The Light and What Came After
by twoscarypandas
Summary: Hawks has been branded a villain and Tokoyami is presumed dead. With no hope for rescue, they must survive League's manipulations alone - and they can't even trust themselves. To make matters worse, a certain doctor has taken far too much interest in Hawks and his quirk. Sequel to "A Room with No Shadows" and "Gathering Shadows". You should probably read "A Room..." first.
1. The Bird in the Cage

I'm finally posting the long-promised sequel to "A Room with No Shadows"! This was my project for NaNoWriMo 2019, so it's much longer and more complicated than the first two stories. The POV will eventually switch between Hawks and Tokoyami, so you'll get to see what really happened to our favorite birb. Also I realized that a certain character I had in "A Room..." technically should not have been there (manga spoilers as to who/why) soooo we're just going to pretend something happened between the two stories until I have the willpower to edit it.

Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.

* * *

**1\. The Bird in the Cage**

Hawks' feathers are red, red as blood and fast as bullets. They're so quick and sharp that they pierce straight through Hawks' sidekick in the time it takes him to call out his mentor's name.

"Hawks," he repeats, staring down at the hole in his chest. Then his mind catches up to the fact that his body is dead, and he drops to the ground.

Just to the side, Endeavor struggles against three nomu. His flames burst out between the monsters' dark bodies, tainting the air with the smell of burnt flesh. Two of them shriek and fall back, but quickly leap back at the hero with claws and teeth and quirks. Four more nomu focus their attacks on nearby civilians, leaping on them as they try to flee the scene and slamming through windows to grasp at those who took shelter inside. Endeavor's sidekicks and a few minor pro heroes are too preoccupied with saving the civilians to help Endeavor or go after Hawks. Anyone who does try to reach the villain at the center of the attack must dodge a rain of razor blade feathers, as well as the talons of a massive, winged nomu that remains at Hawks' side.

The villain Hawks surveys the destruction with an eager smile, one that doesn't quite fit his face.

The hero Hawks bellows with rage as he watches all of this on the screen of a small television, trapped in a windowless basement cell far from the fighting. He's shackled to a chair, badly injured and half-blind from the room's bright lights. None of that matters compared to the footage of the attack on the screen. He twists and strains against the shackles, but the movement sends white hot agony through the remains of his wings and the stab wound in his side. He passes out.

When he wakes, the television is off and the room is much dimmer. Hawks' head is swimming. He's half-convinced the broadcast was a dream, except he's still shackled to the same chair and the throbbing in his wings is very real. He's not sure he wants to know how the fight ended. If it's ended. He's doesn't know how long he was out, so it's entirely possible the battle between the heroes, the nomus, and Not-Hawks is still raging. He wonders if any of his other sidekicks survived; if they did, they've probably been arrested for their association with him.

Behind him comes the scraping of metal and the creak of hinges. Hawks tenses; he's no longer alone. He twists in the chair to see who's coming for him, but the world around him blurs. He groans.

"Stop moving so much. I can't have you undoing all of my hard work."

Hawks frowns. That voice doesn't belong to any of the League of Villains members he's familiar with, and he was sure that he knew of them all. _Shit. _The commission is going to have his wings for this. Then again, an over-looked villain is probably the least of the things they'd like to talk to him about right now.

"It's good that you're awake," the voice continues, right behind his ear. Older. Male. Native Japanese speaker. "I'd hate to have come all the way out here just to watch you die. I've no interest in saving Shigaraki's pets. But you – you're interesting."

"Y'wan'n'autograph?" Hawks slurs. His throat is raw from yelling and his tongue is clumsy with the remains of a sedative, but his panic has subsided into something cool and calculating. He was trained to be the commission's perfect spy, and it's a roll he falls back on when nothing else makes sense.

The man laughs. "Oh, I have something much better in mind. I doubt your autograph will be worth much to anyone after today. Weren't you watching the news? You're the man who destroyed half of Fukuoka."

"Wasn'me," says Hawks. He stares at the blank screen before him. "Who won?"

"That depends on who you ask," the man replies. "I lost three of my poor children, but Shigaraki seems to think it was worthwhile. You escaped – or rather, Toga escaped, along with five more of my children. She's run out of your blood."

"That why y're here?" Hawks asks.

"No. Drawing more blood could kill you. You should be happy – we've all agreed that you should live."

"Sorry m'not jumpin' for joy," says Hawks. He blinks and cranes his neck, trying to get a view of the man. "Who're you, anyway?"

"Your doctor," the man replies. He sets something down on the table beside Hawks that clangs like metal-on-metal, then finally shuffles into view. The man is short and fat, with a large mustache and a bald head. He wears a curious pair of glasses with multiple lenses.

Hawks vaguely recalls Dabi saying something about 'checking with the doctor' when they were setting up the test for the high-end nomu, the one that nearly killed Endeavor. _Oh, shit, Endeavor… _"He alive?"

The doctor tilts his head. "Who?"

"Endeavor. My sidekicks. The other heroes. They alive?"

"I don't know. My children made quite a mess of things, you see. Other doctors and morticians will be busy tonight. They are not my concern. You're my only patient at the moment," says the doctor. He pushes his fingers under Hawks' wrist, still shackled to the chair, and checks his pulse while peering at Hawks' eyes. "You should be more worried for yourself."

"M'alive," Hawks replies. _And captured with my cover blown and my wings a wreck._

"Yes, and as I said we intend for you to remain that way. The League has a vested interest in your blood supply. I myself am far more interested in these." The doctor releases his wrist to caress his wings. Hawks hisses at the sting. "I wish they hadn't plucked your feathers so roughly. You won't be much of a test subject like this. I suppose I shall just have to be patient. They grow back quickly, don't they? I watched you use them up against my high-end and return to flying a week later."

"Glad you're a fan, but – wait. _Your _high-end?" Hawks rolls his head back to get another look at the man.

The doctor hums and continues his examination of Hawks' quirk. "Yes. I'd like to know your opinions of him. It's very important to get a first-hand account for my research."

"So you're the asshole that's been making those things," says Hawks. It might be a bad idea to insult the one that's apparently in charge of his care, but it's not like things can get much worse. He hasn't got the energy to pretend, anyway.

The doctor only chuckles. "Not alone. Without my master any nomu I create are incomplete. But I continue my research, and I believe I'm getting closer to the ultimate creature." He releases Hawks' wings to squat in front of him and examine the wound on his side. Hawks groans when the man touches it, and the stitches pull tight against his muscles. "Better keep that clean. We wouldn't want an infection to mar my studies."

"Nah, that'd be… be terrible," Hawks gasps out.

The doctor reaches for his bag and pulls out gauze and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He pours some of the alcohol on to the cloth and returns to Hawks. "This is going to hurt. Do try to stay still."

Hawks bites down on his tongue to hold back a scream when the alcohol-soaked gauze meets his skin. It burns like Dabi's fire. Even after the doctor removes the wet gauze and starts to tape down a dry bandage Hawks can feel the sting. It's not the first time he's been stabbed and stitched, however. He knows it will fade, so he focuses on gathering what he needs to survive – _who _he needs. The reason he came here in the first place. The reason he let his guard down and got caught.

"Where's Tsukuyomi?" he asks.

"I told you, I don't care what became of your hero friends. Do you have a concussion?" The doctor pulls on Hawks eyelids and flashes a light into his eyes.

"No, he wasn't at the attack. He's here, somewhere. He's got to be," Hawks mutters. "It's his feathers on the floor."

"Ah, you mean the boy with the bird mutation. I haven't seen him; they moved him out of here just for you. He's still around. I hear you're rather attached to him," says the doctor.

"Enough to get sloppy," Hawks admits. It's nothing the League hasn't figured out already. He wonders what gave him away; even he didn't realize how much he cared for his student until he found Tokoyami trapped in that bright room.

"That _was _rather foolish of you. I watched the feed from my office," says the doctor. "It's foolish to grow so attached to anyone. Everyone dies eventually, even my master."

"You care about your 'children,' don't you?"

"The nomu are my life's work. Without me, they will go on. Without them, I will make more. I know who I am and what I must do, whether I am alone or not. Can you say the same?" the doctor asks.

Hawks doesn't have an answer for that – or perhaps he does, but it isn't an answer that he likes. The doctor seems to read enough in his silence. The man nods and removes a syringe from his bag. "This is an antibiotic," he explains. "And a little something for the pain."

"I don't want it," Hawks declares. He makes a brief attempt to struggle free, but only succeeds in nearly toppling the chair.

"It wasn't a question," says the doctor. He sticks the needle in Hawks' bicep, releasing something hot into his veins. "You should be asleep again in no time. Sleep will do your body a world of good."

"No. I've still gotta…gotta find…" The world slips away, and Hawks can't recall who it is he's supposed to be looking for.


	2. Letters from a Ghost

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad people are excited about this story. This is the last we'll see of Hawks for a while, since the next chapter starts Tokoyami's POV (which will last approx. 4-5 chapters).

Some parts of this chapter contain journals written by Tokoyami. I don't speak or write Japanese, so -italicized text- is written Japanese and -regular text- is written English. You'll see more about why he writes in English later. I'm an English teacher, so the mistakes he makes come from personal experience.

**Summary**: Hawks analyzes his surroundings for clues about Tokoyami.

* * *

Ch. 2: Letters from a Ghost

The next time Hawks opens his eyes he's alone and no longer shackled to a chair; instead, he's lying on his side on something soft. He shifts to get a look at it, and a black feather tickles his nose.

_Tokoyami!_

Hawks gasps and bolts up, nearly sending himself to the floor in the process. His wounds protest the sudden movement, and he's forced to lie down again and wait for the throbbing pain to subside. Hawks knows he's been weakened and needs to rest, but he can't let himself slow down until he finds out what's become of Tokoyami. He's failed his student a hundred times over already. At the very least, he needs to know if he's alive.

When he can breathe evenly again, Hawks eases himself into a sitting position. The wound on his side pulls and his wings are sore, but this time it's bearable. He uses his arms to turn himself and lets his legs hang over the side of the low cot he's been laying on. The cracked floor tiles are cold beneath his feet, but apparently the League was kind enough to let him keep his pants and socks on. "All the better to slip and break my neck," Hawks mutters.

He takes a moment to scan the room, annoyed that his vision is fuzzy. He's used to eagle-eyed precision, but whatever drugs they pumped through his system have left him feeling dizzy. There doesn't appear to be much to see, anyway. There are no windows to offer natural light, but there are enough lights embedded in the ceiling, drilled into the cracked concrete walls, and scattered around the floor to subdue a shadow monster. Most of the lights are off now, except for a few in the ceiling that emit a low hum in the otherwise silent room. The League has clearly made adaptations to hold Tokoyami's quirk, both here and in the room where he first found Toga. That means Dabi wasn't lying when he said killing Tokoyami was not their intention.

The room appears to match the one in the photo Dabi showed Hawks just after Tokoyami's disappearance; there's even a video camera in the top corner of the opposite wall. The room contains the cot, a table, and two chairs. One of the chairs is bloodstained, with shackles still attached to the arms and legs. Hawks really hopes that blood is his own. The table looks more promising: there's a water bottle on top of it, as well as a thick book and scattered papers.

There's also a TV sitting on a wheeled stand beneath the camera. Hawks doesn't remember the television being in the photo. It could have been out of frame, or the League might have rolled it in for Hawks' personal torment. There's no telling how much access Tokoyami had to the outside world.

Hawks carefully gets to his feet. He'd say he felt like an old man, except he knows old pros like Gran Torino would be running circles around him right now. It's embarrassing, especially for the self-proclaimed "man who's a bit too fast." He's certain the League is having a field day watching him struggle just to stand on that security camera. Well, let them laugh, so long as he heals as fast as he usually flies.

Once he's on his feet he manages to grab the edge of the table and balance himself there. It's surprisingly sturdy for a card table the League probably found dumpster-diving. His heart is drawn to the papers first, which are covered in writing, but his hands reach for the water. The moment he confirms it's unopened, he cracks the seal and takes a long drink.

It's tempting to drain the bottle in one go. There's no telling when his captors will see fit to give him more water, however, and Hawks can practically here Rumi's voice in his head: _"Jeez, slow down! You're gonna make yourself sick chugging it like that!" _Hawks really hopes that she stays away from this, that she wasn't involved in his doppelganger's attack. He hopes that she's still out there and that maybe, just maybe, she's realized that the Hawks on the news wasn't him.

Hawks closes the bottle with shaking hands, then sets it down so he can comb through the papers and the book. The title of the book throws him: _EZ Japanese-English Dictionary and Thesaurus._ Was the League planning to use a code or translation? Why would they leave it in a room with their prisoners? He flips through the book, and the spine nearly splits under his hands. It's a well-used copy with dog-eared pages and markings throughout it. If there's a code, it's going to take him some time to tell the difference between villainous intent and the notes of an earnest language learner. He sets it aside for the moment and picks up the topmost paper, bringing it close to his eyes to make up for the blur. The first sentence nearly makes him drop the paper.

_-I know you are reading this.- _

Is the League watching him now, laughing as he gets excited by a dictionary and a handful of notes? Hawks shakes his head. He knows better than to jump to conclusions. He thinks he recognizes the writing, anyway. The lines of the characters are shaky, but their forms are otherwise precise and evenly spaced, just like the reports from his one and only intern. Not that he read much of those reports. The majority were handed off to his sidekicks, once he'd scanned them for any further clues on Tokoyami's observations of the League. Hawks swallows down his regret and continues reading.

_-It does not matter. I have not answered your questions verbally, and I shall not answer them in writing either. I will not betray my friends, even if they have forgotten me. Not for heat, not for freedom, not even for the smallest bite of an apple. _

_You face not one will, but two. If any hero or civilian should find this, know that I, Tsukuyomi, and my quirk, Dark Shadow, resisted. Anything they have gained from me was without my knowledge or intention. Know also that I am alive.-_

Here the language switches briefly from Japanese to English, the characters changing over to the Latin alphabet:

-I live. I exist. I endure. I survive. I-

The writing ends there. Hawks searches for the next page in the papers spread out across the table, but there are more scattered over the floor and they appear to be out of order. Hawks gathers all the papers together and returns to sitting on the cot, then begins to sort through them to see what he can learn. A few pages have dates, and others suggest events that must have happened in a certain order.

_-They say I've been here for six days. It feels like longer.-_

_-I refused to eat until Dark Shadow reminded me that I must keep up my strength if I intend to survive this. Today Dabi gave me an apple. I take that as a sign from fate that we will survive.-_

_-Twice said that Dabi knew of my fondness for apples. I must be more careful.- _(Hawks winces at that. It's another betrayal on his part, however well-intentioned.)

_-I know they'll come for me. My heroes will not give up, so I mustn't either.—_

Most of the notes are written in Japanese, but there are a few attempts at English sentences throughout, and sometimes whole pages of it. The English phrases Hawks found on the last page are repeated often, synonyms used with varying degrees of success.

-I live. I occupy. I conscious.-

-Today was good. Again I talked Twice. He is not bad and his quirk is same mine. He knows my head He understand (Here, the language switches back to Japanese.) _Sorry, teacher. I don't know how to say this in English and I cannot find it in the dictionary. I'll try again later, but I have to write it before I forget.-_

_-_I live._ They think I died. Everyone thinks I died. No one will come. Write it. I've got to write the truth, so someone will find it. _I not die. I live. I breathe.-

Then, finally, Hawks stumbles on a page with a title, and realizes that what he's been reading is not really a diary, but the world's most depressing school essay:

What I Did This Weekend

Tokoyami Fumikage, Class 1-A

My name is Tokoyami Fumikage. My hero name is Tsukuyomi. I need write truth my story. No one will read. But However I must write. Teacher if you find this, I tried.

It was Sunday. I took bus. I went to music store…


	3. Tokoyami

We're switching to Tokoyami's POV for this chapter and heading back in time to learn what happened to him before Hawks got involved. The next few chapters take place around the same time as the events in "Gathering Shadows."

**Chapter Summary:** Tokoyami is kidnapped and endures his first encounter with the League of Villains.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tokoyami**

**_One Month Ago_**

Tokoyami Fumikage disappears on a Sunday afternoon. He takes the bus into Musutafu's city center with Shoji and Kouda – after giving Mr. Aizawa a detailed account of their plans, of course. All three have different errands to run, however, so they agree to go their separate ways and meet up again for lunch before heading back to campus.

Tokoyami's first stop is a music store. He picks up new strings for his guitar and spends some time browsing the music books. Nothing catches his interest, so he pays for the strings and tucks them into his pocket, then begins winding his way towards a small bakery. The shop is nearby but tricky to find. He and his parents stumbled upon it by accident the first time they came to visit him at the dorms, after getting lost in a seedier part of the city. The adventure was well worth it; the bakery specializes in homemade apple candies and apple cider donuts. He plans to buy enough of the later to share with his friends after lunch. The candies, however, are just for him and Dark Shadow, who likes to crunch them.

As he turns a corner, Tokoyami nearly runs into a tall man wearing a long yellowcoat. He glances up to offer an apology, and finds the man staring at him. Tokoyami shrugs it off; plenty of people stare at mutant type quirks, in spite of their relative commonality. He supposes a bird head is still something of a rarity. With a polite bow, he continues on his way.

He reaches the bakery without further incident and takes his time picking out the candy and donuts. Dark Shadow pops out of his back to give his (unasked for) opinion, and the shopkeeper tosses a broken candy piece to him. "You'll spoil him," Tokoyami sighs.

The shopkeeper, an old lady who both student and quirk have grown very fond of, laughs and tosses a candy to Tokoyami as well. "What's the harm in a little sweetness now and then? It's always best to share what we have."

Taking her sage advice to heart, Tokoyami picks up a second bag of candy to share. He'll save some for Aizawa to give to the little Eri as well; according to Midoriya, she's as fond of apples as he is. The shopkeeper gives him a discount on the second bag, and Tokoyami thanks her profusely.

She waves him off. "You and your friends enjoy that; I know how hard you U.A. students work. Take care of yourselves now, and make sure you get home soon. It's going to rain."

"Thank you again," Tokoyami says. Dark Shadow waves over his shoulder, and the pair make their way back out into the street.

"Shall we walk or take the bus? We have plenty of time before we need to meet the others," Tokoyami asks his quirk.

"Walk!" Dark Shadow replies. "It's cloudy. I like it."

"And will you be sheltering us from the rain when it starts, or hiding?"

Dark Shadow stretches himself over Tokoyami's head, then cackles and shrinks to rest on his shoulder. Tokoyami shakes his head but begins to walk. "If you don't shelter us, the donuts will be damp and I won't give you any candy to crunch."

"No fair!" Dark Shadow whines.

Distracted by his quirk's antics, Tokoyami doesn't notice the tall man walk up beside him. He assumes the bump against his shoulder is only Dark Shadow until he feels his skin tingle like he's stepped into a cold shower. The sensation is familiar, but he has no time to identify it before the world around him expands and widens, turning glassy. Tokoyami suddenly feels weightless, and Dark Shadow is forced back into his body.

They're both trapped, he realizes. He can barely move and his senses are dull: sound echoes unintelligibly, his vision is covered by frosted glass, and he can feel nothing beyond the clothes on his body. A memory of the summer training camp resurfaces. The last time he felt like this he had been taken by surprise as well, and he curses himself for falling for the same trick twice.

The tall man. Mr. Compress.

He needs to learn to be more wary of the people around him. Tokoyami has never seen Mr. Compress without a mask, but he should have noticed something was wrong with the way the man stared at him. The only good news is that he was on his way to meet Shoji and Kouda. Even if they think he's just running late, Mr. Aizawa will certainly notice if he misses their curfew. Shoji, Kouda, and Mr. Aizawa know where he was going, and even on a side street like this someone must have seen _something_. They'll find him soon. He and Dark Shadow can endure until then.

XXX

Tokoyami isn't sure how long he's compressed. Within the marble everything takes on a dreamlike quality, although _dream_ might be the wrong word. It's more like a nightmare. He's frustrated by his own helplessness and frightened of what waits for him on the other side of the marble. Last time he was released only to watch Bakugo disappear in the hands of the villains, followed by All Might's final fight. He tries to let his anxiety fuel Dark Shadow, just to see if his quirk can break them out. Dark Shadow pounds on the walls of their prison only to produce a bright spark that sends him cowering back inside Tokoyami's consciousness, leaving Tokoyami with a headache.

Then there are voices, muffled and indistinct, as though he is underwater.

"_Why did …child?!"_

"_You said…allies…the plan…easy opportunity…"_

"_Fool! …lay low…be seen! Now every…looking for him!"_

"_They won't find…"_

"…_not stop…last time…lost…"_

"_What…do with him?"_

"_Kill…rid of the problem."_

"…_just a kid!"_

"_Idiot, those…still look…revenge…"_

"…_can't keep him here…"_

"…_quirk?"_

"_A shadow monster. I saw…and Moonfish…destroyed…"_

"_Can we use…?"_

"_Last time…"_

"_This is different."_

"…_your fault, your responsibility!"_

"_Alright…prepare…need some light."_

Tokoyami's senses snap back into focus, his skin prickling and stretching and noise rushing past his ears. He is immediately greeted by a bright blue fire that blinds him to everything else. He squints and blinks until his eyes clear enough to see the room around him. It's an empty basement, as far as he can tell, illuminated by humming overhead lights and the flames resting in the hand of a man with terrible scars. He recognizes Dabi from the newsreel on the Kamino Ward attack, and from Bakugo's description of the villains involved in the event.

The rest of the League of Villains is gathered around him as well. Mr. Compress is close by, and Tokoyami can feel his stare even though his usual mask is back in place. Toga is next to him, bouncing on her toes and grinning. Spinner leans against the far wall, his arms crossed, and Twice stands next to him. Then there's Shigaraki himself. He pushes Dabi to the side and fills Tokoyami's line of vision, the blue fire giving the hand on Shigaraki's face an eerie glow.

"No moving, no fighting, and no summoning shadows, or Dabi here will burn you alive. Got it?" Shigaraki says.

Tokoyami nods slowly. He keeps still and pushes down on the bristling Dark Shadow, willing his mind and body to remain calm.

"Good. You're already smarter than the last brat. Still, I'm not taking any chances." Shigaraki snaps his fingers. Twice immediately grabs Tokoyami's arms and twists them behind his back. Spinner pats him down, pulling out whatever he finds in Tokoyami's pockets: wallet, phone, key, mini flashlight, and guitar strings. He must have dropped the bag from the bakery when Mr. Compress grabbed him.

Spinner lays his things out on a table, while Twice shoves Tokoyami into a chair. He forces Tokoyami's hands through the slats on the back of the chair, then secures a zip tie around his wrists.

"Is that too tight? I should've made it tighter!" says Twice, coming around to his side.

Unsure how to respond and well aware of Dabi's flames, Tokoyami remains silent. They've had classes about these types of situations, so he knows to keep his bound limbs stretched apart and to comply with his captors until the right opportunity presents itself. A rush of adrenaline has his heart pumping wildly in his chest, and every instinct is telling him to run. However, Tokoyami has had a lifetime of practice at self-control in order to keep Dark Shadow in check. He breathes in slowly and stills his panic.

"You're the quiet type, huh?" says Toga, looking through his wallet instead of at him. "That's no fun."

"He isn't here for _fun_," Shigaraki snaps.

"Then why am I here?" Tokoyami asks quietly. "Surely you can allow me that much."

"I don't think we have to allow you anything," Shigaraki replies.

"I cannot meet demands that I do not know," Tokoyami says, growing slightly more confident when he's not immediately burned.

"_Careful, Fumi," _Dark Shadow warns in his head.

"You plan to cooperate then?" Shigaraki asks.

Dabi scoffs. "Are you sure this is the right kid, Compress? He's not even putting up a fight."

"He does seem pretty useless," says Toga.

"Not at all! He's intelligent enough to listen. A cool head is just what we need, wouldn't you say Shigaraki?" says Mr. Compress. Tokoyami isn't sure how to feel about his kidnapper defending him.

"What we need is more power, and perhaps some information." Shigaraki circles Tokoyami's chair slowly, eyeing him up and down. "What's your name?"

"Tokoyami Fumikage," says Toga, holding up his ID. "He's in 1-A, just like my sweetheart."

Shigaraki glares at the girl. "I wasn't asking _you_. I wanted to see what _he _would tell us."

"Tsukuyomi," Tokoyami says, surprising both the villains and himself.

"What was that?" Shigaraki asks.

Tokoyami takes a breath. Now that he's said it, there's no point in backing down. "My hero name is Tsukuyomi. As you are villains, that is the name you should remember."

Shigaraki laughs. "Is that so? Well then, _Tsukuyomi_, do you really think you have the power of a god?"

"My hubris is not so great as to equate my abilities with that of a deity. It is not Tsukuyomi's power, but his association with the night that I wish to emulate," Tokoyami replies. There are other things he relates to, of course – the god's loneliness, his sense of justice, his misguided violence – but those are not things he plans to share with the League voluntarily.

"That's brilliant! That's stupid," Twice shouts.

"Tsukuyomi it is," Mr. Compress says with a bow. "I respect the need for a stage name. We are not unreasonable, after all."

Tokoyami wants to argue that kidnapping him off the street seems pretty unreasonable, but he won't antagonize the villains while he's at such a disadvantage. There's no telling when they'll stop talking and start hurting him. Instead he says, "I hope you'll allow my questions, then. Why am I here? What do you want?"

Shigaraki studies him again, then says, "I am recruiting unique talents to the League of Villains. Mr. Compress believes that you have some potential."

"You want me to _join _you?" Tokoyami asks. Perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised. He's heard enough about Bakugo's encounter to know that's why they kidnapped his classmate in the first place. If it hadn't been for Aoyama's laser and Shoji's speed, he would have faced this months ago.

"I'm offering you an opportunity to prove yourself," says Shigaraki.

"How often have you had to hold back your quirk because everyone else said it was destructive?" Mr. Compress adds. "Wouldn't you like the chance to see your true, full potential?"

"My quirk _is _destructive. I've spent years training to contain it and trying to make up for the times that we hurt people because I lost control. I won't do anything to jeopardize that," Tokoyami argues. "Not that it matters. Even if you had the means to offer me complete control I would not take it. I have no intention of joining you."

"_I don't either," _Dark Shadow mentally adds. _"We're gonna be heroes!"_

"_I am glad to know that on this, at least, we are of one mind," _Tokoyami replies.

Dabi's fire burns a little hotter. "You may want to reconsider your answer, kid."

Shigaraki puts four fingers on Dabi's shoulder and draws him back. "Don't be so hasty. He's just arrived. We can afford to give him some time to think about it until we decide on another use for him."

"And where exactly are we going to put him? I'm not babysitting for the next week," says Dabi.

"We finished switching out some of the locks in the basement. We could clear out one of the rooms," Spinner suggests.

"And add some more lights, as many as we can find," Mr. Compress says.

Shigaraki scratches at his neck. "I wasn't expecting a child to be our first prisoner, but fine. Toga, Compress – find the lights. The rest of us will clear the room. And Dabi-"

"Watch the brat. I've got it," Dabi interrupts, his flames flaring.

"Here," says Mr. Compress, producing Tokoyami's flashlight and the guitar strings with a twist of his hand. Tokoyami never saw him take them from the tabletop, where his wallet, phone, and key remain. "A show of good faith. We don't steal from our own – well, not much."

Mr. Compress tucks the flashlight and strings into the pocket of Tokoyami's sweatshirt. It's probably the best outcome Tokoyami can hope for at the moment. All he needs is time; if he can hold out for a day, maybe two, then he's certain he'll be rescued.


	4. Mediation and Meditation

Your comments make my day! I'm glad Tokoyami came across well, and I'm excited to explore his personality a lot more in this chapter along with my favorite LoV member.

**Chapter Summary:** Tokoyami reflects on the early days of his captivity and bonds with Twice over the split nature of their quirks.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mediation and Meditation**

It takes five days for doubt to set in. When the League kidnapped Bakugo, All Might and the other heroes organized and completed his rescue within two days. The consequences were horrific, of course, and Tokoyami hopes his own escape does not lead to any serious injuries, but he wants to go home. It doesn't make sense for them to leave him for so long. Unless the League's taunts are true. Unless –

"_No, Fumi. They're lying to you, you know that. You know our friends won't abandon us here." _

Dark Shadow's voice rings through his head. Tokoyami knows the shadow is just as frustrated as he is from being cooped up for so long. The League has kept him under constant light and surveillance since his arrival. He's locked in a windowless room that seems too large for the limited furniture it contains. There's a small cot for him to sleep on, a table, two chairs, and, of course, as many lamps as the League could plug into an extension cord. He tried turning them off the moment they left him alone with his hands free, but Shigaraki returned immediately and disintegrated the switches, threatening to do the same to Tokoyami if he touched the lights again.

The League is all too familiar with his weaknesses, likely from watching the Sports Festival. What he can't figure out is how they know what he _likes_. For the first few days they gave him a random assortment of takeout and snacks. He'd refused to eat, not only as a protest, but also because he wasn't sure if it was drugged. They never gave him chopsticks, either – presumably so he wouldn't use them as weapons – and he wasn't interested in humiliating himself by attempting to use his hands to dump food into his beak. By the end of the second day, however, he felt dizzy, and Dark Shadow insisted he eat _something_. If he starved himself, he might end up too weak to escape.

Then Dabi brought him an apple for breakfast. Tokoyami thought it was sheer luck at first; apples weren't uncommon or particularly expensive, after all, and they were probably easy to steal. But now the League gives him an apple with every meal, and even the snack bars they provide are apple flavored. It's suspicious, but there isn't much he can do about it. There isn't much for him to do at all.

It turns out that being a captive is, for the most part, _boring_. Tokoyami goes through all the training exercise he can without Dark Shadow. He meditates and talks to his quirk. He fiddles with the guitar strings. He explores every inch of his room. It looks like it's been abandoned for some time. There are deep cracks in one wall and moss growing in the corners. He keeps his eyes open whenever they take him down the hall to use the bathroom, and is eventually rewarded when he spots lockers down at the end of the next corridor. It's an old school building. That's just his luck; he finally gets off campus and he's trapped in a school.

Perhaps that's what sparks the sudden, irrational fear that he's falling behind on his schoolwork (he thinks Iida would be proud). He ends up asking for some paper and pencils and attempts to write out what he remembers: geometric equations for Ectoplasam, quirk history for Midnight, and English sentences for Present Mic. He makes a point to avoid anything he's learned about hero work, but he figures finding X is safe enough. Coming up with the dimensions of the room he's trapped in helps take his mind off of the actual trap, and it feels like he's doing something proactive.

He's a little more stuck on his English homework. English has never been Tokoyami's best subject. He likes words, and it frustrates him endlessly that he doesn't have the same level of vocabulary in his second language. He sounds like a child when he speaks or writes, like the cute little baby bird everyone called him before he taught himself to speak more eloquently – and before Dark Shadow manifested his full power and began scaring everyone away. Not to mention the fact that English grammar and spelling are filled with more contradictions than he can wrap his head around. (_I have looked. I have rescued. I have – fighted? That's not right..._)

However, Present Mic was – _is _an attentive teacher. After Tokoyami failed a test, Present Mic took him aside. His voice had been quiet and calm; it was strangely comforting to hear the radio star and voice hero speak so gently, and Tokoyami had found himself expressing all of his frustrations. Present Mic was understanding and told Tokoyami stories of his own first attempts at learning new languages (English and Japanese being but two of his extensive repertoire). Then the teacher's face had lit up, and he ducked into a shelf to present Tokoyami with a book.

"_This, dear listener, is an English thesaurus. It's a powerful tool, but be careful. Its power comes with great responsibility. Not all synonyms mean exactly the same thing. If you use them incorrectly, you could end up saying something completely different from your intention. However! I'll let you use it for your next essay. You get to pick three ridiculously complicated words, and I'll help you use them correctly."_

The next time one of the villains comes to see him, Tokoyami requests an English thesaurus. Twice looks at him like he's grown the head of a second animal. "You're a weird kid. You're so cool and studious!" he says. "I've got to run it by Shigaraki, though. We're not supposed to give you anything for free. Sure, I'll get one for you!"

Before the end of the day, Twice returns with an English dictionary/thesaurus and a deal: "Anything you write, we're gonna read. And by we I mean Toga, Dabi, and Mr. Compress, because I never bothered with that shit. School's a waste of time. Study hard, or you'll regret it!"

"I accept your conditions," Tokoyami agrees, taking the book with reverence. It's clearly a well-used copy, with a torn cover, a weak spine, and "Property of All Might Library" stamped on the first page. Tokoyami decides he doesn't want to know how the book was procured.

The last assignment Present Mic gave them was to practice the past tense by writing an essay about their weekends. Tokoyami ends up writing about his time in captivity. Like the math problems, writing makes him feel like he's doing something useful. If he writes down what's happening, then it will be easier to make a police report if he's rescued. No, _when _he's rescued, or when he escapes. He can use the note paper like breadcrumbs if the League ever lets him outside.

Tokoyami pictures returning to class and handing the essay to Present Mic. He would probably laugh, big and far too loud but more than welcome after the oppressive silence of Tokoyami's room. Tokoyami may not like English, but Present Mic is one of his favorite teachers. It probably has something to do with the trauma of the USJ incident; he knows that Mr. Aizawa and All Might were the ones who fought the nomu, but Present Mic was the one who found Tokoyami and Kouda in the hurricane district. The darkness of the area had given Dark Shadow more than enough power to take out the low-level villains that attacked them, but he'd felt his quirk growing over-eager, tugging on Tokoyami's control like a wolf on a leash. Tokoyami would never have forgiven himself if he ended up hurting Kouda. Present Mic showed up just in time to lead them back into the sunshine where Dark Shadow calmed.

Tokoyami shakes his head. In spite of his best efforts to keep himself occupied, he's left with too much time to think. Even napping doesn't help. He's too nervous to sleep well and the lights are too bright. Without the League reminding him of how long he's been stuck with them, he'd have no idea if it was night or day.

Shigaraki comes to see him at least twice every day, offering him freedom and power if he agrees to join the League and threatening his life when he refuses. He has yet to act on any such threat, but Tokoyami is certain the villain's patience will not hold out much longer. The other villains take turns bringing him food or taking him to the bathroom. Toga's visits are the worst. She sticks him with needles to collect his blood and asks weird personal questions. The rest are surprisingly tolerable. Spinner even gifted him with a few comic books from his (apparently extensive) collection. They aren't really Tokoyami's style, but they pass the time.

When he asked to borrow more, Spinner lit up and immediately returned with a box of them, rattling off his favorite titles and pointing out the best parts. He seemed genuinely interested in knowing what Tokoyami liked to read in return, though he shook his head at the answer.

"That's too dark for me. I don't like horror."

Tokoyami stared. "You're a villain."

"Yeah, but I'm not into gore."

"You follow Stain! You use swords!"

Spinner shrugged. "That's different. And if you keep swearing you're a hero, how come you like horror so much?"

Tokoyami didn't have an answer for that. He's still thinking about it hours later when Twice appears to collect his dinner.

"Heya, Tsukukomi!" Twice announces with a small salute. He immediately spots the apple core on the side table, and the half-eaten sandwich beside it. "It's good to see you're eating. We were hoping you'd starve so we didn't have to deal with you!"

"Dark Shadow reminded me that I should not do the dirty work for you. If you intend to kill me, it won't be by my own hand," Tokoyami replies.

"We don't want to kill you," says Twice. "But also we do. And that's not just me talking, that's the truth."

Tokoyami huffs. "The feeling is mutual."

"That's the spirit!" Twice grins. Or at least it sounds like he's grinning; it's hard to tell under the mask. "It's not so bad being a part of the League, you know. If you joined us, we could stop wanting to kill each other and start killing the same people!"

"The killing is exactly the problem," Tokoyami replies.

"You just said you want to kill us," says Twice.

Tokoyami sighs. "You're right. But it is as you said: I do not _want _to kill you. I will simply do what I must to protect myself and any civilians."

"_I _want _to kill them_," Dark Shadow whines within his consciousness. _"I hate them and their lights and their questions."_

"_No killing, not unless it is the very last resort. You promised_," Tokoyami thinks.

"_You want me to eat them, though."_

"_Desire and will are different. I know you can't understand that, so just – just wait. Please_," he thinks.

"Hey, kid!" Twice's shout and waving arms break through Tokoyami's conversation with his quirk. "Are you ignoring me again? The silent treatment never works! Actually, it's a brilliant tactic."

Tokoyami shakes his head. "I was conversing with my quirk. I am aware that two days of silence is not enough to make any of you leave me alone."

"We're very persistent!" Twice proudly replies.

"So am I," Tokoyami says. "So are my friends, and the heroes looking for me."

"Of course they are, don't give up! We'll destroy them," says Twice. "They'll never find you, they don't really care. Nobody comes for the lost ones like us."

Tokoyami isn't sure which scenario is worse, but he replies anyway. "They came for Bakugo."

"They did!" says Twice, then his face twists. "That's different."

"It's not. They came for me in the woods when I lost control. My friends won't abandon me," Tokoyami insists.

Twice shrugs. "If you say so."

Tokoyami waits for an opposing response, but Twice is distracted by the pages of schoolwork Tokoyami has out on the table. He watches the villain flip through them, humming thoughtfully over some and chuckling at others, as though he's discussing them with an invisible partner.

"Can I ask what exactly your quirk is?" Tokoyami asks after a moment. "You seem…"

"_Like us,"_ Dark Shadow whispers in his hushes him, though he cannot deny the truth.

"Odd? Incredible!" Twice says, grimacing and then flexing.

"Yes," Tokoyami replies, as that seems the safest option.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. It's only fair since I already know yours," says Twice, dropping into the chair opposite from Tokoyami. "My quirk is Double! I can create copies of anything and anyone, as long as I have their exact measurements."

"Oh?" says Tokoyami. It doesn't exactly explain the man's strangeness. "Even yourself?"

"YesNEVER!" Twice slams his hands on the table and stands up, looming over Tokoyami. "Don't ask us! Me! Don't….STOP!"

Twice clutches at his head, pushing inward like he's trying to keep his skull together. The gesture alone gives Tokoyami more answers than anything Twice could have said. He's all too familiar with the _splitting _headache that comes from arguing within your own head. He pushes his chair back away from Twice and holds up his hands, speaking gently. "It's alright. We're here and whole. I won't ask again."

Twice sucks in a breath, then exhales slowly, releasing his head as he does. He sits back down and rubs his temples. Then, so quickly that Tokoyami nearly jumps from his seat, Twice reaches out and pokes at Tokoyami's head.

"So!" he announces. "You've been talking to your quirk, right? It's still in there, even with all of this?" He gestures to the lamps that fill the room.

"Yes. Light does not erase Dark Shadow. It merely weakens him," Tokoyami replies. Every member of the League questioned him about his quirk. Ignoring the violent group entirely would be unwise, especially given the fact that half of them already question his use as a potential convert or living hostage. Instead he feeds them tiny, inconsequential bits of information, or repeats back the things they already know from his debut at the sports festival.

Twice leans back again to observe Tokoyami. His mask shifts over his rapidly changing expression, and his fingers twitch in the air as he attempts to formulate his next question coherently. "Two minds or one?" he finally asks.

Tokoyami blinks. He's used to people making assumptions or speculating about Dark Shadow's sentience, but few ask so directly. The last to ask, with many apologies and digressions before the actual question, was Midoriya. The thought makes his heart ache.

"Both," Tokoyami says.

"Yeah? I know the feeling. I can't relate," Twice replies, and in both responses his usual joviality slips into melancholy.

Tokoyami suspects he knows the answer, but he extends Twice the same courtesy of a direct question. "And you? Are you truly two minds, or one?"

"Sometimes," says Twice, and seems surprised himself when there is no opposing echo.

Tokoyami hesitates, then decides he has nothing better to do. Stabilizing a villain might work in his favor anyway, and heroes help whoever is around them. "I am learning a method of meditation to improve my communication with Dark Shadow and the stability of our connection. I could show you, if you'd like."

"Show me how to connect with your quirk?" Twice asks.

Tokoyami shakes his head. "No, with yourself."

Twice thinks for a moment, then agrees. "Sounds boring. Let's do it!"

Tokoyami moves from the chair to the cot, drawing his legs beneath him. He shuts his eyes, but the lights still burn bright behind his eyelids. He opens one eye. "It will work best if we dim the lights."

"I might be crazy, but I'm not stupid, kid. Yeah! I'm too smart to fall for that!" says Twice. He flops onto the cot beside Tokoyami and copies his cross-legged pose.

"_It was worth a shot_," Dark Shadow mutters.

Tokoyami shrugs. "It wasn't a lie, but as you wish. Now, close your eyes and focus on one thing you're sure is you in every part of yourself. It could be something you love or, I suppose, something you hate. Don't think too hard on it, it doesn't have to be profound. Your favorite color or food, a smell, a memory – whatever comes to mind first."

Twice fidgets, then pokes Tokoyami's shoulder. "Hey. What do you pick?"

Tokoyami debates answering for a moment, afraid he's getting too personal with the villain.

"_Ooh, ooh! Tell him it's the souls of the damned!" _Dark Shadow suggests.

"_I don't think that will unsettle him as much as you want it to, given his career," _Tokoyami replies. _"Besides, it would behoove us to have a friend among our captors."_

With this in mind, he tells Twice the truth. "Apples. Both Dark Shadow and I enjoy them, and the recollection of their texture and flavor makes them a good focal point for mindfulness."

Twice laughs. "You really like those, huh? And here I thought Dabi was being weird when he bought them for you!"

"Dabi bought them?"

"Yeah! He said they might get you to eat. I don't know how he figured it out, he never pays attention. He's a perceptive guy," says Twice.

"Then I am Snow White drawn to the poison after all," Tokoyami mutters.

"Poison? Nah, we wouldn't do that," says Twice. "It's a waste of food. There's easier ways to kill you."

Tokoyami sighs. "That is not particularly comforting. However, to meditate properly we must end this digression into the method of my demise."

"And people say I talk weird!" Twice laughs.

"_He's got a point," _Dark Shadow adds unhelpfully.

"So then. What's your center?" Tokoyami asks, refusing to rise to the bait from either the villain or his quirk.

Twice is silent again for a moment, then reaches up to touch his face. "My mask."

He doesn't elaborate, and Tokoyami doesn't pry. "Alright. Find a comfortable position and sit up straight. Close your eyes. Focus on your mask, and on all five senses. What do you see with it over your eyes? What do you-"

"I thought you said to close my eyes?" Twice interrupts.

"Right. Just…imagine what you usually see. I don't have to be looking at an apple to visualize one. I can see it, red and glossy. I can hear the crunch of biting into it, taste the tartness, smell the juice," Tokoyami explains.

"I don't see how this is supposed to help with your quirk," says Twice. "I understand completely!"

This is starting to remind Tokoyami of his one and only attempt to meditate with Bakugo, after the other teen overheard he, Uraraka, and Todoroki discussing how helpful it was with their quirks. He heard that Uraraka had more success with Bakugo later, so he attempts to emulate her patience. "Well, you're wearing your mask, so try starting with how it feels. What's the texture?"

"Smooth. It's spandex!"

"Is it, um, warm?" Tokoyami asks, searching for the words.

"Yeah. Kinda sweaty to be honest. Toga makes me wash it once a week or so," Twice replies. "It's clean!"

"Ah, it…smells, then?"

"Like salt, and like…you know, that fabric smell?"

Tokoyami doesn't. As with many true birds, his sense of smell is not as strong as the average human's. He nods anyway. "Ok. Concentrate on that, then. The smell, the heat, the way it's smooth and tight against your skin. Block out everything else. Right in this moment, that mask is the only thing that matters."

Twice frowns in concentration, and soon Tokoyami can see some of the tension in his limbs ease. He relaxes into the process, so Tokoyami closes his eyes and does the same. And, for just a little while, Tokoyami is able to forget that he is trapped with a villain instead of meditating with a companion.


	5. On the Nature of Things

**Chapter Summary: **Tokoyami and Spinner discuss science and ideologies while bonding over their mutations.

* * *

Chapter 5: On the Nature of Things

One day the weather turns cold, and Tokoyami can feel the frost sinking into his bones. He huddles up under the meager blanket, missing his cloak and clothes. Dabi took them yesterday, claiming they smelled – and after a week in them, he really wasn't wrong. Tokoyami was given the privacy to bathe with a cloth, soap, and water from the sink, but Dabi had refused to give him clothes until he was done. It was an unnecessary tactic. Even if he was willing to attempt escape while naked, there were no windows in the bathroom.

The League "gifted" Tokoyami with ill-fitting sweatpants and a black shirt that couldn't have smelled much better than the clothes he'd been wearing. He still felt naked and vulnerable in them, especially without his choker. The only things he had left that were truly his own were the guitar strings and his flashlight. They were so useless that Dabi had laughed and wished him luck playing the air guitar when he pulled them from the pocket of his sweatshirt before handing it over. Perhaps he could tie the strings together and strangle himself if things got truly desperate, but he doesn't want to die.

Tokoyami shivers and tugs the blanket tighter around himself. He doesn't mind cold weather personally; cloudy skies mean that Dark Shadow can safely come out without the threat of losing control, and Tokoyami feels at home in his heavy black clothes. These borrowed clothes are thin, however, and the fluorescent lights provide neither heat nor comfort.

He's often wondered how the villains manage to fund (or steal) enough electricity to leave the lights around him constantly, and now he's beginning to believe it's at the expense of heat. When winter comes the heroes might not need to fight the villains in order to win. Snow could trap or freeze entire League.

"_Except for Dabi,_" Tokoyami thinks. _"He stands a good chance of melting his way out."_

"_I don't like him,"_ Dark Shadow thinks.

"_Because of his fire?"_ Tokoyami asks.

"_Because he keeps taking pieces of you. ...and also because of the fire,"_ Dark Shadow replies.

There's the sound of footsteps outside his door. Tokoyami untangles himself from the blanket just in time for the door to open. It's Spinner, grinning at him and hiding one hand behind his back.

"Hey, kid! Oh-" Belatedly, he knocks on the inside of the door. "Can I come in? Didn't meant to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping," Tokoyami says. "It's rather hard to do with all the lights."

Spinner frowns. "Guess it would be. But hey! At least you have your own room."

"I have my own room at home. This is my prison cell, complete with surveillance," Tokoyami replies, gesturing to the camera in the corner.

"You could turn this into your room anytime, you know, no security required. You just have to prove that we can trust you," says Spinner.

"I don't _want _this room, or anything else you're offering. I'm not telling you anything about my friends or my school," says Tokoyami. His response is practically robotic at this point. The villains ask for information every day, and his answer hasn't changed. So far they've only tried to lure him with promises of freedom or power, but he knows one day soon his luck will run out. Shigaraki has looked ready to disintegrate him from day one.

Spinner sighs and shakes his head. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I brought a present. Just don't tell anyone."

He pulls his hand out from behind his back and proudly displays a metal box with a grated front. Tokoyami frowns at it. "A radio?"

Spinner scoffs. "No, a space heater! It was my turn to check on the security feed. I saw you shivering and, well, it's fucking cold today. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you, and this room is small so it'll be warmer for both of us anyway."

Tokoyami blinks. "Oh. I – thank you?"

"Don't mention it!" Spinner replies, setting the space heater down in a corner. "Seriously, don't mention it. Shigaraki thinks if you cool down you'll be easier to work with, but I don't want to see you catch pneumonia or something. I don't know a lot about birds, but I do know they fly away for the winter."

"I'm not a bird," Tokoyami replies, a bit offended by the (common) assumption. "I do not share their behaviors."

"_Liar," _Dark Shadow prods. _"You sing, you collect things, together we fly!"_

"I'm not a lizard, either. Doesn't mean I can't learn a thing or two about them and use it to take care of myself." Spinner tugs on his jacket and rubs his hands together in front of the heater as it begins to warm up.

It takes Tokoyami longer than it probably should to work out why the villain has a portable space heater in the first place. "You're cold blooded."

"Kind of?" Spinner says. He pulls over a chair, spins it around, and sits on it backwards. "I'm sensitive to cold weather, but I can regulate my own body temperature."

"Reminds me of—" Tokoyami clamps his beak around Asui's name. He refuses to give the villains even that much information about his classmates, particularly when the knowledge could be used against Asui. He'd rather keep the villain focused on him. "Not all corvids migrate, you know."

Spinner cocks his head. "Corvids?"

"_Corvidae_ – a family within the order _Passeriformes_ and the class _Aves_, or birds. It includes crows, ravens, rooks, jackdaws, jays…"

"And you?"

"No. I am _homo potentia_," Tokoyami replies, glad that science is one of his better subjects. It's a fascinating time to study biology, after all. The world's top scientists only recently agreed that, genetically, most people are no longer _homo sapiens_.

"How about me? Got any big words for _lizard man_?" Spinner asks.

"_Homo lacerti_, or perhaps _crocodilia_, of the class _Reptilia,_" Tokoyami replies. "I do not know your quirk well enough to presume more than that. But that's not really what you are. You're the same as I am, and everyone else with a quirk. _Homo potentia _– powerful man_._"

Spinner grins. "I like the sound of that! I kind of like _homo lacerti_, too. Maybe I should change my name – but nah, I can't go around calling myself a homo. Er, no offense if you're gay. No one here cares, unlike all the heroes who have to hide who they really are."

Tokoyami almost laughs. "I can't believe _this_ is the conversation I'm having with a villain. When I'm rescued and they ask if you hurt me, I'm going to have to say 'No, we talked about science and then they tried to council me on sexuality.'"

"Well, yeah," says Spinner. "We're humans too, y'know? That's what the heroes always forget. They think they're better than everyone else, that they're _more _homo than homo potentia. We're gonna show 'em that we're all homos!"

At that, Tokoyami can't help it anymore. He bursts into laughter, the sound of it filling the small room.

"Wait, that's not what I-" Spinner starts to protest, but then he gives in and smiles. With his forward set jaw and wide mouth full of teeth some might call Spinner's smile menacing, but to Tokoyami it seems familiar. With a pang he realizes Spinner's face reminds him of Shoji. He went to apologize to Shoji one night after the summer training camp and ended up more than forgiven. They'd talked all night, and by morning Shoji was comfortable enough to take off his mask.

"You know, I've never seen you laugh. It's nice, yeah?" says Spinner.

Tokoyami said about the same thing to Shoji. He stops laughing and looks away, his heart aching with homesickness. "A hero must maintain good humor even in the face of danger. A hero's laugh will lift up the hearts of those who hear it, and so save them from succumbing to despair. A hero must always smile."

"What asshole told you that?" Spinner growls.

Startled by the response, Tokoyami stares at him. "Pardon?"

"Who taught you to believe that bullshit? It's not right to make people think they've got to smile all the time. That's part of what makes heroes so inhuman," Spinner stands and starts to pace around the room, his gestures growing more elaborate as he works himself up to the topic. "It's like heroes aren't supposed to have feelings. Stain understood that. He embraced anger and pain, and he purged all the fake heroes who smiled like plastic toys. You know what happens to people who think they've always got to pretend to be happy? They spread their misery around where no one can see it. They poison the world, and they pass it on to kids like you."

Spinner pauses and studies Tokoyami for a moment. Then he practically pounces on him, pressing him back against the wall. "Are you happy here?"

Tokoyami swallows. There doesn't seem to be a correct answer, but a lie would be too obvious. "No."

"Fine then. You don't have to smile. Not for me, not for you, not for anyone here. You can hate us if you want to. That's fine, as long as it's _real_. I'm so tired of the way society deludes itself into believing everything and everyone are okay," Spinner says.

Caught between Spinner and the wall, Tokoyami barely has the room to breathe. Spinner isn't actually threatening him, however. At least, his knives are sheathed, and that's as close to non-threatening as the League gets. That makes it easier for Tokoyami to speak his mind. If Spinner wants the truth, then Tokoyami will give it to him:

"You're right. It's not okay. It's not okay to kidnap someone and hold them against their will for days on end. It's not okay to watch them constantly and threaten their friends and family. It's not okay to let them freeze, and to make it too bright for them to sleep or function. None of this is okay. But that's not society's fault, that's yours. If you're going to have an ideology, you had better own up to your part in it."

Spinner presses in closer, growling in his throat. Then he grins. "You've got the right idea after all. There's still some free thought in there, safe from U.A.'s indoctrination."

"Says the one who emulates a serial killer to the point of wearing the same mask," Tokoyami replies. "What's your excuse?"

Spinner leans back and shrugs. "I'm a follower, not a leader, but I know a good idea when I see one. Stain and Shigaraki both know 'heroes' are bullshit. They're mostly advertising, and whoever has the brightest smile and the most money gets to decide what's true. Stain didn't tell me to follow him. He just shared his ideals, and those of us who were worthy heard the truth in his message. I didn't get to choose a lot of things about my life. I got dealt a bad hand, just like you. But now I know what direction to go."

Tokoyami shakes his head. "You're not making any sense. You talk about choice, yet you've left me with none."

Spinner crosses his arms. "Hey, I'm not the one who brought you here. And if you'd just join us, you'd be free as…well, as a bird."

"I'm not interested. I won't hurt anyone. You don't need to demolish society in order to change it," Tokoyami says.

"You're young. You've got plenty of time to learn that's wrong the hard way, but let me save you the trouble: we don't _need _society. All these laws and social ideals – they're lies, just like a hero's smile. They're supposed to make you feel safe when the truth is you're anything but. There will always be some people in power stepping on the people beneath them, especially when their power is threatened."

"That doesn't make anarchy any better!" Tokoyami argues. "People will die."

"People always die," Spinner replies. "But before they do, they'll have the chance to _live_."

"That's…" Tokoyami sighs and shakes his head. "Enough. This war of words gets us nowhere."

A moment of quiet follows, both of them kneeling awkwardly on the cot and avoiding eye contact. Tokoyami shifts the blanket off of him, realizing that he doesn't need it anymore. He glances at Spinner. "Thank you for sharing your heat."

Spinner smiles and ruffles Tokoyami's feathers, much to his annoyance. "Sure. Us mutants have to stick together, right? No matter what the rest of the world says."


	6. Dead Men Tell No Tales

As always, a special thank you to those who leave reviews!

**Chapter Summary:** Shigaraki is done playing nice, and Tokoyami witnesses his own obituary.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dead Men Tell No Tales

Spinner reappears the next day with his space heater and a new comic anthology. He grins as he waves it in front of Tokoyami. "Here! I swiped this Junji Ito comic for ya', since you're into horror and all."

Tokoyami bristles. "I don't want you stealing things for me! The author, the publisher, and the book shop employees all deserve to be paid for their work."

"So you don't want it?" Spinner says. "Shame. It's not really my thing, so I guess I'll throw it out."

Tokoyami grimaces and snatches the book. "It shouldn't go to waste – and I suppose I have nothing better to do."

Spinner cackles. "I thought so. But you know, there is plenty to do around here. If you'd just talk to us a little more, maybe we could trust you with a job."

"My answer to that has not changed," Tokoyami replies, holding the book against his chest. He's read this collection before, but that connection with his old life makes it all the more important.

Spinner fidgets uncomfortably. "Maybe you should reconsider. Shigaraki's getting impatient. I like you well enough, but I'm not sticking my neck out for you. You're gonna get hurt."

Tokoyami shakes his head, though there is a rush of cold up his spine that has nothing to do with the weather. "You seem to think that you aren't hurting me already. These lights are torture enough. Why should I trust you when you won't even let me sleep?"

"That's the easy kind of torture," says Spinner. "The hard kind is when they hold you down and rip your scales off one by one – or feathers, in your case."

"I am sorry if that is something you suffered. But imagine you were locked in a freezer for weeks at a time. Is that better than pain?" says Tokoyami.

Spinner glances at him, then away again. "That's different."

"The cold makes you uncomfortable and weak, does it not?" Tokoyami asks. "The same is true of the light for me, and especially for Dark Shadow. You villains have been exploiting my weakness for weeks now. Should you decide to torture me further, it is not that great of a step."

"Shall we test that theory?"

Both Tokoyami and Spinner whip around to see Shigaraki and Dabi standing in the doorway. Shigaraki's eyes narrow on Tokoyami from behind the hand covering his face. "I don't have the resources to house useless things, and so far you have been nothing but a headache. You're still too attached to that 'hero' image you've been fed. It's easy to be noble when you think you have nothing to lose. I think it's time we raised the stakes."

Tokoyami backs up until his knees hit the cot, automatically calling for Dark Shadow. His quirk makes a valiant effort to protect him, emerging as a hazy specter from his abdomen, no bigger than a kitten.

Shigaraki laughs. "Is that the monster I've heard so much about? How adorable."

Tokoyami grits his teeth and Dark Shadow shows his claws. "I am not going to give in to torture, nor do I intend to go with you quietly."

Shigaraki clicks his tongue, then nods to Dabi. "Do it."

Dabi sends a burst of flame hurtling into Tokoyami. It strikes Dark Shadow, who shrieks and disappears so fast that some of the flames lick at Tokoyami's stomach before they disperse, burning his t-shirt and skin. He groans and doubles over.

"_Sorry Fumi!"_ Dark Shadow calls from within, his voice small and scared.

"_It's not your fault," _Tokoyami replies. "_Are you alright?"_

"_No," _says Dark Shadow, "_we are not_."

Tokoyami can only agree, but for the moment he must focus on the external threats.

"Spinner, get his arms," Shigaraki orders.

"Was that really necessary?" Spinner complains.

"_Get his arms_!"

Muttering to himself, Spinner pulls Tokoyami's arms behind his back. Tokoyami tries to struggle, but he's gotten weaker and he is still reeling from the blow to his stomach. Shigaraki tosses Spinner a pair of zip-tie cuffs, and Dabi keeps flames at the edges of his fingers in warning. Tokoyami feels like a fool; for all his bravado, he submits in under a minute.

Shigaraki jerks his head toward the hallway, and Spinner nudges Tokoyami forward to get him walking. He's been out in the hall before when they took him to the bathroom. This time, however, Shigaraki leads them in the opposite direction.

"I did warn you," Spinner whispers, hot breath ghosting over his feathers.

Tokoyami feels his legs tremble and threaten to fail him. He swallows and forces his spine to straighten. He tells himself this is not the first time he's been tortured – even if his previous experiences were all at the hands of inept, intolerant middle schoolers. He'd been plucked and punched and scratched, unable to defend himself because if he dared to release Dark Shadow he might actually have killed his classmates. He never wanted to give them the satisfaction of proving their insults about his villainous quirk correct. Since then he's joined UA and grown stronger. He's gained his own skills to fight and think his way through problems, with or without Dark Shadow's aid. He's fought villains, he's faced his demon's rampage, he's been hurt and recovered. He can do it all again.

They take him into a small room at the end of the hall, this one containing nothing but a few chairs and a small table covered in tools he doesn't really want to look at. It's also full of lights, at least as many as there are in his cell.

Dabi whistles. "You really went all out for this kid, eh boss? I'm almost jealous."

"You won't be in a moment. Get him in the chair and tie him tight."

Spinner doesn't argue this time. He pushes Tokoyami gently into a chair in the middle of the room. Tokoyami goes willingly; there is no escape that he can spot, and it would be a waste of energy to run now. Dabi would burn him before he could reach the door, and even if he made it out he doesn't know where he'd go next. He does flex his muscles as Spinner ties his wrists and ankles to the chair. He can practically hear Mr. Aizawa's voice in the room with him:

"_Take a deep breath and puff out your chest, pull your shoulders back. Push against the bonds and make yourself as big as possible while they tie you. Keep your limbs apart if you can. When your captors are gone, it will be easier to wriggle out. Now, get into pairs and we'll practice. I don't care with who, just do it quickly. …wait, yes I do. Mineta, get away from Ashido. You're with Bakugo."_

The memory gives Tokoyami a moment to settle himself. He can pretend it's only Midoriya tying him, repeatedly asking if the knots are too tight and apologizing when Iida scolds him for being a terrible villain.

"Now," Shigaraki announces, breaking the illusion as Spinner gives one last tug on the ropes. "Let's keep this simple and be honest with each other. I'll even start: You are going to answer my questions. If you don't, we're going to hurt you."

Tokoyami takes a breath and wraps his fingers around the ropes, just for something to hold onto. "Then, in the interest of honesty, I'll give you my answer now: No."

Shigaraki's laugh comes out in a hiss. "You've watched too many movies. Let's see how well that bravery holds up in reality."

He reaches for Tokoyami's head and plucks a feather. Tokoyami flinches on reflex, but it doesn't really hurt. Shigaraki twirls the feather between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you know what my quirk is?"

Tokoyami only glares at him.

"Silence is not an answer, but I'll give you this one for free," Shigaraki continues. He adds his middle finger to the feather, then the ring finger. "It's called Decay. I can destroy anything that I touch. It will simply…disintegrate."

He brings his pinky down on Tokoyami's feather, and it immediately crumbles to ash. Memories of Mr. Aizawa covered in bandages fill Tokoyami's head, accompanied with Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta's vivid stories of their teacher's fight against Shigaraki and the nomu.

Tokoyami swallows. "_Dark Shadow?"_

"_Sorry, Fumi. Can't…light. No good."_ The response in his head is disjointed, but he can feel the comforting coolness curling in his chest and steadying his thundering heart.

"So tell me…"

"_It's alright. I just don't want to be alone," _Tokoyami thinks.

"How does a student enter U.A., now that the security has changed?"

"_I'm here. Always," _Dark Shadow replies.

"We found your ID card. There's no point in being silent on that. But is that all it takes to enter?" Shigaraki asks.

Tokoyami says nothing.

Shigaraki sighs. "Too bad. I thought we agreed to be honest." He grabs the front of Tokoyami's sweatshirt. The material falls apart around him, leaving Tokoyami's chest bare. Shigaraki raises his hand again.

"Boss…!" Spinner exclaims, jumping from his place against the wall.

Shigaraki's first finger touches Tokoyami's ribs, the others hovering beside it. Then he pulls away. "Thank you for volunteering, Spinner."

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you. If I hit him, he'll be dead. I'm not ready to be rid of him quite yet, though it's certainly heading that way," Shigaraki replies.

"I don't know, boss," says Spinner, rubbing the back of his neck. "Something about hitting a kid who can't fight back doesn't feel right."

Shigaraki rolls his eyes. "He _is _fighting. He's been making a fool of you, getting into your head and making you think he's anything but another pawn of those heroes you hate so much. But fine. If you don't want to do it, I'll have Dabi set him on fire."

Dabi, looking all too eager, raises a fistful of flames. Spinner beats him to it. Tokoyami supposes he should be grateful, but that's not what comes to mind when he's punched in the gut so hard he can feel his breakfast trying to make its way back up his throat. It feels something like a betrayal after all the hours he and Spinner spent talking and reading comic books.

"How do you enter U.A. High School?" Shigaraki repeats.

Tokoyami only grunts in answer. He's not sure he could open his beak without vomiting, anyway.

"Do it again," Shigaraki orders.

Spinner hesitates, and Tokoyami swallows back the bile.

"_Again!"_

Tokoyami's prepared this time. He breathes out like All Might taught them just before the blow strikes his side. It hurts, but it's no worse than sparring with some of his classmates.

"_That's all this is. It's just another a test, and I'm going to pass,_" he thinks.

"_We are_," Dark Shadow whispers.

"How do you enter U.A.?"

"_Do you remember when Satou sent me flying with one hit, straight into Kouda? It was like hitting a wall."_

"_I do," _says Dark Shadow.

"Again." Spinner doesn't hesitate this time, and a fist hits his ribs.

"_They wouldn't let it go for three days, even though I was fine. They made me an apple pie."_

"_I yelled at them."_

"_You scared them."_

"_I wish I could scare them now."_

"How do you enter U.A.?"

"_It's alright."_

Another blow, and then a second right after.

"_It's not."_

"Let's try another question," Shigaraki says. "Something _easy_. How many people live in each dorm?"

Tokoyami blinks at him. "I don't know."

"He speaks!" Dabi laughs.

"It's hardly an answer," Shigaraki grumbles. "How many people live in _your _dorm?"

"I don't know," Tokoyami repeats.

"I thought you U.A. students were supposed to be smart," says Dabi. "Did you fail math or something?"

"I'm afraid you haven't kidnapped the top of the class," Tokoyami replies dryly. His stomach and ribs are sore, but it's still no worse than heroics training.

"Than who is?" asks Shigaraki, leaning closer.

Tokoyami keeps his beak shut; he's not about to give the League a new target. Spinner raises his fist and Tokoyami prepares himself for another hit, but Shigaraki holds up a hand.

"I don't understand why you're protecting them. They've abandoned you. So why not protect yourself instead?" he says.

Tokoyami shakes his head. "They'll come. My friends, my teachers, the heroes – they're looking for me, and they're not going to stop until they find me. When they do-"

"Oh, that's so sad," Dabi interrupts. "You don't even know that you're dead."

Tokoyami stares at him, sure that he's misheard. "I...what?"

"You're dead. It's all over the news – or it was, a couple days ago. It's old news already. No one cares except mommy and daddy now, and they're busy planning your funeral. After that you'll be nothing to anyone but a painful memory. A ghost, just like me." Dabi grins, stretching the staples along the sides of his face.

Horror pools in Tokoyami's stomach, and the pain is far worse than any beating they could give him. "No," he whispers. "That's impossible. You're lying."

"Sounds like we finally struck a nerve," says Dabi. He pulls a phone from his pocket. "Shall we prove it?"

Shigaraki waves his hand. "Fine, whatever. I still think that was a stupid move. Now we can't even try for a ransom."

Dabi taps at his phone screen. "I wouldn't worry. I don't think this bird's worth much, and now the heroes are off our tails. I told you he'd come through."

"You also said we can't trust him," Shigaraki replies.

"We can't. Ah, here we go. I've got one of the articles saved. I still get all misty-eyed when I read it," Dabi says. He shoves the phone in Tokoyami's face. The screen is lit up with an article from just a day ago, his U.A. picture displayed under the title _Missing U.A. Student Latest Victim of Mutant Killer._

**_Late last night police confirmed the discovery of further evidence concerning missing U.A. student Tokoyami Fumikage. Tragically, there will be no happy ending for this case. Police believe that the hero in training is now the latest victim of the Mutant Killer, who has committed several grisly murders of those with mutant quirks in the area surrounding—_**

"They can't believe it. Whatever _evidence _you planted, they'll realize it's a fake," Tokoyami says. His hands are shaking behind his back.

"Oh, but it's not fake. We returned a couple of the things we borrowed from you; figured your parents would want something to hold onto," says Dabi.

"My parents – you leave my family alone!" Tokoyami yells, lunging forward and nearly upsetting the chair.

"Hey, we haven't touched them!" Spinner promises.

"_Yet_," Dabi adds. He taps on his phone and to bring up a video of his parents in front of a sea of microphones and lights. Neither of them ever enjoyed the spotlight, and the lights must hurt his mother, whose quirk is similar to Dark Shadow. As he watches his father speak, Tokoyami wishes he could jump through the screen to protect them, tell them he's still here.

**"_Fumikage is our only child, though with Dark Shadow we always felt like we had twins. Now we've lost them both. There are no words for this. To tell you that we are hurting and grieving is simply inadequate. Watching them grow was the highlight of my life. What's left behind is emptiness."_**

**"_They were kind and smart, a little mischievous. They wanted to be a hero to show the world that darkness is not evil, that there is strength and safety to be found there. That's what everyone should know. That's our son, not all these speculations of how he might have…" his mother trails off. The shadows around her lengthen and darken so that even the camera lights cannot fully illuminate her face._**

**_His father's arm wraps more tightly around her shoulders. "We want the ones responsible for our son's…we want them brought to justice. That's the best we can ask for now."_**

**"_Do you hold U.A. High School responsible?" a reporter asks._**

**"_The staff at U.A. have been with us through this investigation. They've kept us informed every step of the way, and they-"_**

**"_They should never have let this happen!" his mother interrupts. The shadows flare, physically pushing some of the reporters back. "Parents should not be lured in by that school's reputation for producing heroes, like our family was. They should be warned by its reputation for student injuries, victimization, and death!"_**

"Still want to protect your oh-so-precious high school?" Shigaraki asks.

"It wasn't their fault," Tokoyami whispers.

The newsreel shifts to a shot outside of U.A. as reporters clamor for comments from the teachers and try to gain access to the campus. Tokoyami spots Mr. Aizawa at the front of the group, glaring down the press.

**"_Does U.A. have an official statement?" one reporter asks, shoving a microphone into his face with an extendable arm._**

**"_Our deepest sympathies are with the Tokoyami family during this time, and we continue to provide the top security for all students on this campus. Which is why you won't be getting any closer," Aizawa replies._**

**"_Eraserhead, the victim was part of the infamous 1-A class! Haven't your students been attacked before?"_**

**"_My students have been targeted by multiple villains. We continue to provide training and-"_**

**"_Then how was Tokoyami Fumikage murdered? Is your program not vigorous enough?"_**

Tokoyami can see the vein in Mr. Aizawa's forehead twitch, even through the video feed.

"**_The police have evidence that may or may not be linked to a known killer. The nature of this evidence remains unclear," Aizawa says._**

**"_The case has been officially transferred from a missing person to a murder investigation. Don't you think-"_**

**"_I think you've wasted enough of my time. Get out of here, you vultures. Stop harassing my students – and leave that family alone!"_**

The video cuts to a far more organized news conference with Gang Orca at the head.

**"_In the wake of this latest tragedy, my agency is renewing its pledge to support mutant quirk rights and anti-discrimination campaigns. I personally wish to extend my promise to the Tokoyamis, and to the families of all the victims of this despicable villain: I will not rest until the Mutant Killer has been arrested and faces justice for their crimes."_**

One last time the scene changes. Hawks stands in front of his agency, looking like he's about ready to take off and leave his sidekicks to deal with the reporters.

"**_Tsukuyomi is…was…a hero with great potential. It was an honor to have him as an intern, and I deeply regret that I will not have the chance to see him grow into a pro. I'll be joining Gang Orca and other heroes in the search for the Mutant Killer. To the family and friends of Tsukuyomi, I can only say that I am so, so sorry."_**

The newsfeed returns to the reporters in the studio, both grim-faced as they share their final thoughts on Tokoyami's apparent demise. Tokoyami doesn't hear them. He feels sick and cold with terror, and he can feel Dark Shadow make a valiant, if futile, effort to rise in response to his distress. His feathers are damp, and he realizes that he's crying.

"_No one is coming," _he tells Dark Shadow. _"They weren't lying. We are on our own."_

"_We always are. Always were. But we are alone together," _Dark Shadow replies.

"I think we finally broke him," Dabi chuckles.

"Is that so?" says Shigaraki, leaning in close to Tokoyami. He reaches out and Tokoyami flinches, but Shigaraki only brushes two fingers over his cheek, collecting Tokoyami's tears on the tips of his fingers. "We should have told him about this to begin with."

"Spinner?" Tokoyami says desperately, looking around for the closest thing he had to a friendly face.

Spinner looks away. "Sorry to disappoint ya, kid. I told you it would turn out like this. Nobody looks too hard for the likes of us; not for long."

"So you see, you've got nothing left to bother protecting and nothing to go back to. Nothing but us. You might as well answer my questions," says Shigaraki.

Tokoyami shakes his head. "No. No, I'm _nothing _like you."

Spinner crosses his arms. "Yeah? What happened to _homo potentia_?"

"That's not the same thing at all! You – you kidnapped me, you hurt me, you made my family think I'm dead. You already killed me, so what more could you do?" Tokoyami shouts.

Spinner pulls back his fist, but Shigaraki holds up a hand. "Stop. I think our ghost here may just need some time to think about how he wants to spend his afterlife. If you really believe this is all the hell you can experience, you greatly underestimate what it means to suffer. Dabi, Spinner – take him back to his room. And this time we won't be wasting anymore of our resources. No more food, no new clothes, no more books. Dead men don't need them."


	7. Last Words

Oof, this chapter took some serious editing! Chapter 8 will see the return of Hawks' POV. Don't get to scared by the title of this one, however - I'm far from finished with Tokoyami.

**WARNING:** This chapter includes suicidal thoughts and torture. It's no more graphic than the previous chapter.

**Chapter summary:** Forced to contemplate his own mortality, Tokoyami begins to lose hope. Dark Shadow and Twice do their best to encourage him in their own ways, while Dabi, Toga, and Shigaraki seek answers at any cost.

* * *

Chapter 7: Last Words

Tokoyami spends the next several hours curled around his stomach on the cot and choking on tears. His torso is bruised from Spinner's punches and red from Dabi's fire. He's lucky that Dark Shadow took the brunt of that first attack, or he's sure it would be black and blistered. The physical pain hardly registers, however, in comparison to the horror running through his mind.

He's dead. At least, he's dead to everyone he cares about. He pictures his parents in mourning, like when his grandmother died. They'd stand before his small memorial and hold one another, the shadows shuddering around his mother in response to her distress and his father's beak hooked over her shoulder. He can't remember what the last thing he said to them was, and now he might never see them again. It hurts like someone is reaching into his chest and squeezing his heart until it bursts.

"_Do you think they miss me too?" _Dark Shadow asks.

"_Yes," _Tokoyami replies without hesitation. _"You heard dad – they love you. You are my brother. They mourn for us both."_

"_What about our friends?"_

"_The same." _Tokoyami is glad that he does not need to respond out loud, or he is sure his voice would fail him. U.A. was the first place where he and Dark Shadow felt truly accepted.

Shoji and Kouda were the last people he spoke to, besides the lady in the shop. They'd confirmed the location and time of their lunch, then waved as they went their separate ways. He can only imagine the number of texts and missed calls that must be on his phone, now in the clutches of the League. He hopes they don't blame themselves.

He wonders how his other classmates reacted to the news. Did they rage against his disappearance and passing? Did they try to find him themselves? 1-A bands together whenever their classmates are in trouble. Tokoyami has witnessed their willingness to break every rule in the book just to keep one another safe.

But then…why has no one come for him? It's possible the villains have hidden a rescue attempt from him, but he's certain they wouldn't miss an opportunity to brag about his allies' failure. Did anyone even _try _to find him? Will they forget about him now? And what happened to the heroes?

Tokoyami knows for a fact that Hawks has some secret intelligence on the League of Villains. It was the reason he invited Tokoyami to be his intern in the first place. Surely Hawks has some idea of the League's location and intentions. Surely he's realized they were involved in Tokoyami's disappearance. Tokoyami did not spent enough time with the man to claim that he knows him particularly well, but he trusts Hawks with his life. That trust is both a job requirement and something Tokoyami feels Hawks earned after his work study. Tokoyami has to rely on that now; he has to believe that somewhere out there, Hawks has a plan for Tokoyami and the League. Hawks may give off the impression that he acts recklessly, but in truth his every move is calculated. Speed means nothing if he overshoots his target.

Yet in the video interview, Hawks seemed sincerely upset and pledged his support to Gang Orca's search for the Mutant Killer. Was that just an act, or was he as convinced of Tokoyami's death as everyone else? The only one in the video who did not acknowledged his demise as a fact was Mr. Aizawa.

Tokoyami glances at his unfinished English essay, still sitting on the table alongside the dictionary. The villains have taken everything else from the room. They must believe that he really is using a code if they left his writing behind. They're going to be disappointed when they figure out it's only English homework and the ramblings of a teenager who writes depressing poetry even when he _hasn't _been kidnapped and tortured. Seized with a sudden need to confirm his own existence, Tokoyami grabs his pencil and scans through the dictionary.

"I live," he writes. "I am living. I am alive. I exist. I am existing. I animate. I am animating. I breathe. I am breathing. I aware. I am awaring. I conscious. I vital. I endure. I remain. I survive. I live. I live. I live. I li-"

There's shouting outside the door. Tokoyami pauses with his pencil poised over the page, his concentration broken.

"–point if he starves to death?"

"Kid has to learn some basic respect. We've been too soft on him, let him get comfortable." That's Dabi; Tokoyami can hear his smirk all the way through the door. It sends shivers up his spine.

"You fucking tortured him!"

"And? What did you think this was, daycare?"

"No. But it's not…that! We're not here to hurt kids! We're here to hurt everyone!" Ah. That's Twice, returned from whatever assignment kept him away from Tokoyami's earlier trauma. It's kind of nice to know that someone else is opposed to his mistreatment, even if it is a villain.

"And how do you think we're going to do that without any information? I've kept up my side of the deal. What happened with your contact again? Oh, right. He murdered Magne, took Compress' arm, stole you and Toga for a month, and finally got his whole organization wiped out. We've got nothing to show for that entire venture but a couple of bullets."

"That's true! That's a lie! We destroyed a rival. Your contact's no better. Your contact's amazing! He's a liar, he's only using you."

"My contact might be a liar, but I damn well know it. It's a mutual arrangement, and I know exactly how to use him. He's the reason this kid of yours hasn't brought every hero in the district down on our heads."

"He's not my kid, I don't care about him! I like him. Your contact is why we'll never get ransom out of him. You can't ransom a dead man."

"Yeah, and without a ransom we need to get something else out of him. He might be pint sized, but he's still a hero. He's just like every other bastard in the system, and he might have some intel that could help us dismantle it. We're going to get our money's worth one way or another."

"Pick another way, then."

"The nice way ain't working too well. But if you really want to play good cop…"

Tokoyami tunes out the rest of their argument. If he's dead, he should at least be allowed to enjoy it. He shouldn't have to answer their questions, grapple with his emotions, or feel any pain. He should just lie down and turn to dust.

He used to dream of death, the way he supposes many chronically depressed teenagers do before they learn to handle intrusive thoughts. It was never something he thought about seriously – at the very least, not for long. At the lowest points in his life Dark Shadow has always been with him, for better or worse.

"_I won't let you die, Fumi. Not then, not now," _says Dark Shadow.

"_You're too late for that,"_ Tokoyami replies. A tear rolls off the edge of his beak and lands on the page beneath his hand, blurring the letters.

"_Fumi-"_

The door slams open. Tokoyami flinches but doesn't bother to look up. He doesn't care what they do to him now. If he dies here, what does it matter? The rest of the world already thinks he's gone, murdered one way or another.

Dark Shadow growls. _"I will NOT let that happen."_

Tokoyami gives Dark Shadow a mental shove, locking the quirk out of his conscious mind. He wants to mourn his life in peace. Twice races to his side and makes it clear that's unlikely to happen. "Hey, Tsukuyomi! You okay?"

Tokoyami ignores him. He picks up his pencil and goes back to writing. Dabi snatches the page, leaving a long streak of pencil across it. "What's this, a confession or a suicide note?"

Tokoyami grabs for it, but Dabi holds the page beyond his reach. "'_I live_,'" he reads. "'_I am living.'_ What bullshit is this? You don't even have the grammar right. '_Aware_' is a fucking adjective, dipshit."

"Stop teasing, give that back," Twice snaps. "Hold onto it, it might have a code. How do you know that, anyway?"

Dabi scoffs. "Perfect little soldier boys have to be perfect little scholars, too."

Deprived of his only distraction, Tokoyami returns his cot and lies down with his back to them. He's never been so tired in his life, yet even when he shuts his eyes the lights burn through his eyelids.

A hand lands on his shoulder and he flinches away. Twice immediately pulls back. "Damn, you're freezing! If you get sick, I'm not calling the doctor. Dabi, call the doctor."

Dabi rolls his eyes. "You are impossible to work with, you know that? You're shit at interrogations, too. It works better like this."

He grabs Tokoyami's shoulder, palm too hot against his bare skin, and flips him over onto his back. "I don't care if you're trying to play the brooding hero or just sulking; either way, you won't like how it works out for you. What you got today was _easy_. Next time I'll show you some more of my quirk. Maybe we can even let yours out to play."

That brings a spark of life back to Tokoyami. "Leave Dark Shadow out of this. You've done enough to him already."

"Do you feel each other's pain? I have to admit, even I'm a little curious. You don't meet many shadows," says Dabi.

Tokoyami growls through his teeth and tries to jerk away from the villain's grip. "Go away."

"You're in no position to make demands. How thick is your skull, dead man?" Dabi replies, giving him a shove. "We've got work to do. Twice, get going. Believe it or not, I have better things to do than hold down weaklings."

Tokoyami frowns at Twice, the only member of the League who hasn't done a thing to hurt him yet. Twice reaches into his pocket and Tokoyami tenses, expecting a knife or a needle full of something to make him talk. Instead, Twice produces a measuring tape.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Whatever I want," says Twice. "I'm just following Shigaraki's orders. Now hold still, my copies are only as good as my measurements. They're perfect!"

Tokoyami blinks. "You're making a clone of me?"

"Just a precaution. It's a perfect use of my talents. Dead men make good criminals," Twice replies. He unravels the tape and holds it up against Tokoyami's body. "My talents are wasted like this. A copy of you is useless. It's a terrible idea to use your ghost for anything."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with both sides of you on that one," says Dabi.

Tokoyami squirms, then stills. They're right. The League could make terrible use of his clone to invade U.A. or wreak havoc on civilians, but it would probably be their final act of villainy. Even if no one realized it was a copy and not the real Tokoyami, the reappearance of a dead man would make even the least experienced hero suspicious.

"What does Shigaraki want to do with my clone?" he asks.

"No idea! I have a few guesses," says Twice.

"Are you going to interrogate it…me?" Tokoyami asks. He winces as Twice wraps the tape around his waist and injured stomach.

"It won't matter to you," Dabi says. "You can't feel your clone's pain. I should know; that hobo who calls himself a teacher destroyed two of mine and I didn't feel a thing."

"Of course he did. Eraserhead is stronger than any of you," Tokoyami replies. His feather puff up a little with indignation and pride, much to Dabi's apparent amusement.

"Don't be so sure. Twice's copies aren't as _perfect _as he'd like you to think. I bet I could give Eraserhead a run for his money in a real match up. He's not the one I'm interested in, though," says Dabi.

"Stop telling him so much about my quirk!" Twice shouts.

"I'm just trying out your buddy cop routine," Dabi shrugs. "So now you know about us. How about you and your monster? Or did I scare it away?"

Tokoyami feels Dark Shadow bristling inside him, rattling the mental box Tokoyami shoved him in. "Why don't you turn off the lights and ask him yourself?"

Dabi laughs. "Oh, I would love to. I think we'd make a hell of a match up. The dark side versus the light side – it's kind of ironic, isn't it? Makes you rethink which one of us is the villain."

"You are," Tokoyami growls.

"C'mon, kid," says Dabi. "You're a dead man now. Why not take advantage of that? You could reinvent yourself, become whoever you want to be. No past, no expectations, just a wide-open future."

"Is that what you did?" Tokoyami asks.

"Sure," says Dabi. "This is who I am, scars and all. Nothing before this matters."

"For someone who has no past, you sure seem to hold a lot of grudges," Tokoyami says.

"Stay still!" Twice demands. The measuring tape wraps around his beak, forcing his silence.

Dabi grins. "You're a stubborn little shit, I'll give you that. I was worried for a moment that you'd given up on us. It'd be pretty annoying if you just went and offed yourself."

"Please don't do that," Twice adds. "Yeah, I don't want to clean up the mess."

Tokoyami doesn't respond, even when the pressure on his beak lifts. The idea of his own death has been so pervasive today that it is impossible to dismiss. There is some appeal to giving in; he's exhausted, he's in pain, and his hope for rescue is dwindling. He has no doubt that's Dabi's threats of more terrible torture are very real, and he is not foolish enough to believe that he will withstand it all in silence. Suicide would be _inconvenient_, at the very least, for his captors. That seems to be the best he can hope for.

He only wishes he could leave something for his family and friends to let them know it's not their fault. To tell them how much he loves them, how he'd give anything to return to them. Well – _anything _isn't quite right. He won't betray his friends, not even for the chance to say goodbye.

"_Stay alive, Fumi. Stay alive with me and say hello instead," _Dark Shadow insists, forcing the thought through Tokoyami's mental block.

"Your feathers are all wet. Is that normal?" says Twice. "I've never made feathers before. It's going to be such a pain. It'll be very exciting to try!"

Dabi sighs. "Are we done yet?"

"You can't rush art! Yes, nearly there," Twice replies.

Dabi rolls his eyes and cracks his neck, then looks back down at Tokoyami. "Since I've got you here, I've got another question. Call it a personal interest."

"I already told you I'm not answering your questions. You can burn me again, if that will satisfy you," Tokoyami says. He regrets it instantly when the palm against his shoulder suddenly flares with heat.

Dabi laughs. "Believe me, it would. But this one shouldn't be so hard. I just want to know about Shoto."

"Shoto?"

"Yeah. Red and white hair, giant scar, kinda hard to miss. That Shoto. You two friends?"

Tokoyami scowls. He can already imagine Dabi ambushing Todoroki, smirking as he tests Cremation against Todoroki's Half-Cold Half-Hot. "What do you want with him?"

"Nothing much. I promise I'll be a good boy if you answer. I'm not going near him. Not yet, anyway," says Dabi. "If you don't answer, I could pay his family a little visit and find out for myself."

"Stay away from them!" Tokoyami yells.

"Stop moving!" Twice shouts. "All done. You can let him go now."

"Just when the conversation was getting interesting," says Dabi. He releases Tokoyami with a sigh, and Tokoyami immediately scrambles away. He examines his shoulder to find a reddened handprint on his skin, still hot to the touch.

"I need cold water," he says. Between Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kaminari, the entirety of 1-A is well-acquainted with the treatment of minor burns.

"I need answers," Dabi replies. "I'll trade you for them."

"No deal," Tokoyami growls.

"Guess we're both going to be disappointed today." Dabi stretches, then makes his way over to the door. "C'mon, Twice. Visiting hours are over. Shigaraki wants to give him some time to reconsider his answers."

Twice hesitates. "But…he really might get sick."

"Then it's his own damn fault. Unless you want to give him _your _jacket?" Dabi asks.

Twice looks down at his jeans, black shirt, and blue jacket. The jacket is threadbare and covered in the uneven stitches of an amateur tailor. Tokoyami can't decide if it would be worse to wear the villain's clothes or freeze. Not that he gets a say in it. Twice is already following Dabi out the door. "See ya', kid. Think about what we said – it's easier if you just look out for yourself. No one else is looking for you now, after all."

With that, Tokoyami is left alone in the light once more.

XXX

At some point Tokoyami's exhaustion catches up with him, and he sleeps despite the lights. When he wakes again his joints are stiff with cold and his injuries protest the cramped position. His stomach growls and the inside of his mouth is bone dry. The League hasn't left him a single drop of water.

Tokoyami has read about monks who are able to enter a meditative state so deep they can go weeks without food. He's always wondered if such intense mediation would help him awaken some new understanding of his quirk, since the practice does renew and deepen his connection to Dark Shadow. He figures he might as well try.

Tokoyami wraps the blanket around himself, gets comfortable, and reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants. He's relieved to find that his guitar strings and flashlight are still there. It means that the League did not manage to rifle through his clothing while he slept (a legitimate fear, given his level of exhaustion). He focuses on the breath filtering in and out of his lungs and runs his fingers over the smooth surface of the flashlight. Thus grounded, Tokoyami sinks into himself.

At first Dark Shadow refuses to cooperate. He's angry with Tokoyami for blocking him out during his interaction with Twice and Dabi, but Tokoyami can feel that his quirk's anger is rooted in worry and fear. Light is not the only thing that frightens Dark Shadow. If Tokoyami dies, neither of them knows what will become of the quirk. That is part of the reason Dark Shadow protects his host so ruthlessly.

Tokoyami apologizes for his moments of despair, and Dark Shadow repeats his promise to brave the light if it will keep Tokoyami safe. No new powers appear to result from the session, but it does bring the pair back into balance. Tokoyami feels less hopelessly alone. He and Dark Shadow will never abandon one another, even if they are lost to the rest of the world.

When Tokoyami blinks back into full awareness, his only clue to the amount of time that has passed is how badly he needs to use the bathroom. It hardly seems fair, given that he hasn't had anything to drink. He bangs on the door and waves at the camera to no avail. He doesn't want to give the villains the satisfaction of his embarrassment, and he doubts they'll offer to clean if he gives in and picks corner to piss in. The room's too small to deal with the smell. He sits on the cot and tries to meditate again, but it's much harder to focus. Clearly he is going to need more practice if he wants to reach the level of the monks who can deny all bodily functions.

Just when he's about to make a choice between wet pants and that back corner, he hears the locks click on the door. Tokoyami has never been so happy to see Dabi, who rolls his eyes and allows him to stop in the bathroom. Tokoyami takes advantage of the time to drink tap water from his hands after he's washed them. It's not enough to quench his thirst before Dabi bangs on the door, but it's better than nothing.

Dabi drags him back to the interrogation room. The setup is the same, with Tokoyami tied to a chair in front of his captors, only now Toga has taken Spinner's place. She grins at him and brandishes a knife. Tokoyami swallows. That will do a great deal more damage than Spinner's fists. Crueler still is Shigaraki, who takes a bite out of an apple directly in front of Tokoyami's face. The sight of the sweet fruit is enough to make his mouth water and his stomach growl.

"If you're hungry, all you have to do is answer," Shigaraki says. "How do you get into U.A.?"

Tokoyami looks away from the apple and stamps down on his stomach's protests. Shigaraki sighs. "Pity. I don't even like apples."

He squeezes the fruit with all five fingers, and Tokoyami can't hide his horror as he watches the apple rot to pieces.

"Come on Shigaraki, don't waste it. We could have fed it to the birds," Dabi says.

Shigaraki lets out a huff that might be amusement or annoyance. "We can get more. Which students have the strongest quirks?"

Tokoyami stares past him and tries not to focus on the way the light reflects off Toga's knife. The task becomes easier and harder in equal measure when Toga shifts out of his line of vision. He can no longer see the knife, but seconds later he can _feel _it. He winces as a sudden, sharp pain flashes across his arm.

"_Fumi!" _Dark Shadow's outrage echoes through his mind.

"_It's alright. I think it's just a scratch. She wants to scare us,"_ Tokoyami thinks. He sincerely hopes that he's right.

"Better not flinch. I don't want to slip and cut something important," Toga says. She kisses his check, and Tokoyami tries to twist his head away until the cold, flat edge of her knife presses against the other side of his face. "I said _don't flinch._"

"Don't touch me," Tokoyami snaps. Dark Shadow makes a valiant effort to form a barrier, but only manages a few wisps of darkness that manifest between his feathers and Toga's knife before disappearing entirely.

Toga laughs and runs her free hand through his feathers and over his beak. "That was super cute, but I'm not into you like that. Maybe if you tell me about my sweet Izuku I'll be nice to you anyway."

"I didn't bring you here to talk about your pathetic crush,"Shigaraki growls.

Toga sticks her tongue out. "Why should you get to ask all the questions?"

"She's got a point," says Dabi. "There's a couple of things I'd like answered, too."

"We are _not _using the boy to take care of your personal problems!" Shigaraki shouts.

"Are you kidding? None of us would stick around here if it wasn't fuckin' personal!" Dabi replies, his quirk flaring along with his temper.

"Yeah," Toga agrees. "You can't expect me to do your dirty work for free!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Three sets of eyes turn on Tokoyami. "What was that?" says Shigaraki.

Tokoyami grits his teeth. He doesn't understand Dabi's interest in Todoroki or Toga's crush on Midoriya, and he has no intention of trying. "It doesn't matter which one of you questions me. I'm no traitor."

The tension in the room pulls tighter than a hangman's noose – and then Shigaraki laughs. "You young heroes are such naïve little fools. Everyone in the world is a traitor, given the proper motivations. I promise we're going to find yours."

"So you admit that you would betray the League," says Tokoyami.

Shigaraki's laughter ends abruptly, and he slaps Tokoyami across the face. Tokoyami yelps, more out of surprise than pain. Given that it was Shigaraki who hit him, he feels lucky to have a face at all.

"I _am _the League," Shigaraki hisses.

"Oh re-_lax_," Toga hums. "Admit it wasn't your best threat and move on. I'm getting bored."

"You've been here for five minutes and you already got to scratch him," says Dabi.

"What's your point?" Toga replies.

Shigaraki looks about ready to smack his underlings, too. Instead, he keeps his wrath focused on Tokoyami. "You won't tell us about your friends – fine. They're minor annoyances at most, and some may yet be turned to our way of thinking. How about Hawks?"

That catches Tokoyami off guard. "Hawks?"

"Hey, that's my question," Dabi complains.

Shigaraki ignores him. "He was your mentor, correct? Who does he work for?"

Tokoyami says nothing. The sharp edge of Toga's knife sinks into his skin, this time dragging slowly down his arm so that Tokoyami can feel the way his skin splits. He groans.

"Come on, kid. Why get yourself hurt over an easy question?" Dabi says. "We could find that one on the internet."

"Why ask what you already know, then?" Tokoyami says through his teeth. "His agency is common knowledge."

"Are you sure about that?" Shigaraki asks.

"_If they don't know, then they are very stupid," _Dark Shadow thinks.

"_Unfortunately I doubt that is the case," _Tokoyami replies. Aloud, he says, "Yes, I'm sure."

Shigaraki watches him silently for a moment, then asks, "What is your relationship to Hawks?"

"You said it yourself. I was his intern," Tokoyami says. "Why does it even matter? He thinks I'm dead, like everyone else."

Dabi snorts. "You could say that."

Before Tokoyami has a chance to process Dabi's odd tone, Shigaraki changes the topic. "What about All Might? Does he still have any of his power?"

"All Might is more powerful than you ever will be," says Tokoyami.

"Oh? And what do you know of his quirk?" Shigaraki asks.

"It has nothing to do with his quirk. He is powerful because he inspires the future, and you only want to destroy it," Tokoyami replies.

"I think you should reconsider that," says Shigaraki.

"Why?" Tokoyami asks.

Shigaraki smiles. "Because _I am here_, and he is not."

The questions continue for over an hour before they finally drag him back to his room, leaving him with a single bottle of juice to keep him alive. Tokoyami manages to confirm that the cuts Toga made on his arms are superficial before he falls into another exhausted sleep.

It becomes a pattern: he sleeps, he writes, he's questioned, he's beaten or cut or burned. It feels like weeks, but the League assures him it's only been a few days. Dabi even shows him an online newspaper with the date and takes great pleasure in pointing out the fact that articles about Tokoyami's disappearance and death have already been replaced with fresh news. Tokoyami begins to wonder if this is going to be his entire life; if, after all that he's endured, he's going to die of starvation without ever getting the chance to fight back.

His writing suffers as well, becoming less detailed and coherent. He tries to keep up with it anyway. It is the only means he has to ensure there is some record of his existence, and sometimes it's all that keeps him from giving in to despair.

_\- I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm so tired. I'm so cold. Even Dark Shadow does not speak as much. Still, I refuse to give them what they want. I'll die if I must. They have already made a ghost of me. I am not afraid. As for the League:_

_I know you are reading this. It does not matter. I have not answered your questions verbally, and I shall not answer them in writing either. I will not betray my friends, even if they have forgotten me. Not for heat, not for freedom, not even for the smallest bite of an apple._

_You face not one will, but two. If any hero or civilian should find this, know that I, Tsukuyomi, and my quirk, Dark Shadow, resisted. Anything they have gained from me was without my knowledge or intention. Know also that I am alive. _I live. I exist. I endure. I survive. I -


	8. Hidden Things

I've decided to stop doing full chapter summaries. They take away from the suspense, and it's getting hard to write them without spoilers!

Thank you for your continued comments. I'm so happy people are invested in this story! This chapter is a little shorter than usual; it was originally part of the next chapter, but it was getting way too long. We're finally back to Hawks' POV, so this chapter begins where chapter 2 ended.

* * *

Chapter 8: Hidden Things

_**Now**_

Hawks is back to the first page he found of Tokoyami's journal. The final "I" is well formed, with no sudden streak of ink. There are no splotches of blood or rips in the page to suggest that whatever happened to prevent Tokoyami from returning to this entry was violent. On the other hand, if Tokoyami went willingly, then why didn't he finish that final word? The whole thing feels too familiar. Hawks is back at square one: Tokoyami has disappeared, and all he has are theories and a bad feeling.

He decides to search the room one more time. It's clear that the League has been reading Tokoyami's journal as well, so it stands to reason that he hid some of his entries. Hawks stands, still careful of his wounds, and does another visual sweep of the room. There's nothing more on the floor except for a few roaches. He almost steps on them, then reconsiders: too many have already lost their lives because of him. Besides, he's in nothing but socks and that would be disgusting.

Next, he inspects possible hiding spots: under the mattress, inside the pillow, tucked into the dictionary, beneath the table. Nothing.

As Hawks lifts himself from looking under the table his head spins. He catches himself against the nearest wall and shuts his eyes, focusing on his breathing and the texture beneath his hands. It's smooth and cool beneath his fingers, until they brush against a long, thick crack in the wall. He runs his fingers idly over the length of it as his vision clears and his pulse slows. Then his nails catch on something softer.

He blinks, vision clearing, and squints at the crack. There's paper inside it, folded over and pressed deep into the crack so that only the very edge of a page sticks out. Hawks' pulse speeds up again as he tugs it free. It looks like Tokoyami has some secret entries after all.

Hawks' hands are trembling as he unfolds the pages. He blames it on his physical condition; the water bottle is nearly empty, and he doesn't know how long it's been since he had anything to eat. The Number Two Hero certainly wouldn't get so worked up over an essay.

Only, it's not an essay at all. It's a drawing, and not a particularly good one at that. Hawks has seen some of Tokoyami's doodles before, and they're better than anything Hawks has scribbled in the margins of his paperwork. The art on this page looks like it was made by a child's clumsy hand, and it takes Hawks a moment to decipher what the image is supposed to be.

It's…a person. A person with tall hair, glasses, and a stick in their hand. They appear to be smiling widely, and there's a speech bubble over them that reads: GO FUMI I HELP YOU.

There's something familiar about the caricature, but Hawks can't quite place it. It's all done in pencil, so there is no color he can use as a clue. He turns the paper over and finds another drawing on the back, clearly made by the same artist. It features a person with striped glasses, dark hair, and long tendrils flowing around them that seem to suggest a vine-like quirk. Above this is the caption: PAIN IS LOGICAL RUSE. I COMING!

Hawks frowns. He _knows _he's heard of a "logical ruse" before, he just can't think of—

He has a sudden flashback to his encounter with a man in yellow goggles sleeping outside of his office. _Eraserhead_. The lines floating around him aren't vines, but the hero's capture scarf. Hawks flips the page over again and the first picture becomes clear. It's Present Mic, holding a microphone.

Someone was drawing heroes, each promising to help and support to the captive teen. It would make perfect sense for Tokoyami to need something like this to keep his hopes high. The only problem with that theory is that Hawks is certain Tokoyami is not the artist. So who could have drawn these? The villains? The very idea seems preposterous.

Eager to understand more, Hawks flips to the next page. This one Hawks recognizes immediately: a big man flexing both arms, with bunny-ear hair and a wide grin. There seems to be a medal dangling from one of his hands, and a bunch of circles in the background that suggest a crowd of spectators. All Might at the Sports Festival, where Tokoyami won third place. Above his head is written: YOUNG FUMI YOU STRONG! I AM HERE!

Each new drawing is more complex than the last. The back of All Might's page has multiple figures, ones Hawks thinks he recognizes as Tokoyami's classmates. There's a tall boy with six arms stretched out, some ending in hands and others in mouths or eyes. Next to him is a figures with a triangle for legs (a skirt?), long hair, and a long tongue. Finally, there's another tall boy with a pointed head and some kind of animal on his shoulder. Across the top: THANK YOU FUMI YOU SAVE US.

The next page is another group portrait of 1-A. In the middle are two boys with spiky hair, one smiling and the other looking angry. Hawks actually laughs aloud when he sees that the angry one has their own speech bubble: BIRDBRAIN FUCK. On either side of them are two girls (or so Hawks assumes from the triangle legs), one with a ponytail and the other with short hair and elongated ears. Above the whole group is another message: YOU ROCK. NO GIVE UP.

There are a few more pages depicting more of Tokoyami's classmates and teachers, all with similar words of encouragement. He almost skips past one that shows a man lying on a backpack, a dark shape scribbled out beside him. The caption, however, grabs his attention: IF YOU GOT WINGS FLY.

Hawks hurriedly turns the page sideways. The man isn't lying down, he's _flying_. A closer look also shows that the scribbles are contained, wrapping around a second figure. Dark Shadow, carrying Tokoyami so that he and Hawks can fly together. A soft sound catches in Hawks' throat, and he quickly moves on.

There's only one page after that, depicting a figure with a triangular face and four lines poking up off his head. Hawks can only assume that it is meant to be Tokoyami himself. The scribbled form of Dark Shadow is beside him, one arm over his shoulder and the other giving a thumbs up. It says: TOGETHER FOREVER. NEVER ALONE. LOVE _DARK SHADOW. _

This is what Tokoyami has kept from the League. Not his journal, not his depression or his promise to die before giving into the League's demands, but the drawings made by his quirk. Something to keep his hope alive and remind him of all the people he loves. And Hawks is among them. He feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes and wipes them away furiously.

Something else occurs to him as he flips through the drawings again. If Dark Shadow was the one who drew these, then the quirk had to be able to manifest somehow in spite of the lights. This suggests some clever engineering on Tokoyami's part, or that his quirk is even stronger than Hawks suspects. That is, if Dark Shadow is a true quirk at all. Hawks has never heard of another sentient quirk, and he has his theories about how one might come to exist.

The door's hinges creak and Hawks nearly drops drawings. He quickly folds up the pages and stuffs them back into the crack, then collapses onto the cot just as the doctor steps inside with Dabi and Shigaraki right behind him. It seems Hawks' speed hasn't completely failed him yet, even if his body is protesting the sudden flurry of movement. He groans, but at least he can play it off as a product of his injury.

The doctor sighs. "Really, you're going to ruin all the hard work I put into keeping you alive."

"Sorry 'bout that, doc," Hawks gasps out. "You know how I hate making trouble."

Dabi snorts. "That's the only funny joke I've heard you tell."

"He won't be laughing for long," says Shigaraki. "Can he walk?"

The doctor pokes at Hawks for a moment, and Hawks is convinced he's purposefully pressing on all of his sore spots. "There's no fresh bleeding, and he seems stable."

"_And?_"

"Yes, he can walk. _Slowly,_" the doctor adds, sending Shigaraki a pointed look.

"Wonderful. Now get him up," says Shigaraki.

Dabi hauls Hawks roughly to his feet, despite the doctor's repeated reminders to be gentle, and starts half dragging him out of the room and down the hall. Hawks trips over his own feet since he's paying more attention to his surroundings than to putting one foot in front of the other. It seems like Toga-as-Tokoyami gave him a fairly accurate description of the place, and it matches what he read in Tokoyami's journal. They appear to be in the basement level of a school, with a single hallway that curves behind them so that Hawks can't see where else it might lead. In front of him is an open door, leading back into the interrogation room. The lights blind him as they step inside, and by the time his vision clears Dabi has shoved him into a chair and started to shackle him to it. They're real shackles this time, not ropes. It's flattering that they think so much of his power, even when he's injured and without his feathers – flattering and annoying.

There's a larger audience in the room this time. The entire League is present, as well as the doctor. Twice and Mr. Compress have dragged in spare chairs, while Spinner stands beside them. Toga rocks back and forth on her feet, just a little too close for comfort. The doctor enters last, and Twice immediately vacates a chair for him. Shigaraki shuts the door, and then every eye in the room is on Hawks. He gives them his signature, camera-ready smile. "So! This is the League of Villains. Nice to meet the rest of ya'. Not exactly the way I wanted it to happen, though. Are all the restraints really necessary? I'm on your side."

"Are you now? That's not what Toga heard," says Shigaraki.

"_Play their game. When the time comes, I won't leave you behind_," Toga says, mimicking his voice. "Sounds pretty damning to me. You even gave me a pretty knife!"

"Alright, the knife was a mistake, I'll admit that one. But I don't understand what you think you're doing now. I did _exactly _what you assholes told me to do! You wanted me to convince the kid to join your team. How was I supposed to do that if he killed himself? Because that's what I thought was about to happen, not little miss stabby sinking her fangs into me."

"Your blood smelled like it would taste so good! I was right, too." Toga laughs and licks her fingers. There's a bandage on her hand the Hawks didn't notice before. He hopes that means at least one hero got a good hit in. "I had a lot of fun being you. I got to see so many heroes bleed and bruise."

"You were the one destroying my town, then? I figured as much," says Hawks. He keeps his tone light, even if he's already pictured ten ways to murder the girl for what she's done. "Also, I've got a question about that. _What. The fuck. _Seriously. What the fuck? You murdered at least one of my sidekicks, terrorized civilians, and burned down my favorite chicken place. That's just a dick move."

"Actually, _you _did all of that. Haven't you seen the news?" says Dabi. "It's on every channel. _Number 2 Hero Becomes Number 1 Villain. Hawks: Angel of Death. Wings of War – Hawks Gone Rogue. _They're getting pretty creative with the headlines."

"Oh yeah, that's another thing. You completely blew my cover! I can't send you any more information now. No reports, no hero movement, no test subjects. Not a thing," says Hawks.

"I don't think you were giving us all that much to begin with," says Shigaraki. He sighs. "Another contact failed. Well, we can make use of this mess anyway. We'll find something useful in your head if I have to open up your skull and dig it out myself."

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down there oh great and terrible leader. I told you: _I'm on your side_. If you really were ready to unleash hell and needed a de facto villain to distract from whatever you're doing holed up down here, you should have told me," Hawks replies. He shifts his shoulders, trying to ease the strain of the shackles and the discomfort of the chair against his naked wings.

"So you could prepare the heroes, or choose the place with the least amount of damage? I think not," says Shigaraki. "It seems a little too convenient that you were involved in all the operations that had the lowest number of casualties."

Hawks shakes his head. "I'm all for burning this society to the ground. It's shit, and I'll dance on the ashes when we're done. But if you move too fast you'll burn out. You've got to build the fire slowly. Right, hot stuff?" He gestures to Dabi.

Dabi smirks and pulls out a cigarette. He lights it on the end of his fingers and takes a drag. Smoke curls up from his mouth as he answers. "Nah. I'd rather go all in. It saves time."

"People respond to violence," Mr. Compress adds. "It may be vulgar, but it's true. Each time our attacks get bigger we gain more members and admirers."

"You won't have many admirers if you kill them all," says Hawks.

"Admirers are not the point. We're not like all those pro heroes who lust after fame and glory. But of course you wouldn't understand. You're one of _them, _after all," says Spinner.

"What exactly do you want me to do to prove that I'm not _them_? I've already lied, stolen, and killed for you, and now you've so _kindly _cut whatever ties I had to other pros. I've got no one else but the League," Hawks points out.

"No one? We'll see about that. Compress, release him," Shigaraki orders.

"With pleasure." Mr. Compress stands to display the marble between his fingers. Hawks can just barely make out the black shape within it.

_Shit, _he thinks. _I should have known._

Tokoyami's journal ended almost exactly as it began, after all.


	9. Two Birds, One Stone

Any other manga readers freaking out about the current arc? I'm so excited for the next chapter. I'll include some of the background information we're learning now that's relevant to this story, but I will try to keep it as spoiler-free as possible. This all takes place in an entirely different timeline, after all.

Sorry this update took a while, but even after splitting it this is a long chapter with plenty of action! Which reminds me...

**Warning:** This chapter contains detailed descriptions of torture, especially burns.

* * *

Chapter 9: Two Birds, One Stone

Mr. Compress tosses the marble into the air once, twice, three times. As it comes down from the last toss, Compress snaps his fingers and Tokoyami hits the floor with a thud. He groans and pushes himself up. He doesn't look all that different from the version Toga copied. He's naked from the waist up, bruised, cut up, and too thin, but he has no apparent serious injuries and he manages to get to his feet on his own. Tokoyami takes stock of the room, and Hawks is one second too slow in looking away. Their eyes lock, and the knot that forms in the pit of Hawks' stomach tells him he's already lost.

"_Hawks_?" Tokoyami chokes out.

"Hey there, Tsukuyomi," Hawks replies. He'd wave if he could move his hands. "Fancy seeing you here."

Tokoyami stumbles forward, only to be caught around the waist by Spinner and deposited in Mr. Compress' vacated chair. Twice hands Spinner a set of handcuffs, and together they lock Tokoyami's wrists to the arms of the chair.

"You're here," Tokoyami whispers, too surprised to resist. "You came. You actually…" Then he takes in the full picture: Hawks is covered in bloody bandages, his wings are plucked, and he's shackled to a chair. Tokoyami turns his attention to Shigaraki and glowers. "_What have you done?"_

Shigaraki laughs. "Are you threatening me? This is your doing."

Tokoyami's expression falters, then hardens. "No. I will not take the blame for your villainy. I should know better than to ask you for anything, so I shall direct my question to the source. Hawks – what's happened? How did you get here?"

_He doesn't know_, Hawks thinks, hardly believing his luck. _They haven't told him._

"Oh, this should be good," Dabi mutters. "Well, Hawks? Your intern asked a question."

Hawks' sense of relief comes to an abrupt halt. If the League hasn't revealed his treachery yet, then there's a reason for it. Hawks needs to handle this carefully. If he tells Tokoyami the truth, it could break him. If he lies, Shigaraki gains a very dangerous weapon to turn Tokoyami against him.

"I'm on a mission. It's gone a bit sideways," Hawks says at last. He frowns at the sudden sense of déjà vu. "Hang on. I'm not falling for the same trick twice. How do I know this is the real Tsukuyomi?"

"The real…?!" Tokoyami sputters.

"I'm right here, obviously!" Toga shouts. She pouts and crosses her arms. "Shigaraki wouldn't let me play with either of you today."

"That still leaves Twice," says Hawks, shifting his gaze to the masked villain.

"Me? Absolutely! Certainly not," says Twice.

Shigaraki hums and circles Tokoyami's chair. "That's true. Twice had time to take precise measurements, so it would be an excellent forgery. There really is only one way to tell the difference between a copy and the original…" Shigaraki pauses with his hand hovering above Tokoyami's skin. His grin turns maniacal. "_Shall I break his arm?_"

Tokoyami jerks away so hard his chair shifts across the floor, and Hawks barely manages to keep his expression neutral. "Sounds messy. How about I ask him something instead? You like interrogations, don't you? Let him tell you one of my embarrassing secrets or something."

"Sounds fair," says Dabi. "We can see if my intel is correct."

"Fine, fine," says Shigaraki. "Just get it over with. I have my own questions to ask, and I don't really care how this hero has made a fool of himself."

"Great." The downside is, now Hawks actually has to think of something that will tell him if Tokoyami is real without being too damaging for either of them. He's already betrayed Tokoyami once, and then gave up everything in an attempt to save him. Neither of those options ended particularly well. "So, Tsukuyomi…"

"Wait a moment," Tokoyami interrupts. "You've been questioning me for weeks, and all of a sudden my mentor just _happens _to show up. How do I know he's not a copy either?"

_Clever crow, _thinks Hawks. It seems all this time with the villains hasn't slowed Tokoyami's mind. Maybe all that writing kept him from going mad.

"He's got a point!" says Twice. "I would never!"

"Oh great, now we're going to get stuck in a loop," says Toga. "Will the real hero please stand up?"

"Shall I break _his _arm, then?" Shigaraki offers, exasperated.

"No!" Tokoyami shouts. "No. Just…it's my turn to ask a question."

"I vote for option B," says Hawks. "It sounds much better than a broken arm."

"Make it quick, or at least make it interesting," says Shigaraki.

"You go first, Tsukuyomi. Consider it a show of good faith," Hawks says, offering Tokoyami an encouraging smile – even if he's mostly buying himself a little more time to think.

Tokoyami is quiet for a moment, probably consulting with Dark Shadow. When he's ready he meets Hawks' eyes. "Where did you take me flying on the first day of my internship?"

Hawks frowns, wondering if this really is a copy that's gotten the details wrong. "I didn't take you anywhere that time."

Tokoyami smiles and visibly relaxes. "That's right."

Hawks blinks, then smiles. _Clever crow indeed._ In his minds' eye he can see Dark Shadow's drawing of the two of them flying side-by-side. Even if the League found the drawings, he doubts they'd understand their significance. They're not interested in Dark Shadow's intelligence or emotional capacity, only his power. "I did kind of ignore you for a week. It got you pretty motivated though! Turns out I was a better teacher than I thought."

"Hawks…" Tokoyami shuts his eyes and sucks in a breath. "It really _is _you. I can't believe it. How did you know where to find me? They showed me a video, you were in it. Everyone said I was dead."

Before Hawks is forced to pick his way around an answer, Shigaraki cuts in. "Not now. I don't want this little meeting of ours to get derailed. I'm only allowing this because I need you both to understand that everything in this room is very real. Hawks, you've got ten seconds. Ask your question."

There's a sarcastic response on the tip of Hawks' tongue, but he holds it back in light of this unexpected reprieve. He settles on a deceptively simple question. "Why did I pick you to be my intern in the first place?"

"Because we're both birds," Tokoyami replies immediately.

"You're gonna have to be more specific. I already told Dabi that part," Hawks replies.

"Because you thought I was wasting my potential, and…you wanted to know…" Tokoyami hesitates.

"Go on. If you know the answer, of course. If not, I'll break your arm myself," Hawks says.

Tokoyami straightens and his feathers spread out in a subconscious instinct to make himself appear bigger. "Because you wanted to know about the League of Villains, and you knew I'd encountered them before."

"Well, well," says Shigaraki. "That _is _interesting. We should have brought you in here sooner, Hawks. Seems the only way to get one bird to sing is with another."

"Kind of useless to you now, though," Hawks points out. "You know I was looking for you. You only think you know why."

"Are you volunteering an answer?" asks Shigaraki.

"I gave you one already. You didn't believe me," says Hawks.

"For good reason," says Mr. Compress. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that actions speak louder than words?"

Hawks snorts. "I'm pretty sure Tsukuyomi is the only person in this room who had any motherly advice to speak of. Haven't seen mine in years, and Dabi gets all touchy when I ask about his parents."

"Shut up," Dabi hisses.

Hawks grins. "See what I mean, Tsukuyomi? That's a sure sign of mommy issues. Or is it daddy issues?"

"You fucking–" Fire curls around Dabi's left hand as lunges for Hawks.

"Enough!" Shigaraki shouts, and Dabi stops short like a dog that's choked on the end of its leash. "You're both satisfied that this is real? No tricks, no copies, no clones."

"Yes, but I don't understand-" Tokoyami starts.

"Your understanding is not required, merely your presence," says Shigaraki. "You don't even have to speak." He shoves Tokoyami's chair forward until he and Hawks are directly across from one another, maybe five feet apart.

"You see, Hawks, I wasn't lying when I told you we couldn't teach your little crow to talk. You must be proud," Shigaraki continues.

Hawks _is _proud, but right now his unease is more prominent. If Shigaraki's plan isn't to reveal Hawks' betrayal in order to sway Tokoyami to the League, that means Tokoyami is here as insurance against Hawks instead. Hawks focuses on keeping his benign smile in place; they'll take anything less as a sign of his weakness. He has the chance to undo all the damage that's been done to his relationship with the League in the last 48 hours, and all he has to do is stop caring about a single teenager. Easy, right?

"Eh, I'm not the mushy feelings type," he says. "Seriously, he was with me for a couple weeks and everyone thinks I've adopted him or something. I'm the number two pro, I don't have that kind of time."

"You _were_," says Spinner.

"No thanks to you lot," Hawks huffs.

Tokoyami frowns. "What do you mean, 'were'?"

"You really have been keeping him in the dark, haven't you? Well, not literally, obviously," Hawks says.

"We've had more important things to discuss. Now then, Hawks – did you really come alone?" Shigaraki asks.

Hawks makes a show of looking over both shoulders. "Shit, did I forget my army?"

"Jokes aren't gonna save you this time," says Dabi. He takes a long drag from his cigarette and blows it into Hawks' face.

Hawks coughs, wincing as it pulls on his stitches. "You know, secondhand smoke is really bad for birds."

Dabi takes a step back. "Is that so? Well then, I'll put it out. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

With no further warning, Dabi smashes the lit end of his cigarette against Tokoyami's shoulder. Tokoyami lets out a sharp cry, and Hawks has to curl his toes against the floor to keep from launching himself at the villain. To his surprise, both Twice and Spinner leap towards Dabi instead.

"What the hellare you doing?" Spinner yells.

At the same time, Twice shouts, "That's too far! That's not enough!"

"We're just getting started. If you don't like it, then maybe you need to answer the same questions as our hero here," Dabi snarls. He twists the ashes of his cigarette into the wound before letting the butt fall to the floor. Tokoyami groans and leans forward in the chair, his fists tight against the arms.

Spinner and Twice look at one another, then retreat to their places against the far wall. Hawks takes note of the exchange; it makes sense based on what he's pieced together from Tokoyami's journals. The kid was doing a better job than Hawks at getting into the villains' heads.

"It's time for you to decide who's side you're really on – and _prove _it," says Shigaraki. He steps in front of Hawks, blocking his view of the angry red circle on Tokoyami's skin. "We've even made it easy for you. No hero is going to welcome you back now."

"They'll be so happy to see you," Twice says cheerily. "They'll kill you."

"There's just one thing," says Shigaraki. "It seems you have a weakness."

"Surprise stabbings are a weakness for pretty much everybody," Hawks replies, shooting a glare at Toga. She blows him a kiss.

"A little flesh wound shouldn't be a problem for someone like you," says Shigaraki. "True weakness is never so obvious, and the only way to get rid of it is to confront it. You've got to destroy what you love."

He shifts closer to Tokoyami, the threat clear. Every muscle in Hawks' body is tense, and it's only made worse by the fact that he can't let any of it show. He breathes slowly, forcing himself to relax so that his body language doesn't give him away.

"What if I don't care?" Hawks asks. He sees Tokoyami flinch and try to catch his eye. Hawks refuses to look.

"Then I suppose everyone wins except for him," Shigaraki replies. "So. Did you come alone?"

Hawks shrugs. "I don't know. I've got a lot of fans. Some of them are stalkers."

Shigaraki scratches at his neck. "Dabi."

"This is going to be fun." Dabi grins and grabs the smallest finger of Tokoyami's left hand. At first Hawks thinks he's going to break it, but what happens instead is worse. There's a tiny burst of blue flame, and Tokoyami _screams_. Hawks is certain the sound will haunt his nightmares, one more voice added to the chorus of his failures.

It's over in seconds. The flames die and Tokoyami is left groaning through his teeth, his wrists twisting against the cuffs as he tries to draw the injured hand closer to his body. His pinky is black and red with blisters, and bright pink around the edges. Hawks feels sick to his stomach just looking at it.

"Have you ever played Twenty Questions, Hawks? With ten fingers and ten toes, I think that's about how long we have before Dabi reaches something vital," says Shigaraki. "Did you come alone?"

Hawks swallows. It's not like anyone can get hurt from his answer, so he tells the truth. "Yes."

"That's better, but I'm not convinced," says Shigaraki. "Does anyone else know you're here?"

"_No."_

Hawks' mouth is open, but the answer didn't come from him. All eyes turn to Tokoyami. "Don't – Don't tell them anything," he hisses.

Hawks can't decide if he's going to be sick from pride or disgust. Tokoyami has been trapped and tortured for a month, yet he's the one telling Hawks to resist. He doesn't even know that he's protecting the one sold him out.

"_Kid, shut up_," Twice whispers urgently.

Shigaraki is far less merciful. He grabs a fistful of Tokoyami's feathers, only his pinky held out, and jerks his head back. His other hand hovers over Tokoyami's beak. "One more word from you and I'll make it so you can never speak again."

Tokoyami's breath hitches and he freezes in Shigaraki's grip, beak shut tight. "Hey!" Hawks shouts, drawing their attention back to himself. "My arms are falling asleep here. Are we gonna be finished anytime soon?"

Shigaraki releases the feathers with a sneer, and for half a second Hawks thinks he sees an extra shadow against Tokoyami's skin. He blinks, and it's gone. "That depends on you. Are you planning to cooperate?"

"I have been. It's not my fault you don't believe me," Hawks replies. "I'm here alone. Do you really think you would've gotten away with the shit you pulled in Fukuoka if I had a team?"

"Hmm, that's true. Even Endeavor fought against you," Shigaraki concedes.

"Is he alive?" Hawks asks.

"That's irrelevant. What's your relationship to him?"

"Alive then. Good to know," says Hawks.

Toga frowns. "He didn't say that."

"Didn't have to," Hawks replies. "You wouldn't care about my 'relationship' to him if he was dead. Are you trying to decide if he knows me well enough to figure out a fake?"

Shigaraki narrows his eyes. "Dabi."

"Wait-"

Tokoyami screams before Hawks can get the word out, accompanied by a flash of blue fire and the smell of burning meat.

"What the hell?!" Hawks shouts. "I didn't lie, I asked a question!"

"You _evaded _the question," says Shigaraki. "What's your relationship to Endeavor?"

"We're colleagues!"

"Just colleagues?" Shigaraki asks.

"I don't screw around with married men," Hawks replies. "Why, you want his number? You guys have my cell phone. Just look through my contacts for 'Hot Buns Number 1.' Sorry, Dabi, you're Number 2."

Dabi moves to grab Tokoyami's middle finger, and this time Hawks can't stop himself from physically jerking against his bonds. "Whoa, whoa, hold on! I'm not kidding! My contact list is all joke names, so if my phone fell while I was flying some fan wouldn't be ringing up other heroes for kicks. Plus, the name pisses off Endeavor."

"Now that's logic I can get behind," says Dabi. He backs off, just enough for Tokoyami to suck in a breath.

"See? Call him up and I'll say it to his face. Or if you want to talk to him yourself, just tell him I said hi," says Hawks. Whether they let him talk to Endeavor or not doesn't matter. If Endeavor spots Hawks' number on his phone, he'll track the call and bring literal hellfire down on this place within twenty minutes.

Unfortunately, Shigaraki is no fool. "If I wanted to invite the Number 1 Hero here, I would have. But you know that, just as well as you know we could have set a trap. We had one for you, after all. Whose side are you on, Hawks?"

"Mine," Hawks replies, glaring him down.

"That may be the only truth you've told us," says Shigaraki. Then his eyes turn cold. "But it's not quite good enough." He grabs Tokoyami's wrist.

"_NO_!" Hawks yells before he can stop himself. He's so _weak_. He knew he should never have taken on an intern; it's ruined him. He thought he'd finally gone numb to the suffering of the world, but Tokoyami has re-awakened long dead memories of the boy he used to be and a time when he truly believed in a future of peace.

Shigaraki pauses, his thumb and middle finger wrapped around Tokoyami's arm. Tokoyami leans away from him, rubbing his wrist raw against the restraints as he tries to work his himself free. His eyes are wide and his feathers are puffed out. He looks terrified. Shigaraki, on the other hand, looks positively delighted; it's an expression that doesn't suit his face at all. "Yes?"

Hawks swallows back the bile rising in his throat. He doesn't know why he bothers. No matter what he says, he knows every word will taste like vomit. "I'm playing both sides. You, Endeavor, the heroes, the villains – everyone. What's the difference? I want to throw my chips in with the winner, and even you can't believe that the answer is clear just yet."

"And what's your crow got to do with it?"

Hawks frowns, his brow furrowed. "What? Nothing. He's just my intern."

"You're awfully attached to _just an intern_. You've never had a student before, that's public knowledge," says Shigaraki.

Hawks shrugs. "I don't like children, especially teenagers. I know, I know, there's a million pictures of me kissing babies and signing autographs. But I honestly can't stand them. That's a fun fact you can add in for the papers writing up stories about what a terrorist I am."

"So why take an intern now, of all times?" Shigaraki insists.

"I had to," Hawks replies. "It's like he told you in the beginning: I needed information about you lot, so I needed a 1-A student. I picked the one with feathers and let my sidekicks do the babysitting until he turned out interesting."

"So you say, but I think there's more to it," says Shigaraki. "You chose an intern right after All Might's retirement. An intern from the class All Might favors. An intern All Might acknowledged in front of everyone, who placed third in that battle royale they call a festival."

"So he was an obvious choice, sue me," says Hawks.

"Hidden in plain sight. Isn't that one of your tricks, Compress?" Shigaraki asks.

"A classic," Mr. Compress agrees.

"Master said to watch them, to pay attention and not be fooled by flashy quirks," Shigaraki mumbles to himself and starts scratching at his neck. "Was he being literal after all? Is this what he meant?"

"What the hellare you talking about?" says Hawks.

Shigaraki rounds on Hawks, his face so close Hawks can see where the skin is peeling around his eyes. "What is All Might's secret?"

"All Might's secret? I have no idea, the man probably has a million of them. I never got to know him that well," Hawks replies, genuinely confused.

"Stop lying! You _must _know the truth! This – THIS is the truth!" Shigaraki shrieks, pointing at Tokoyami. "All Might's grown too weak to train him, and everyone knows the new Number One would never accept anyone but his own child. That leaves you, Number Two."

"Did you smoke something when I wasn't looking?" Hawks asks. "All Might's got nothing to do with this."

"All Might has EVERYTHING to do with this!" Shigaraki yells, then goes back to mumbling to himself, eyes darting rapidly between Hawks and Tokoyami. "Stop the cycle, keep the wheel from spinning this society into the same ditch over and over. Even if I'm wrong, there's no harm in ridding the world of one more hero. And, anyway…"

Shigaraki looks at Hawks and grins. "I promised to get rid of your weakness, didn't I?"

He lunges for Tokoyami, hand outstretched and aiming for his throat.

"STOP!" Hawks tries to launch himself forward, intending to use the chair and his body to tackle Shigaraki. He topples sideways before he can reach the villain. Pain ricochets through his stomach muscles and shoulders, leaving his vision white and his ears ringing. When it clears, Hawks can only see Tokoyami's bare feet. He expects to watch them crumble into dust…but nothing happens. Hawks blinks away the spots in his vision and cranes his neck upwards.

He's stunned to find Shigaraki still leaning over Tokoyami, all five fingers wrapped around the teen's neck – but probably not nearly as stunned as Shigaraki himself. Instead of cracks, there is a paper-thin layer of darkness over Tokoyami's skin, flickering like a candle in the wind. It stretches out from Tokoyami's stomach and up to his neck, following the shape of Shigaraki's shadow. It probably wouldn't stand up to an impact shot, but against Shigaraki's quirk it's enough. Darkness is as mailable as sand or water, and it cannot be decayed.

A tiny claw emerges from the mass of darkness and swipes at Shigaraki's arm, drawing blood. Shigaraki stumbles back, muttering, "Not fair…not fair at all."

Hawks can see Tokoyami's face now. The teen looks just as shocked as the rest of them, staring down at his skin with wide-eyed awe as the shadow begins to dissipate. Dark Shadow makes a soft sound as he retreats into his host, and Hawks can just make out the word, "_Promised."_

Then there is silence, broken only by a single, slow clap. "Now that, _that _was worth seeing."

Hawks can't see the speaker from his position on the floor, but he recognizes the doctor's voice by the cold shiver it sends down his spine. He'd forgotten the man was even in the room. He hears heavy footsteps and watches the old man slowly fill his vision.

"You see?" Shigaraki hisses. "He must be the one. How else could he have stopped me? We brought every light we could into this room. He shouldn't have been able to use his quirk."

"And yet he did," says the doctor, leaning over Tokoyami. "I doubt very much his quirk is what you think. However, it is certainly worthy of study. You said it seemed sentient?"

"You want me to roast him? We already know his quirk can't stand up to _me_," Dabi offers.

"No," says the doctor. "If you're quite done with this farce, I'll take them both."

"We are not _done_," Shigaraki hisses. "I still have questions."

"It didn't seem like you were getting many answers. Not the answers you really wanted, anyway. You've got no eye for body language, Shigaraki. It can tell you much more than words. Observe," the doctor replies. He looks Tokoyami in the eye and asks, "Who is All Might's successor?"

"You mean Endeavor?" says Tokoyami. His limbs are shaking but his eye contact remains steady.

The doctor chuckles. "No, not like that. Who is his protégé?"

"If he has one, it isn't me," Tokoyami replies. It's a clever twist of language Hawks has used many times, one that allows him to reply without really answering the question. Hawks doesn't remember teaching the trick to Tokoyami. He wonders if one of his sidekicks taught him, or if he picked it up on his own.

"I believe you," says the doctor. However, Hawks suspects he recognized the not-quite-lie as well. He removes the cuff from Tokoyami's left wrist. Tokoyami tries to jerk his injured hand away, but the doctor takes it firmly between his.

"Leave him alone," Hawks gasps out. It's hard to sound intimidating when he's laid out on the floor.

The doctor glances at him over his shoulder and sighs. "So distrusting. And you've gone and ruined my stitches. I'll have a look at you next." He returns his attention to Tokoyami, spinning one of the gears on the side of his glasses as he looks at Tokoyami's fingers. "I've seen worse. They're salvageable. Keep that hand still if you want them to remain that way."

"You're _healing _him, just like that?" Shigaraki complains.

"A reward for the truth, and for keeping an old man entertained," the doctor replies. He sets Tokoyami's hand on the arm of the chair. It trembles against the wood, but Tokoyami does not pull away again. The doctor nods and turns to Toga. "My dear, would be so kind as to bring my bag over here?"

Toga springs up to retrieve the bag. "Ooh, this is heavy. I bet it's full of pretty things! Can I help?"

"Absolutely not," says the doctor.

Toga pouts but stays close as the doctor retrieves his tools. She blocks Hawks' view of the proceedings, which is probably for the best; treating field wounds is not something Hawks enjoys. He watches Tokoyami's face instead, just visible over Toga's shoulder. His expression is tight with pain and fear. Hawks can't just let him suffer like that. It's too late to pretend he doesn't care, anyway.

"Tsukuyomi," he calls. "Hey, look at me."

Tokoyami looks up, eyes wide and beak clenched shut.

"That's it. You're doing fine. This doctor's a total creep, but he hasn't poisoned me yet. Ignore him. Ignore all of them, just listen to me. You're gonna be just fine."

"Shut up!" Shigaraki hisses.

"What, first you want me to talk and now you're telling me to stop? You've got some pretty inconsistent interrogation tactics," Hawks snaps, his eyes still on Tokoyami. "But hey, maybe if you let me keep talking I'll say something worthwhile."

Tokoyami cries out, eyes snapping shut as the doctor does something to his hand.

"Spinner. Hold him," the doctor commands.

"Tsukuyomi, look at me!" Hawks shouts. Tokoyami does, and Hawks smiles. "Good. Hey, you remember that time I took you flying? It's always a rush when you hit the air, but that first time is something special. It was such a clear night, too. The best weather for flying. We could see the whole city laid out underneath us with a million lights, all shining like the stars. You said we were one with the wind. Remember? Remember how the wind felt against your skin? It tries to take you with it wherever it's blowing. Let it take you now. Let the wind take you away from here, back to that night, back to Fukuoka Tower where we landed." He tries not to think about how Toga defiled the city, how the tower might not even be standing.

"Poetic, but boring," says Shigarki, breaking the spell of his voice.

Hawks grits his teeth. "Alright. You want interesting? How about this, Tsukuyomi: _you _flying, without me. Did you know he could fly, Shigaraki? Because it's pretty fucking cool. How amazing was it when that finally worked, Tsukuyomi? I can imagine it, because it was the same for me. My mother used to take me flying, same as I did with you. I practiced in our yard, hovering just a little off the ground. You can see it, right? A toddler who couldn't even walk yet, beating these teeny little puffs of feathers. It's my first memory, if you can call it a memory at all. Mostly it's just the feeling: elation, excitement, exhilaration. It's addicting. Once you know what it's like to fly, you never want to touch the ground again."

"Y-yes," Tokoyami chokes out. "That's why we had to learn, Dark Shadow and I."

Hawks smiles. "I knew you could do it."

"That is quite the versatile quirk you have," says the doctor. He takes a step back from Tokoyami, who immediately pulls his bandaged hand to his chest. The doctor gestures at someone behind Hawks, and the world shifts with nauseating swiftness as his chair is righted again.

"You really must stop doing this. I'd rather have a healthy subject before I take you apart," the doctor says. He shifts the bandages over Hawks' wound, sighs, and drags his bag over. Hawks feels a sharp sting as the doctor begins replacing his torn stitches.

"I didn't say I was finished with them!" Shigaraki hisses.

"You'll get no answers and no blood from a corpse. If you want to continue down this path, you still need him. And I want them both alive and whole," the doctor says. He tugs on the last stitch and deftly tapes a new bandage in place, then turns to face Shigaraki. "You've still got a lot to learn, Shigaraki Tomura. Regroup, try again, and come up with something new."

Shigaraki scratches at his neck and whines like a petulant child. "Fine! Mr. Compress, Dabi - put them away."

As Hawks is freed from his restraints and dragged roughly to his feet, he gets one last look at Tokoyami's face. He tries to smile, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes. "Hang in there, Tsukuyomi. And maybe give me a heads up next time you're gonna perform a miracle."


	10. The Hawk and the Crow

Sorry this chapter got delayed - I needed to finish two stories for Hetalia's hetabang first. No warnings for this chapter. Just Hawks and Tokoyami FINALLY getting to talk! Reviews are always appreciated 3

* * *

Chapter 10: The Hawk and the Crow

Hawks gets all of two minutes to contemplate his life choices alone before the door to his cell opens again. When he sees Shigaraki and Mr. Compress he prepares himself for more questions or gloating. Instead, Mr. Compress tosses a marble to him. "Catch."

Luckily, Hawks' reflexes haven't completely deserted him yet; he reaches out without thinking and the marble lands smoothly in his hand. He holds it up to the light, trying to make out the details of the black shape inside. "What's–"

"A roommate," says Shigaraki. Mr. Compress snaps his fingers, and Hawks finds himself buckling under the sudden warm weight. Tokoyami looks just as bewildered to find himself in Hawks' arms.

"We're not running a hotel, so accommodations are scarce," Shigaraki continues. "Don't bother trying to escape. We'll be watching. Our chat today was only the beginning."

Mr. Compress tips his hat and bows, then follows Shigaraki into the hall. The door slams shut. Hawks' gaze slowly slides from the door to Tokoyami. He isn't sure how to proceed from here. Whether this development is a blessing or a curse, it's certainly not helping his guilty conscience.

Tokoyami recovers first and scrambles off Hawks, moving to the far end of the cot. "Hawks! You're here, you really came! But what happened? You're hurt. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I should have been more vigilant, I shouldn't have let them–"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" says Hawks. "If there is one thing I can guarantee in this nightmare, it's that _none of it is your fault_." _It's mine. _

Tokoyami opens his beak to protest, but Hawks holds up a hand. "Neither of us are in the shape to argue right now, so just let me win this one."

"I…yes, of course," Tokoyami replies. His shoulders remain tense, still ready to fight and likely reeling from pain.

Hawks runs a hand through his hair – it's dirty, which means his usual, artfully windswept cowlicks are just hanging in his face. "Alright. Okay. First, we're going to take care of your injuries. That creepy doctor left some supplies in here last time he visited, I think."

He walks over to the table. He's both pleased and disturbed to find a fresh water bottle and a first aid kit sitting on top of Tokoyami's writing. The League was _planning _for this.

When he turns back to Tokoyami with the supplies in hand, the teen holds his left hand tight to his chest and backs away. "Please don't. I don't think…I can't…"

"I'm not going to touch your fingers, I promise. I won't touch you at all, if you don't want me to," Hawks says gently. He sits at the head of the cot and sets the supplies between them. Tokoyami makes no move to reach for them. Hawks doesn't push it. Eraserhead once accused Hawks of not sticking around to help victims after a fight was over. While he can't deny there's some truth to that, he's attended enough commission-approved trainings on trauma to understand the basics.

"How about we look at my injuries first?" Hawks offers. He points to the bandaged wound on his side. "I'm not going to poke this one since the doc patched it up. He probably stitched his initials into it or something. Oh, hey! Maybe we _should _take the bandage off. We could guess his name."

Tokoyami doesn't smile. Instead he bows forward until his beak brushes against the blanket. "I'm sorry. If it weren't for my foolishness, you would never have endured such an injury."

"I thought we agreed this isn't the time to talk about blame? Because if we're going to trade apologies, mine is going to have to be a lot longer," says Hawks.

Tokoyami glances up, the rest of his body still bowed. "You? Why?"

"In the spirit of taking my own advice, I'll tell you later." The thick knot of guilt twists in his gut. He turns his back to Tokoyami and stretches the shabby stubs of his wings as much as he dares. "Take a look at those for me. I can't see much of them when they're this small."

Tokoyami shuffles closer. "They're…patchy. And you have scabs. I've never seen that before, even when you use most of your feathers. What happened?"

"Bastards plucked me like a chicken," Hawks replies. He hesitates before his next question, a little afraid to hear the answer. "They're healing though, right?"

"Yes, I think so. I can see a few pin feathers," says Tokoyami.

Hawks sags with relief. "Thank goodness. I can handle getting stabbed, but my wings…I mean, can you imagine how much photoshopping my PR department will need to do if I end up with bald spots? Then again, I guess the only cover I'll be gracing now is _Japan's Most Wanted._"

"Spinner said something along those lines. What happened? Our captors are not exactly forthcoming on current events," says Tokoyami.

Hawks slowly turns to face him. From what he read in Tokoyami's essays and what he saw today, the teen is nearing the end of his rope. If Hawks isn't careful, he could break down entirely. He _deserves_ the truth, but what Tokoyami really needs now is hope. Hawks is a firm believer in the healing power of little white fibs – and, in special circumstances like this one, complete, bald-faced lies.

"Let me take a look at your injuries, and I'll tell you," he says. "Can I touch you?"

Tokoyami nods. "Yes. I trust you."

The words are a barbed arrow through Hawks' heart. He steels himself against them and places a gentle hand on Tokoyami's arm. His skin feels like ice, and he can see goosebumps raised across Tokoyami's skin. "First thing's first, we've got to warm you up."

Hawks pulls the blanket out from under their legs and wraps it around Tokoyami's shoulders. Tokoyami immediately protests, "I can't take it all for myself. You must be cold as well."

"I wasn't asking," says Hawks. He pushes the blanket back just enough to see the cigarette burn on Tokoyami's shoulder. It's pink and raised, with a small blister forming in the middle. The antiseptic and bandages aren't going to do much for it, but Hawks can at least clean out the streaks of ash. He tears off a strip of gauze and folds it over, then soaks it with water from the bottle. "This might sting a little."

"I doubt it will be worse than what I've already experienced," Tokoyami replies. He leans back against the wall and shuts his eyes.

"Pain is pain. Comparing one to the other doesn't change how much it sucks," says Hawks. He dabs the gauze against the burn. Tokoyami stiffens and squeezes his knee with his good hand. Hawks is gentle but relentless. An infected wound could lead to a slow and agonizing death in a place like this.

"When's the last time you ate?" Hawks asks as he works.

"I don't know. Mr. Compress's quirk makes it hard to keep track of time," says Tokoyami.

Hawks finishes dabbing at the wound and sits back. "Well, if the dates on your essays are accurate and my own sense of time hasn't gone sideways, it's November 15th."

Tokoyami's eyes fly open. "My essays? You read them?"

"Sorry," says Hawks. "I was trying to figure out what happened to you."

"That's alright. I _wanted_ someone to read them, someone other than Dabi. Sometimes I even hoped it would be you. I wanted to document my captivity for the heroes, should I ever find a way to escape or send a message."

"It was a good idea," says Hawks.

"It was a half-formed one," Tokoyami replies. "I kept thinking I could find a way to slip pages outside with the trash. It was foolish; no one would have found them in the garbage but rats. At the very least, I thought…if I died, someone might find them here and tell my family how it happened. That I fought back for as long as I could."

"That's a noble goal, and it worked. Your descriptions gave me an idea of what was really going on here," says Hawks.

"I'm pleased my musings were of use," Tokoyami replies. He pushes himself off the wall, grunting with apparent effort. "I should continue. It's important to document recent events while they are still fresh. If you escape, you could take them and–"

Hawks cuts him off. "Absolutely not. You can't think I'd leave you behind now. I promised I wouldn't. Although now that I think about it, I made that promise to Toga. It's the thought that counts, right?"

Tokoyami snorts. "Of course. I would expect nothing less from you, Hawks."

"You can always count on me!" Hawks puts on a grin, and though it falls short of his eyes Tokoyami doesn't notice. He's still attempting to inch his way toward the paper on the table. Hawks throws out an arm to stop him. "If we're getting out of here then I'm going to need you at your best. I know how important that essay is, but we've got to get you all patched up first. Where else are you hurt?"

"Bruises, mostly, and a few minor burns," Tokoyami admits. He pulls the blanket aside so that Hawks can see the rainbow of pinks, purples, and yellows decorating his torso.

Hawks lets out a low whistle. "You look like you've had a hell of a time."

"Thanks," Tokoyami says dryly.

"Can I make sure nothing's broken?" Hawks asks.

Tokoyami leans back against the wall. "As you wish. I do not believe anything is broken. I cracked a rib once during a simulation at school, and this doesn't feel anything like it."

"Oh? I don't remember that story," Hawks says. He splays his hands over Tokoyami's chest and gently prods at the bruises.

Tokoyami hisses. "It is not nearly as exciting as it sounds. I failed to dodge a punch from Satou when we were sparring."

"He's got the sugar quirk, right?" says Hawks.

Tokoyami nods. "It increases his strength, enough that he sent me flying across the room and into Kouda. Kouda's soul is gentle, but his body is solid muscle and I landed awkwardly. He and Satou insisted on treating me like an invalid for days, even though Recovery girl fixed my rib in less than an hour."

Hawks chuckles. "It's too bad we don't have her around now. The good news is that nothing feels broken. Anything else we should look at?"

Tokoyami goes quiet. Hawks sighs and prompts him again. "I just want to make sure you're as safe and healthy as we can manage. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's not that. Well, it's _partially _that. There's really nothing you can do," Tokoyami says. He tilts his face up and to the side, displaying a thin crack along his beak that begins with a chip in the upper mandible.

"Shit. Is that…how bad is that? I've got to be honest, I'm a terrible bird. I don't know anything about beaks," says Hawks.

Tokoyami shrugs. "It's not so different from feathers or nails. They're all made of keratin. It bled a lot, but it should grow out. I'm not even sure the blood was mine."

Hawks raises an eyebrow. "That sounds like a story."

"Shigaraki threatened to pull out my teeth. He failed to account for the strength of my beak. Toga tried using a knife to pry it open. She slipped and cut me, so I…bit her. Not with my teeth, just the mandibles. It wasn't very heroic."

"Are you kidding? _That's_ why her arm was all bandaged up? That's badass!" Hawks exclaims. "You're telling me you've had a close-range weapon this entire time, and I never trained you to use it?"

"I had blood in my mouth, Hawks. It was disgusting."

"Just think of the potential, though!" Hawks continues. "You could peck people's _eyes _out!"

"That's vulgar and beneath the standards of a hero," Tokoyami retorts.

"I'm not saying you should actually do it. I'm just saying knowing it's an _option _is threat enough. No petty villain is going to give you shit when you say you're going to eat their eyes and have the power to actually do it," says Hawks.

Tokoyami shakes his head. "Even now you are incorrigible. It is, admittedly, refreshing."

"You have no idea," Hawks says with a grin – a real one this time. "I once annoyed a villain into surrendering. It was probably the highlight of my career."

"I don't think that will work this time," says Tokoyami. "Half the League could be classified as chronic annoyances, and Shigaraki seems to trust them nonetheless."

Hawks has to concede the point. He peers at the crack in Tokoyami's beak. It's still raw, with a bit of dried blood down the middle. "Are you sure this is going to be alright? I could wash it, or something."

"Thank you, but no. It will grow out in a few weeks unless the tissue beneath it is damaged," says Tokoyami.

"Alright," says Hawks. He sits back, gauze and antiseptic still in his hands. "You know, I don't recall that story from your essays."

Tokoyami picks at the edge of the blanket. "There's something I must confess. The essays…they are not a completely accurate account of my time here."

"I kind of figured that. I noticed a couple of things that didn't match what you've told me before about your family and friends. It was the right thing to do. It kept the League from getting into your head."

"That's not what I meant," Tokoyami says. "I…I did attempt to include some misinformation for my captors, but there were things that happened that I am…not proud of. Things I did not want to leave for any hero to find. I claimed to have no memory of certain times, when in fact those are the moments that occupy my thoughts the most. I'm sorry, I should have written them down. I will. It is imperativethat someone knows of my failures, because that is where the greatest danger lies."

Hawks' smile falters into something sadder, more serious. "I know that, too."

Tokoyami looks up, surprised. "You do? Was I so obvious?"

Hawks shakes his head. "No. Honestly, you've got one hell of a poker face – and it's not just because of the beak. But I know people, and people don't survive this kind of thing without breaking a little. It's okay."

"It's not," Tokoyami snaps. The force of the response seems to tire him, and he hunches over beneath the blanket. "It's really not."

Hawks sighs. "Yeah, you're right. There's not a damn thing about this situation that's okay, and you shouldn't have to pretend otherwise. I wish we could both be as broken as we feel, but the League is watching us. We can't forget that. Those vultures will exploit every little crack they see, so we've got to pretend anyway," says Hawks.

With obvious effort, Tokoyami straightens his spine. "You're right. It's unbefitting of me as a hero to do anything less. Although…" He slumps again. "I don't think that's what I am anymore."

"Because you got kidnapped? That happens all the time. It's practically a rite of passage," says Hawks. He tries to keep up his smile; if Tokoyami has to pretend, than so does he. "I've gotten captured twice, not including the present circumstances. The first time I was about your age, and the second time there was this really attractive – you know what? That story involves nudity and poor life choices, so I'll save it for when you're old enough to drink too much sake with me."

Even that doesn't break through Tokoyami's dour mood. "It's not that, either. I do regret that I was taken. It feels like a weakness and a failure on my part. However, I have seen heroes come back from such experiences stronger than ever before. I wouldn't dare to look down on them. What I've done is far worse."

Hawks sighs. "Look, I have done some shitty things in my time as a hero. Sometimes because I had no other choice, sometimes because I made mistakes. Sometimes both. Whatever it is you've done, I've done worse. Your teachers have done worse. Fucking _All Might _has probably done worse. You can tell me if you want, I'd appreciate any information you've got on the League. But if you want to add to your very own collection of deep dark hero secrets, I have absolutely no room to judge."

"You're not becoming a villain! I _am_, just like everyone said I would!" Tokoyami shouts. Hawks sees a shadow dart over Tokoyami's skin, just like it did when the League was torturing him. It's gone just as fast, and Tokoyami refuses to look at him. "I told them things, things about All Might and U.A. I lied in those essays because I couldn't stand the thought of anyone knowing my treachery. But you have the right to know. It's my fault you're here, and you can't tell me not to blame myself this time."

"Oh, Tsukuyomi…" Hawks whispers. He reaches out carefully, giving Tokoyami plenty of time to move away before setting his hand on his shoulder. "You gave them information because you were tortured. That doesn't make you a villain. That makes you human."

Tokoyami shakes his head, and Hawks can feel him tremble beneath his hand. "You don't understand. I didn't do it because they hurt me. I did it because I was angry."

"Angry?" Hawks repeats softly.

"Furious," Tokoyami admits. "The world deserves to know the truth. I don't want anyone else to be hurt because I couldn't control my emotions. I just – I need to tell you. Just in case I-"

"Forget," Hawks finishes, leaving no room for any other option. "In case you forget and need my help to get the details right." _Not that anyone will trust me now._

Tokoyami doesn't look convinced, but he nods and takes a deep breath. "Is there any paper left? It will be easier if I write it. Then neither of us have to remember."


	11. Rage

Thank you for all the reviews - and for those on Ao3 who pointed out that I forgot to have them do a clone check. My bad! I'll remedy that next chapter, but both Hawks and Tokoyami are currently real.

This chapter occurs at the same time as Chapter 7. All of Tokoyami's POV chapters so far (3-7) were extensions of his essays. Since he knew Dabi would read everything (and because he's ashamed of some parts), Tokoyami was an unreliable narrator. In this chapter, he tells the truth.

* * *

Chapter 11: Rage

_3 days ago_

After Twice and Dabi leave him alone to freeze, this is what Tokoyami's journal says: _I remember little of the following hours. Left alone with only the light and Dark Shadow for company, I slept. When I woke, I took to meditation as an escape from hunger, thirst, and pain._

This is what happens:

Tokoyami does not sleep long, if at all. The encounter with Twice and Dabi left him full of uncomfortable questions. Why _hasn't _anyone come for him? His "death" was publicized less than a week ago. Surely there was enough time for someone to reach him before that. Japan's top pro heroes organized and executed a plan for Bakugo's rescue within 48 hours of his disappearance from the summer training camp. In that same period, Tokoyami's classmates enacted a surprisingly successful plan of their own. Yet he has heard nothing at all from the pros or from his friends.

Tokoyami doesn't want his friends to get hurt or run into trouble on his behalf, of course, but – have they even tried? Do they care that he's gone? They were willing to break every rule in the book for Bakugo; _Bakugo, _who regularly hurls insults at his classmates and who, by some accounts, bullied Midoriya mercilessly in their youth.

"_Do you think it's because I scare them?" _Dark Shadow asks. His guilt echoes through Tokoyami's skull.

"_It's not you – not just you, anyway," _Tokoyami thinks. "_Few have ever wished to befriend us before, I don't know why I thought that could change. I'm morbid, I'm pretentious, and I can't control my quirk. They've left us behind."_

"_Left us for dead," _Dark Shadow says. His voice grows deeper as Tokoyami's bitter anger infects him.

"We're already dead," Tokoyami mutters aloud. "The League is right. Now that everyone thinks we're dead they'll forget us. We aren't important. There are a hundred students at U.A. who are stronger, smarter, and faster than us. We don't matter. We never did."

"_We matter to me," _Dark Shadow replies. _"I don't want us to die. We have more to do."_

"More of what?" Tokoyami wonders. "We aren't heroes; we can't even rescue ourselves. What does that leave, villainy? As if I would join the ones who kidnapped me, who _hurt _me – and even they don't want me! This was a mistake. An accident. We are but a cruel twist of fate."

"_Then we can be cruel in return," _Dark Shadow rumbles.

Tokoyami shakes his head, trying to rid himself of his dark thoughts. "No. No, I don't want that. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want…" He stops, his fingers curling into a fist. "I want to go home. I want mom and dad. I want my bed and my room and my life. I'm so sick of this place!"

Tokoyami punches the cot, and a sliver of dark energy wraps around his knuckles. The thin mattress trembles under the force.

"_I will get us home," _Dark Shadow declares. _"I will protect you when no one else will. They want to see power. Let's show them. Let me out!"_

Tokoyami shakes his head. "It won't work. The lights are too bright."

"_I'll destroy them! We'll destroy them together, and anything else that stands in our way."_

Even with all of the lights on Tokoyami can feel his quirk stir beneath his skin, threatening to engulf him. He stumbles to his feet. "I can't let you. Someone could get hurt."

"_If they had come sooner, if someone had saved us, then _you_ would never have been hurt," _says Dark Shadow. _"Let me make them suffer instead. Let me fight, Fumikage! Let me out! Let me out let me out let me-"_

"Stop it!" Tokoyami puts his hands over his ears, even though he knows it will do nothing to block out the voice inside his own head. He cannot allow his emotions get the better of him, or his own personal demon will get loose. On the other hand…what has he got to lose? He's locked alone in a brightly lit room. There's no one here he needs to protect.

"_Yessss. Nothing, we've got nothing but us. I am done waiting!_"Dark Shadow roars, his head briefly bursting from Tokoyami's torso before the lights force him back in.

"It's useless," Tokoyami insists. "We're trapped. We're going to die here. We'll never see home again, and no one will even know what happened to us."

"_No! We LIVE!"_

"Didn't you see the video? We're ALREADY DEAD! We're dead, no one is coming, and everything I do here is useless!" Tokoyami bellows. He sweeps his hand across the table, scattering the pages of his writing across the floor. Fed by his rage, Dark Shadow is able to manifest claws. He flips over the table, and together they hurl it across the room. Tokoyami reaches for the chair next, and Dark Shadow claws at it before they throw it at the nearest wall. They do the same with everything else in the room that isn't nailed down, screaming as they tear it all apart.

It doesn't take long for the thud of footsteps to reach their door. Someone curses as they struggle with the lock, then fling the door open. Tokoyami picks up the closest item and tosses it. Twice narrowly avoids getting smacked in the head with a thesaurus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell are you doing, kid? This is a shitty escape attempt if that's what this is. It has merit!" Twice says.

Tokoyami roars in a voice that is not entirely his own. "How would we ever escape? You impede us at every turn, you hurt us, you leave us with nothing! Everyone has left us!"

"Us?" says Twice. "You and…oh."

"We are two in one. It is always _us,_" says Tokoyami.

"That's no reason to throw a book at my head!" Twice replies. "Throw another!"

"Get out! Leave us alone, like everyone else! LEAVE!" Tokoyami bellows.

The lights flicker. Twice glances around nervously, but stands his ground. "Sure. I don't think I can do that. That's League property you're damaging. You're supposed to be rethinking your choices, not redecorating."

Tokoyami glares at him, and then realizes there's a shadow falling across the floor from the hallway: _Twice left the door open._

With a cry of fury Tokoyami lunges at Twice, catching him off guard and knocking him off of his feet. The two grapple on the floor until Spinner appears in the doorway. He rushes forward and kicks at Tokoyami's side until he loses his grip. Twice flips him over onto his back and slams him against the tiles.

Tokoyami struggles against Twice's hold, but he's outnumbered now and weakened by light, pain, and hunger. Tears of frustration soak into his feathers, and with his options dwindling he starts banging the back of his head against the ground.

"Hey, stop that!" Twice shouts. He wraps his arms around Tokyami's entire upper body, enveloping him in the closest thing to a hug Tokoyami's felt in a month. "Shigaraki will be really angry if we let you bash your brains out."

"Shigaraki will be really angry that you almost let him escape," Spinner adds.

"You think so? I did no such thing!" Twice replies.

"Yeah, you did, and it's on camer-" Spinner starts to gesture toward the camera in the corner of the room, only to see that it was knocked off the wall during Tokoyami's fit of rage. "Shit. Well, anyway, Shigaraki's going to be really angry at _someone_, and I don't want it to be me. I told you we should have just let him throw a tantrum," says Spinner.

"He could have hurt himself!" Twice argues.

"Yeah, but…aren't we torturing him? I don't think this is how torture works," says Spinner.

"Just help me! Leave if that's how you feel," says Twice.

Spinner shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. He reaches toward them, then hesitates and pulls his hand back. "What should I do?"

"Is the chair broken? We sit him down, watch him so he doesn't hurt himself," says Twice. "We stand him up and beat him!"

Spinner rights the toppled chair and drags it over. He wiggles it and examines the arms and legs. "Seems okay. It's pretty sturdy. Steel, I think."

All Tokoyami's energy was drained in that single outburst. He doesn't fight back as Twice and Spinner pull him up and set him in the chair. He squeezes his eyes shut and bows his head. He shouldn't be crying in front of Twice and Spinner, letting them see how weak and vulnerable he is. Then again, what does it matter? These villains are the only ones who even know he's alive.

"_I'm sorry, Fumi. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," _Dark Shadow thinks.

"_I'm sorry, too."_

Twice squats down in front of him, attempting to peer at his face. "Hey, Tsukuyomi. You hurt?"

Spinner rolls his eyes. "Again, that's kind of the point of torture. Of course he's hurt."

"Really? I know that!" Twice snaps. "But I don't think he does. Kid, you're not supposed to torture yourself! You're supposed to take it out on other people."

Tokoyami knows he's broken now. He _laughs_. "What a mad banquet of darkness."

"Exactly! I have no idea what that means," says Twice.

"It means that I've been kidnapped, beaten, and betrayed, and the only ones who have shown any concern are my jailors. It's cold comfort," Tokoyami replies. "I take it the others are out, or I would be facing a very different set of consequences."

"You still might," Spinner says. "But yeah, it's just us. So, are you going to tell us what that was, exactly?"

"I've been trapped for weeks, constantly questioned, and now I find out that the world has taken me for dead. Forgive me for venting my frustrations," Tokoyami drawls.

Spinner sighs and crosses his arms. "I tried to warn you. Those heroes you worship will pay lip service to you as long as it makes them look noble and pacifies the sheep who follow them. But the minute it dies down they'll forget about you. They don't really care about anyone but themselves."

"That's not true," Tokoyami says, and even he recognizes how unconvinced he sounds.

"_Then where are they?" _Dark Shadow whispers.

"You know it is," says Twice, his voice surprisingly gentle. "You just don't want to admit that we're right. We've all been abandoned here, and we have to rescue ourselves."

"Only true heroes rescue people like us," says Spinner. "Maybe All Might will come for you after all. Stain believed him worthy, so he might–"

Tokoyami cuts him off with a bitter retort. "No, he won't. All Might has his favorites, and I'm not one of them."

"Favorites?" Spinner asks.

"He spends most of his time with a few strong students. He even trains them outside of class time. Everyone knows it. The whole school thinks he's attached to 1-A, but that attachment has never truly included all of us. I didn't really care about it until now. Jealousy is petty," Tokoyami explains.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing. Jealousy is my favorite!" says Twice. "It keeps you wanting more and more, it forces you to improve. The only way to know for sure if you're real is to be better than you and everyone else!"

"Sometimes I think Bakugo would have done well with you after all," Tokoyami mutters. "He's changed, but he still seems to agree with you."

"That's the exploding kid, right? The one who led the pros straight to us." Spinner pauses, head cocking to one side as he looks at Tokoyami. "Hey. How do you think they found us so fast that time?"

A fresh wave of bitter rage floods Tokoyami, and he digs his nails into the arm of the chair. "Last time one of my classmates made a tracking device, and another attached it to a nomu in the woods. That's how they knew where the lab was. As for the place you kept Bakugo…I'm not sure."

"_That's _how they found the lab?!" Twice exclaims. "Wow, thanks. That's been driving me nuts for months."

"You'd think the pros would have learned from that," Spinner says. "You know, put a tracker on your backpacks or something."

"They did," Tokoyami replies. "They're in our student IDs, but they only activate if there's an emergency. I thought it was a bit excessive until…well, until I ended up here."

Twice laughs. "Shigaraki is going to love that! He'll hate it. He accidentally destroyed your ID, you know. He got too excited and put his pinky down."

"Oh? I thought you'd left it with my clothes or something, to throw them off track," says Tokoyami. He can't decide if it's heartening to know that the pros couldn't have been using it to track him all this time or devastating that the safety measure was thwarted by mere chance.

"We didn't do anything with your clothes. That was Dabi and—"

"What the _hell _is going on here?!"

All three of them turn to see Shigaraki in the doorway, glaring them down through the fingers of the hand on his face. Toga bounces at his side. "Oooh, somebody's in trouble!"

"Just having a chat, boss!" Spinner quickly replies.

"We're bonding! We're arguing," says Twice. "Did you know U.A. student IDs have trackers in them? If you hadn't decayed Tsukuyomi's, we might all be in Tartarus right now!"

It's hard to tell with the hand in the way, but Shigaraki soundssurprised. "You actually got the brat talking? What's his weakness?"

A cold wave of horror sends goosebumps over Tokoyami's skin. "What? No, I wasn't…I didn't mean to…"

It's too late. Tokoyami allowed himself to be distracted by his own despair and taken in by Twice and Spinner's empathy. _That _is his weakness: People who treat him with an ounce of kindness, even after they've beaten him. He feels like a fool.

"You tricked me!" he shouts.

"Not at all! A little bit," Twice replies. "But we didn't lie!"

"What else has he said?" Shigaraki asks eagerly.

"Some disappointing stuff about All Might. Apparently he has _favorites_, just like every other fake," says Spinner.

"Favorites, really? And who would that be?" Shigaraki asks, directing his attention to Tokoyami.

Tokoyami glares at Shigaraki. He can feel Dark Shadow do the same, sharing his eyes. "You will not get another word from me. You have taken advantage of my distress, and I will not allow it to happen again. I should have remembered that I am prisoner here."

"You don't have to be a prisoner," Spinner says quietly. "We don't have to hurt you."

"You're one of us already, one of the abandoned. Why protect the people who left you behind?" Twice adds.

Even Toga chimes in, offering him a dark smile and flipping a knife in her hand. "We take care of our own. And when we can't, we avenge them ten times over."

"All those people who never really cared for you, all the ones who didn't try to find you, the ones who made you an outcast because of your power. We could make them see what they missed. Show them what it really means to be afraid," says Twice.

"You could be a real hero. Together we would save people like us and get rid of all those fakes. Even All Might," says Spinner.

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Toga says.

Later, this is the moment Tokoyami will regret the most. The thing he cannot write, no matter how hard he tries, is not the information he gave the League so carelessly, but the fact that he hesitates.

"_We could be free," _Dark Shadow thinks.

"You'd let me go without the lights?" Tokoyami asks slowly.

"No one would ever put you in a box again," Shigaraki promises. "With us, you could unleash your _true _potential."

Tokoyami looks from face to face: Twice's hidden by a mask, Spinner's open and sincere, Toga's excited, and Shigaraki's eager behind that hand. A dead hand sliced off at the wrist, one that might have belonged to someone trying to protect a person they loved. In his mind's eye the hand gains color and the wrist bleeds, and Tokoyami can see the moment Shoji shielded him from Moonfish. Shoji didn't abandon him that night, even when Tokoyami lost control and _begged _him too. Tokoyami has never been able to repay him, until now.

"No," he says, his voice breaking on the word. He swallows, and it comes easier. "No. I refuse. There are still people in this world worth protecting from the likes of you."

"No one will thank you for it," Spinner warns him.

"A real hero does not require recognition for their actions," Tokoyami replies. "I am only sorry I did not remember that sooner."

"What a pity," says Shigaraki. He scratches at his neck. "I guess it can't be helped. Just remember: we gave you a chance. You're the one who refused to take it."

He turns to leave. Twice calls after him, "Hey, boss! What about the room?"

"Leave it. We're not cleaning up after a birdy who made a mess of his own cage," Shigaraki replies. "Just get the camera up and running again."


	12. The Lying Game

Thank you so much for all your kind comments! I love reading them. This chapter should answer a few of the questions leftover from the confrontation with Shigaraki.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Lying Game

_Now_

The tale weighs heavily on Hawks' heart. If he'd passed Shigaraki's test with Toga, Hawks is certain he would have been sent to recruit the real Tokoyami. And, worse still, he's certain he would have succeeded.

"Shit, Tsukuyomi…I'm sorry." It's the only thing Hawks can think of to say. "I should have come sooner."

"But _you came_," Tokoyami says. He suddenly lunges forwards and wraps his arms around a stunned Hawks, who has no idea how to reciprocate. "You came for me. You believe that I'm alive, you found me. That's enough."

A chill runs up Hawks' spine that has nothing to do with the room's temperature. Gingerly, he lets his hands rest on Tokoyami's back. "Yeah. I'm here."

"_Thank you_," Tokoyami whispers.

Sometimes Hawks wishes he'd let the people in that car accident die, the one that caught the attention of the Commission. Then he wouldn't have spent years training himself half to death, he wouldn't have been a part of this spy mission, he wouldn't have failed. He wouldn't be here now, sole comfort to the very person he hurt the most.

Hawks tightens his hold and presses Tokoyami against his chest, allowing himself to give into the need for human companionship. He tells himself it's for Tokoyami's sake, meant to warm and comfort him so that he doesn't sink further into symptoms of shock. And if he holds on just a little longer than necessary – well, who's going to know?

Eventually they both manage to collect themselves. Hawks pretends he doesn't see Tokoyami wipe at the feathers around his eyes, and Tokoyami is gracious enough to do the same for him.

"How-" Tokoyami's voice cracks. He clears his throat and starts again. "How did you find me? What you told Shigaraki – was that the truth?"

The sick feeling in Hawks' gut returns. He puts a finger to his lips. "Cameras, don't forget."

"Then speak softly and keep your back to it. The sound isn't very good. I've experimented with that a bit," says Tokoyami.

Hawks sighs and scratches at his back; pinfeathers are terribly itchy. He's going to have to pick his way through this conversation like a minefield, not only for Tokoyami's sake but also because he doesn't trust Tokoyami's assessment of the camera. As a spy, it pays to believe that someone is always listening. "How much do you remember of what I said back there? When they were…" his gaze falls to Tokoyami's fingers, "…hurting you."

Tokoyami shivers. "Bits and pieces. You said you were on a mission, some things about Endeavor. And that you didn't really care what happened to me."

"Ah."

"It's alright. I know you were just trying to protect me," says Tokoyami. When he glances up at Hawks, however, the question is in his eyes. Hawks doesn't have the heart to deny him an answer.

"You're right. I care about you, and they know it. It's how I got caught. Toga pretended to be you; she was pretty convincing, too. I let her get close enough to stab me, and then–" Hawks comes to an abrupt halt as he realizes he was just holdingTokoyami exactly as he'd done with Toga. He wasn't stabbed this time, so that probably rules out the shapeshifter, but it doesn't rule out a clone. "Shit. I am the _worst _at this. My trainers would be so disappointed."

Tokoyami frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, at this point we've been talking for a while, so I'll just come out and say it: Are you a clone?" Hawks asks.

"What? No!" Tokoyami exclaims. Then his expression falters. "…would we know if we were clones? I spoke with Twice about our quirks. Even he didn't seem certain of himself."

Hawks chuckles at the absurdity of it all. "That's right. His clones have the same memories and personality as the originals. I guess that means our earlier test was pointless. We can't even be sure of ourselves without breaking a bone."

"Or burning," Tokoyami says softly. He holds up his left hand and stares at the bandages. Even careful movement of his uninjured fingers makes him hiss.

Hawks pokes at his side and shifts his wings. It's certainly painful, but he's not sure it's enough to destroy a clone. "The memory of pain could be implanted."

"Perhaps," Tokoyami says. He tilts his head, as though listening, then smiles. "Dark Shadow assures me that I am myself. Twice can only copy what he understands, and Dark Shadow is not a quirk that can be quantified and neatly explained."

With the memory of that dark shield covering Tokoyami's skin still fresh in his mind, Hawks can only agree. "I'm afraid I can't offer similar reassurance. My wings would be easy to measure, especially now that they're short on feathers."

Tokoyami studies him. "You were the one who asked if I was a clone. A clone intent on learning my secrets and betraying them to the League wouldn't be fool enough to make me question them. A clone who does not know they are a clone suggests free will. Either way, I choose to trust you."

"That's a dangerous thing," Hawks mutters, half to himself.

"Dark Shadow agrees with you. So if you are not who you seem to be, know that there is an extra set of eyes trained on you," Tokoyami replies.

Hawks looks into Tokoyami's eyes. There's no physical sign of Dark Shadow, no hint of glowing gold behind the red iris, but he still gets the unsettling feeling that something more than his intern is looking back at him. "Hey, that reminds me. Back in the other room, you did something with Dark Shadow I've never seen before. How did you manage that with so much light?"

"I don't know. I honestly didn't expect Dark Shadow to respond. I was terrified," Tokoyami admits. He stares down at his lap.

"What about the drawings?"

Tokoyami's head whips back up. "How did you…?"

"Sorry," says Hawks. "I found your secret stash while I was looking for more of your essays. Dark Shadow made them, right? And he had to be physically manifested to do it."

Tokoyami glances to the camera, and then the door. There is no movement or sound from outside. He shifts to one side of the cot and lifts the edge of the blanket. "You look cold, Hawks. Share the blanket, and we'll rest."

Hawks shakes his head. "That's alright, you need it more. Sorry if I overstepped."

"Hawks. _Share the blanket_," Tokoyami says pointedly. "We can conserve body heat that way."

"Oh. Um, okay?" Hawks replies. He settles gingerly onto his side so they're both lying under the blanket, facing each other. Given the span of his wings, Hawks lost any concept of personal space long ago, so he's unphased by their closeness – that is, until a cool, inky black face appears between them.

"Hiya, Hawks," says Dark Shadow.

Hawks very nearly falls backwards off the cot. "What the hell!"

"_Shut up_," Tokoyami hisses. "I've kept this secret for weeks, and I will not have you ruin it now."

Hawks puts both hands over his mouth until he manages to compose himself. After all the terrible things he's seen today, he supposes he should be grateful that this surprise is a good one. "Has he been here this whole time?"

"Physically, no," Tokoyami replies, "but he is a part of me, and so we are never truly alone." Dark Shadow bumps his head against the underside of Tokoyami's beak.

"Is it dark enough? Even with the blanket, this room is really bright," says Hawks.

"I never said I liked it. But it's better than being stuck in Fumikage all the time," Dark Shadow replies, producing shoulders for the sole purpose of shrugging. "This blanket isn't very nice. I miss your hoodie, Fumi."

"So do I," Tokoyami says. He scratches the quirk's head and addresses Hawks. "He can stay out much longer than when we were first here. You were right to tell me to work on my strengths, Hawks, but by forcing Dark Shadow and I to face our great weakness for so long, the League has taught us to tolerate it."

"Fumi let me come out and draw when he was resting, so no one could see me. His body and the blanket protected me from the worst of the lights. After a while they didn't hurt so much. That's why when Fumi called me today, I came to the rescue!" Dark Shadow says, flashing a thumbs up.

"It wasn't quite Black Ankh, though. It would never have held up under an impact," says Tokoyami.

Emotion fills Hawks' chest to bursting, and for once it has nothing to do with his guilt. He thinks it must be pride, or even something like hope. "Are you joking? You two are amazing! You got kidnapped, and instead of giving up you created a new super move that can stand up to Shigaraki's quirk."

Dark Shadow immediately tears up and repeats, "We're _amazing_!"

Tokoyami smiles. "I'm glad you're here, Hawks."

"Me too, Tsukuyomi." And Hawks realizes that he actually means it.

"There's something I don't understand," Tokoyami says after a moment. "Why hasn't the League used the information I gave them to infiltrate U.A.? They might not have my ID, but they have my blood. They already used it to trick you."

Hawks shrugs. "U.A. has all sorts of security measures, and your friends already know about Toga. Maybe they thought she would get caught. Plus, it would've been pretty awkward for you to show up at the front gate after you were declared dead."

"I don't understand that, either," says Tokoyami. "If it's made my blood or Twice's copies useless, why fake my death at all?"

_You're killing me here, Tsukuyomi, _Hawks thinks. "I don't know. Sometimes villains panic and shoot themselves in the foot."

"My death was just a mistake?"

Hearing the distress in Tokoyami's voice, Hawks tries to backtrack. "No, not exactly. The heroes and the police were getting too close. Your teachers, especially, refused to give up, even when weeks passed and everyone else thought it was too late. The League had to give them evidence, something to force them to stop looking. It just…had some unintended consequences."

"You think so?" Tokoyami asks.

"I know so," Hawks replies. The monstrous guilt hiding in his belly grows, fed by half-truths and lies until it spreads into his chest and makes it hard to breathe. Hawks sits up and turns away, pressing one hand against his chest.

Tokoyami pushes himself up on an elbow. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Hawks gasps.

"Don't lie."

Hawks squeezes his eyes shut. "No, I guess I'm not. But you can't do anything about it right now. You and Dark Shadow need to focus on yourselves."

"Don't worry, Hawks! I'll practice until I'm strong enough to protect Fumi _and _you," says Dark Shadow.

_You'd be strong enough to tear me to pieces if you knew what I'd really done, _Hawks thinks. He smiles and reaches back to pat the shadow's head. "Thanks, shadow man. But really, you focus on keeping him safe."

Dark Shadow leans into his hand, then yawns. "Sorry. The lights make me sleepy."

"Return to me, then. You've done more than enough for today," Tokoyami says. Dark Shadow gives Hawks a hazy wave, then disappears. Tokoyami sighs and relaxes a little more into the cot.

"You've both been through a lot today," says Hawks. "You should sleep, too. It will help you heal."

Tokoyami shakes his head and sits up, the blanket falling away from his shoulders. "No. We should talk more while you're here, develop a strategy. I don't know when they'll come back."

Hawks gently pushes him back. "Then use the time to rest. You probably haven't had a good night's sleep in a month, and that will cloud your thinking – not to mention all the other crap you've been dealing with. Sleep, and I'll look after you."

Tokoyami hesitates, but eventually nods. "Alright. But if you hear anyone coming–"

"I'll wake you. I promise," says Hawks.

Tokoyami shifts restlessly a few times before settling. Once he's comfortable, he quickly succumbs to exhaustion. Hawks tucks the blanket around him. "I'm sorry, Tsukuyomi. I don't know if I can save you, but this time, I'm really going to try. I swear it."


	13. Red Riot, Suneater, and the Nomu

Thank you for the compliments, questions, and suggestions! They're great encouragement, and they help me to spot things that I need to address in future chapters.

As you probably guessed from the chapter title, we get to see a few characters outside of Hawks, Tokoyami/DS, and the League - at least briefly. And violently. So I guess whether that's good news or bad news is up to you.

* * *

Chapter 13: Red Riot, Suneater, and the Nomu

Despite his best intentions, Hawks' body refuses to cooperate. He must fall asleep at some point because a crash of white noise wakes him with a start. He's on his feet immediately, ignoring the sharp aches of his body as he searches for the source of the sound. The television against the wall is glowing with static.

"What is it?" Tokoyami asks.

Hawks glances behind him; the sound must've woken him as well. "It's okay, it's just the television. Then again, I guess I shouldn't say 'it's okay' until we see what's on. It could be infomercials."

Tokoyami rubs at his eyes and squints. "There was never a television in here before."

"I have a feeling they added it for my benefit," Hawks replies. The static on the screen slowly resolves into a newscaster. The words _EMERGENCY BROADCAST: VILLAIN ATTACK _scroll across the bottom.

_No. Not again._

"Tsukuyomi," Hawks whispers. "There's something you need to know. Toga has my blood, and she's using it to attack heroes. She and some nomu destroyed a section of Fukuoka. They killed my sidekick and surrounded Endeavor. I never say how it ended."

"They _what?!_" Tokoyami exclaims, all traces of his exhaustion gone.

The volume on the television bursts to life, too loud for the small room and impossible to ignore.

"…_continue our ongoing coverage of the latest attack by the League of Villains, led by former Number 2 hero Hawks. We advise anyone in the Kansai region, and especially Esuha city, to shelter in place. Pro heroes Fat Gum and Rock Lock are responding alongside other members of their agencies."_

"Fat Gum – that's the hero Kirishima interned with!" Tokoyami exclaims. He shoves the blanket away and rushes over to the television, as if being closer will somehow allow him to interact with those on the other side of the screen. Hawks briefly closes his eyes and prays that none of the heroes' interns are involved. He's never been religious, and when he opens his eyes to see Sun Eater, Red Riot, and Real Steal attempting to evacuate civilians while the nomu bear down upon them, he decides to remain that way. There are three nomu on the ground this time, as well as a few petty villains who the League probably dragged in as cannon fodder for the heroes. Most of them seem more interested in petty larceny than actually taking on a hero. They break into nearby stores and then mingling with the fleeing civilians.

Hawks and Tokoyami can only look on in horror as the camera pans to show Toga hovering over the scene in Hawks' skin. There's a nomu flying beside her. It's small compared to many of its brethren, but it more than makes up for the size of its body with a pair of thick, black bat wings, a mouthful of teeth, and talons that would put Hawks' namesake to shame. It keeps close to Toga and watches the scene unfold around them with those unnerving, lidless eyes.

There are no airborne heroes at the scene, no one to come to the rescue when one news team makes the mistake of getting too close in their helicopter. The nomu's eyes lock on the camera, and for a moment Hawks feels like the thing is staring at him right through the screen. Then it opens its mouth and lets out a shriek that would give Present Mic a run for his money. The video crackles and spins wildly for a moment before the screen goes black.

The newscasters in the studio cry out in fear for their coworkers, but the network is quick to pull up a visual from a different camera angle. It shows Red Riot flinging himself in front of Suneater and a fallen child before a sharpened feather can stab either of them in the back. The feather bounces harmlessly off of Riot's hardened skin, and Suneater's tentacles lift the child into the relative safety of her mother's arms.

Red Riot glares at the sky, his sharp teeth bared. Suneater touches his shoulder and says something the news crew isn't close enough to catch. Red Riot's snarl turns into a grin, and he nods. Suneater's tentacles wrap around the younger hero's body as white wings burst from his back, billowing out from beneath his cloak. He takes off with Red Riot in his grip, flying up to meet Toga and her guardian where none of the other heroes can reach them.

"No," Hawks says. He's right in front of the TV with Tokoyami now, although he doesn't remember moving. "No, you idiots, you're going to get killed!"

"They've taken on villains before," Tokoyami says, though he doesn't sound convinced. "They have allies, and there's no way Toga has mastered your quirk."

"It's not Toga I'm worried about," Hawks replies. "The League knows that she's vulnerable. They wouldn't leave just any nomu to guard her. That's a high-end, like the one that Endeavor and I fought."

He's proven right far too quickly. Red Riot is able to shield both himself and Suneater from a barrage of feathers, but before they can even reach the same altitude as Toga the nomu dives for them, letting out another ear-piercing shriek. Suneater falls back and dodges the nomu, but it's a near thing. He doesn't have the experience to maneuver well in the air. It's lucky that Toga doesn't have much finesse in flight either; if Suneater and Red Riot were up against Hawks himself, the fight would already be over.

Unfortunately, it seems the nomu has had more practice. It's quick to change direction when Suneater dodges. It attacks from behind this time, hooking its talons deep into Suneater's left shoulder even as Red Riot shouts out a warning. Suneater is dragged along and jerks Red Riot through the air. The suction cups are probably the only reason he didn't drop the younger hero immediately.

He morphs his free hand into a hoof and beats it against the nomu's talons and arm, while Red Riot aims for the creature's body and legs whenever Suneater brings him in range. They get a couple of good shots in; Red Riot hits hard enough to fracture the nomu's leg, and it releases Suneater with a furious scream.

"Yes!" Tokoyami cheers. "You see? I told you they could-"

A red feather slices through Suneater's tentacles, and Red Riot drops from the sky. Far below, Rock Lock throws a nearby tarp into the air and locks it in place, but from that height Hawks knows the tarp will only slow the fall, not catch him. Suneater dives and hurls a new set of tentacles after Red Riot. They wrap around his leg inches before he hits the tarp, jerking him to a stop. Red Riot cries out, and both young heroes grimace.

"Flying lesson of the day," Hawks mutters, "physics is a bitch. If you grab a falling civilian by the limbs, they _will _dislocate something."

"_Shit_," says Tokoyami.

"Yeah. Beats cracking your skull on the pavement, though."

"Not that – the nomu!"

Tokoyami frantically points at the top of the screen, where a dark shape is rapidly descending. Rock Lock shouts a warning, but this time Suneater can't dodge in time. The nomu grabs hold of his bad shoulder and uses it's feet to shred his wings, scattering bloody feathers like a fox in a chicken coup. Suneater yells and struggles, one hand cycling through various animal parts to attack whatever part of it he can reach while the other keeps a tight hold on Red Riot. The nomu's only reaction is to drag him higher; it's skin and bones have already regenerated from the heroes' earlier attacks.

Suneater glances down at Red Riot dangling from his tentacles. He mouths something that looks suspiciously like _I'm sorry_, and then releases him as close to the tarp as he can. Hawks can hear shouting, but the camera follows the nomu. They never see if Red Riot hits the ground.

The nomu drags Suneater towards Toga. She's lower to the ground than before, and she's moving Hawks' wings a lot more in order to stay airborne. She used too many feathers. The fight will be over soon, but not soon enough for Suneater. She has a needle in her hand this time rather than a knife. Hawks doesn't want to imagine how dangerous Suneater's quirk would be in the hands of the villains.

Suddenly, her maniacal grin falls away. Something off screen has caught her attention.

"_Reinforcements have arrived! It's Ryukyu!" _the reporter announces. The camera pans out, showing an enormous dragon closing in with several more heroes on her back.

_Finally_, Hawks thinks, _someone who can show Toga what it really means to fly._

Toga seems to realize her latest challenger is a better match as well. She tucks the needle away and mutters into the collar of Hawks' jacket. Black smoke pours from her mouth and the nomu's, enveloping them both. Ryukyu speeds up, and for a moment Hawks thinks she might actually catch Toga before they lose her to the fog. Then Toga gives a command and the nomu drops Suneater. If Ryukyu wants to save him, she will have to give up on Toga.

She's a different hero than Hawks; she doesn't even hesitate to dive after Suneater.

The television goes dark right before she reaches him, leaving Hawks to wonder at his allies' fate once more. For a moment he and Tokoyami sit in silence, staring at the empty screen and picturing what might be happening now in the aftermath of the attack.

"Kirishim- I mean, Red Riot. He…do you think he's alright?" Tokoyami whispers.

Hawks swallows. "He has a hardening quirk, right? He probably did more damage to whatever he fell on."

"And Suneater?"

"Alive. They're both alive. The League would want us to see if any of the heroes were killed."

Hawks has never been especially close with his fellow heroes. He operates at an entirely different level than those his own age, and he's well aware that many of his top ten peers find him arrogant and obnoxious – and that was before a villain stole his body. He doesn't keep up with heroes-in-training either; Tokoyami is his only intern, and even that's because he needed a 1-A student. He's familiar with Red Riot's quirk from the Sports Festival and conversations with Tokoyami, but that's all. The only thing he remembers about Suneater is refusing Fat Gum's request to give flying lessons to a promising young hero that needed help getting out of his shell - literally. Hawks had just made the top ten at the time, and he'd had neither the time nor the patience for amateurs.

He wonders how the fight would have ended if he'd spent even one afternoon showing Suneater how to make use of those borrowed wings.

"Why are they doing this?" Tokoyami asks. He's shaking again, and Hawks has the urge to wrap his wings around him. Tokoyami is the only one he can protect right now, and platitudes will not do him any good.

He sighs. "From what I've been able to gather, their goal is nothing less than the destruction of hero society as we know it. The why is a little more difficult; they've all got different motivations."

"I understand that, more now than I ever have before," says Tokoyami. "But why use _you _to do it? They're typically happy to take credit for their dirty work."

"That's not entirely true. They do a lot of underground things that the public doesn't know about. As for using me, it actually makes a lot of sense. One, they get their revenge. This is honestly a lot worse than if they'd decided to publicly disembowel me and get it over with. Two, villain attacks are scary, but how much scarier are they when they come from someone you thought you could trust?"

"And if the people can't trust you, the number 2 hero, how can they trust any other?" Tokoyami adds quietly.

"You got it," says Hawks. He swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. Saying all of it out loud suddenly makes it that much more real, and it brings his failings into a much larger perspective. "They're going to bring down the heroes, and they're using my blood to do it. Shit, this is all my fault. I can't believe I was stupid enough to-"

Tokoyami cuts him off. "I thought we agreed not to talk about blame?"

"You don't understand," says Hawks. "This really _is _my fault. Tsukuyomi, I'm not – I never – I didn't want you involved in any of this."

"I seem to recall being told that self-reproach only looks good on brooding heroes, and that's really not your type, Hawks," says Tokoyami. He hesitates, then rests his good hand on Hawks' shoulder. "It helps me to know that you're aware I'm alive. So, for what it's worth, I know that it wasn't you who attacked those people."

To Hawks' surprise, it actually does (even if Tokoyami is the last person in the world who owes Hawks any kind of acknowledgement). He pats Tokoyami's hand. "Thank you. Man, I should really stop talking. Everything I say can and _has _been used against me."

"You, stop talking? Now that would be something to see."

Hawks laughs. "Don't get your hopes up, but there is still a chance they'll gag me."

XXX

Shigaraki tempts Hawks and Tokoyami with news of their friends, promising to trade information on their survival for information about other heroes. Both refuse. Hawks is surprised when the interrogation doesn't escalate. Shigaraki merely laughs at the way Hawks places himself in front of Tokoyami, throws a take-out carton across the room, and shuts the door. If he'd been alone Hawks would never have given the League the satisfaction of seeing him scramble to scrape food off the dirty floor, but he knows Tokoyami hasn't eaten in days. The kid needs every bite, and he'll refuse to eat if Hawks doesn't take his share. That doesn't stop Hawks from subtly adding more food to Tokoyami's portion whenever he looks away.

When Tokoyami falls asleep again and Hawks tucks the blanket around him, a shadowy claw taps his hand. Hawks leans in close, blocking the camera's view of Dark Shadow with his body, and hears the shadow hiss, "You snuck him extras. I saw."

Hawks raises an eyebrow. Apparently Tokoyami wasn't bluffing when he said that Dark Shadow would always be watching him. "Yes. He needed it."

"Do it again next time. I won't tell," Dark Shadow commands. Then the quirk slips back inside his host's body, disappearing as quickly as he came.

"You got it, shadow man." Hawks laughs softly. He's growing as fond of Dark Shadow as he is of Tokoyami. As intriguing as it is to consider the origins of a sentient quirk, Hawks decides it doesn't really matter. Dark Shadow is alive as surely as Tokoyami, and that will be the downfall of anyone who overlooks it. He remembers seeing the interview with Mr. and Mrs. Tokoyami after their son was presumed dead, how they called Dark Shadow his brother, not his quirk, and shared their grief at losing them both.

The idea is tainted by a touch of bitterness for Hawks. He imagines the love and support Tokoyami and Dark Shadow will receive once they are rescued. Their parents will be overjoyed, holding both close and finally allowing them to drop their guard, to truly relax and heal. He doubts they'll even make good on their threat to pull Tokoyami from U.A., so long as Tokoyami and Dark Shadow express their desire to return. The staff and students of U.A. will be equally ecstatic. The teachers will welcome them with open arms, and their friends will smother them with more affection than Tokoyami would ever admit to enjoying.

None of that waits for Hawks. He'll be met by the stone-faced Public Safety Commission, expected to give a detailed report before he makes it ten steps out of this place – and that's if he isn't killed or jailed first. Even if Toga is publicly revealed as the one behind the attacks, the road to clearing his name will be long and hard. No one will trust him. No one will hold him. He hasn't heard from his mother in years, and he doesn't even remember his father. His friends – does he have any friends? He gets along well with Miruko and meets her for drinks from time to time, but even that started because he needed her help with an assignment. As for Endeavor, his hero…assuming he's alive, 'disappointed' is probably the best he can hope for.

It makes Hawks wonder if there's any point in going back at all. He'll keep his promise to Tokoyami, of course, and do everything in his power to return him to his family. But what then? He can't be a spy, and he will never be the popular hero he was before all of this. Hawks isn't really sure where that leaves him. The Commission didn't just train him to be a hero, they crafted every inch of him: his look, his persona, even his name. _Keigo Takami_ feels strange and heavy on his tongue, as foreign and impersonal as a stranger's name. If he takes off the mask of _Hawks_, is there anything beneath it or is he hollow?

Perhaps he'll find Keigo has gained a separate sentience, his own personal Dark Shadow hiding among the dusty memories of his childhood. Something weak to the limelight, just as volatile but far more fragile than Tokoyami's quirk.

Hawks sighs and leans sideways against the wall, sparing his aching wings from the rough stone. This isn't what he had in mind when he told Endeavor he dreamed of a society where heroes could be bored. There's too much time to think, and he has no desire to confront an existential crisis while in the League's hands. Whatever the rest of the country may think, there is at least one person who is still counting on him. Tokoyami needs _Hawks the hero_, not Keigo, whoever he may be.


	14. Broadcasts

As always, thank you for all the comments! I think we're about halfway through the story at this point. This chapter is a little gentler and offers another glimpse into the world outside. There's even a bit of music at the end - though probably not what you're expecting. Music inspires a lot of my writing, so I created a playlist on Youtube. You'll have to check out the Ao3 version for the link, since Fanfiction doesn't allow hyperlinks.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Broadcasts**

Over the next week Hawks and Tokoyami see more of the doctor than anyone else. They even manage to get a name out of him: Dr. Daruma Ujiko. Given the League's track record on names Hawks doubts it's real, but Hawks isn't in any position to call him out on it, not with _Keigo _echoing in his head.

At least the doctor isn't lying about his medical skills. The wound in Hawks' side is healing well and his feathers are growing back. He's surprised no one plucks them again. Once his primaries are fully grown, he has every intention of escaping with Tokoyami. The League must know that, which means they have some other contingency plan. Hawks doesn't like it. There are already too many unknowns for him to feel confident in an escape plan. He doesn't know the full layout of the complex, its true location, if there are any nomu in the building, or where to go once they get out. He makes plans anyway, sharing ideas with Tokoyami when they rest or spar so the League can't hear or read their lips.

Dr. Ujiko takes Hawks' blood every day, and the television continues to flicker to life and taunt them with clips of Toga as Hawks. She wreaks havoc everywhere she appears and escapes practically untouched by the heroes. Her high-end nomu incapacitates or kills anyone who manages to get close, and Toga calls on the warping quirk every time it looks like the heroes will win.

In between footage of the attacks, Shigaraki inundates them with clips of heroes condemning Hawks' apparent betrayal and the public calling for his head. He's not surprised when the Public Safety Commission makes a brief statement denouncing him and disassociating themselves from his agency. Whether they actually believe he's a traitor or not doesn't matter. They can't afford to acknowledge any part in this, and they told him from the beginning that they wouldn't waste their resources on a dead man if he was captured. They do promise to make use of their information on the League (collected by Hawks) and detailed knowledge of the winged villain (taken from Hawks) to put a stop to the attacks. Knowing that doesn't do much to ease the sour taste in Hawks' mouth.

The media labels Hawks a monster, and the number of civilians killed or seriously injured in the League's attacks keeps rising. The entire country is scared, and rightly so. The heroes have only been able to limit the damage and perform rescues in the aftermath. They curse Hawks' name, and some reporters begin to speculate out loud about the possibility of other spies in the heroes' ranks. Hero society may not be toppling just yet, but it has been dealt a significant blow.

There are no mentions of Tokoyami's disappearance or death, nor his connection with Hawks. Someone at U.A. probably pulled some strings to keep that out of the media's hands. It's a kindness to the Tokoyami family, not watching the world drag their dead son through the mud. But for the boy himself, who feels abandoned by those he trusted, the silence is devastating.

There is, however, some good news accompanying the daily broadcasts. In order to taunt their captives with the heroes' failure, the League must also allow them to hear about the people who were saved. Fat Gum's statement condemning Hawks as a traitor also mentions that both Suneater and Red Riot survived their encounter with the nomu, albeit with serious injuries. The mother of the toddler saved by the two young heroes shares her heartfelt thanks and sincere wishes for their speedy recovery, and encourages the public to put their trust in the heroes who are so clearly putting their lives on the line to take down one of their own.

Several press conferences have Endeavor at the helm, finally confirming Hawks' belief in his survival. Endeavor has fresh scars on his arms (and likely elsewhere) from his first battle with Toga and the nomu, and the circles under his eyes become more apparent with every interview. He tries his best to assuage the public's fear, his tone stiff and determined. For the most part he dodges questions about Hawks, especially any that mention their past work together. However, his answers are clear enough in his expression. His mouth is set in a thin line, his eyebrows are drawn together, and the podium smokes under his hand. Hawks can't blame Toga for that. He should have found a way to tell Endeavor the truth about his assignment sooner. If - _when _they manage to escape the League's clutches, they certainly can't go to Endeavor for help. Hawks will be cremated on sight, and Tokoyami with him.

Miruko is only slightly more positive regarding her one-time colleague. And by that Hawks means she curses so foully and threatens such graphic violence that the news has to censor her whenever she's interviewed. After a particularly heinous rant that probably has Dabi taking notes, Tokoyami sets his hand on Hawks' shoulder.

"She's talking about Toga, not you. You know she doesn't mean it," he says.

"No, no, she absolutely does. She'd mean it _especially _if she knew what really happened. But frankly, if you haven't been called a 'two-faced motherfucking shit stain' by Miruko when she's pissed, you were never really friends with her to begin with," Hawks replies. He cracks a smile. "Thanks for checking in, though."

"Her approval ratings are going to drop," Tokoyami says. It's easier for them to focus on the mundane aspects of all this, rather than the damage that's been dealt to them or their friends. It keeps their spirits up – at least, that's what Hawks tells himself each time he avoids another opportunity to tell Tokoyami the full truth of his involvement with the League of Villains.

"Actually, they might go up. She's under suspicion since she and I worked together so many times. The more she threatens my genitals the less it seems like she has anything to do with the attacks," says Hawks. "At this rate, she might even gain a rank or two. Endeavor has been taking down more criminals than ever, but he's not making the best impression as a speaker. He just doesn't have All Might's popularity or reassuring personality. Obviously I'm out, and Best Jeanist is…missing. That leaves Edgeshot and Miruko. She might take a hit from her association with me, but at the very least she'll stay in the top ten."

"As if that matters," Tokoyami mutters darkly.

Hawks sighs. In the end, it's impossible to truly ignore the situation. The tension mounts every time the television turns on or the door to their room opens. At Dr. Ujiko's insistence, they've been given heat, food, water, and clean clothes – although Tokoyami had to help Hawks rip a hole in the back of his t-shirt to make room for the wings. None of it is truly comforting. The doctor isn't caring for them out of the kindness of his heart. Hawks is certain that Ujiko's delight with their improving health is going to end about as well as a pig raised for slaughter.

Later that day, as the broadcaster goes on about all the attacks, the fear permeating the country, and the reactions of the pro heroes, Hawks notices Tokoyami's picture pop up on the screen. He nudges the teen, who was napping beneath the slight shade of his outstretched wing. "Look."

"There is some good news today," says the reporter. "The villain known as the Mutant Killer has finally been arrested. He is believed to be responsible for several high-profile murders, most recently including grocery store owner Ito Asami and high school student Tokoyami Fumikage."

Tokoyami's picture sits across the screen from a woman with bat-like features: massive ears and eyes, an upturned nose, and an elongated jaw. In between them is a photo of an average, middle-aged man. Whereas Tokoyami and Ito probably garnered the attention and even disgust of strangers due to their appearances, the real monster is someone no one would have looked at twice.

The video switches to a live feed of Gang Orca and the police arresting the man. The killer's neutral expression is gone, replaced by an ugly, twisted sort of hatred. He struggles against Gang Orca's grip and spews anti-mutant slurs at the press. Suddenly, a grey strip of fabric wraps around the man's mouth and pulls him away from the cameras. Gang Orca glances to the side, and there stands Eraserhead, tugging on his capture scarf a touch more violently than necessary.

"Don't give him a platform for this idiocy. We don't want another Stain," Eraserhead drawls.

Gang Orca nods and shoves his captive into the waiting police car. Eraserhead yanks his scarf back into place as the door slams closed. The press surge forward around the two heroes, shouting questions.

"I'll leave the rest to you," Eraserhead says. He waves to Gang Orca, then ducks out of frame.

"That stubborn bastard!" Hawks laughs.

Tokoyami looks at him sideways, an eyebrow raised. "I fail to see how the struggles of a bigoted murderer are cause for amusement, particularly when this is the man blamed for my own demise."

"Not the killer. _Eraserhead_." Hawks turns to Tokoyami and smiles. "He never stopped looking for you."

Tokoyami's eyes widen. "For me?"

"Of course. He wasn't supposed to be on that case, and yet here he is helping make the arrest. He came to me in person while you were still considered missing, asking if I was harboring you as a runaway or something," Hawks says. "The moment they attributed your death to the Mutant Killer, I bet he dropped everything to get on the case."

"You see, Fumi? People still care. I told you so!" Dark Shadow crows from beneath the relative safety of Tokoyami's Stain-themed t-shirt. (Hawks still isn't sure if that's Spinner's idea of indoctrination or a joke.)

"You're right. I should never have doubted Mr. Aizawa, not after all he did to protect us during the other attacks. He was looking for us after all, just…" Tokoyami's face falls. "Just in the wrong place. I suppose he'll stop now that I've been 'avenged.' My parents will sleep easier, too. Everyone can move on."

"Hey, that's not-"

"…_Hawks_!"

Hawks should be accustomed to people on the news shouting his name with such revulsion, but he still jumps as if he's been called. The reporters are interviewing civilians now, and there's a couple, neither with obvious mutations, offering their opinion.

"_Yeah, I agree,"_ says the man. "_What that guy did was awful, and I'm glad he's off the streets, but it really is hard to trust people with mutant quirks. There've been studies on mutant instincts, violence, and bestiality. The government wants to cover it up, but after all the stuff with Hawks they can't keep lying to us. You never know when they might go savage, or if they're all in on these new attacks together."_

This must be why Shigaraki is forcing them to watch this particular broadcast. The killer may have been arrested, but Hawks' name is cited by many anti-mutant speakers. It's only going to lead to more hate crimes and discrimination. Hawks never expected the consequences of framing the Mutant Killer to be this far-reaching.

He was trained to believe that everything he did at the Commission's behest was for the greater good. He's held onto that through national and personal tragedies, spoken excitedly about a better future with Miruko and Endeavor (well, he spoke _at _Endeavor), and accepted it as justification from his handlers when they gave him tasks deemed 'distasteful but necessary.' He still hopes that the world can be better, that the heroes will rally even if they rally against him. Which brings up a question Hawks has been asking himself for years – is there a place for him in a peaceful future?

"You ever thought about staying dead?" Hawks asks aloud, still staring at the television.

Tokoyami jerks his head up. "_What?" _

"Not actually dead. I mean fake dead, like you are now."

"And stay with the League?" Tokoyami asks warily.

"Of course not! I mean we get out of here and then keep flying." He gestures to the television. "Why go back to all of this nonsense? We'll find somewhere to land where no one knows or cares who we are."

"We'd be caught immediately. Neither of us are particularly good at blending in," says Tokoyami.

Hawks shrugs. "You'd be surprised what people overlook. Give the news some time to die down and people will forget. They don't go looking for dead men. I'll lose my feathers for a while, and you could wear a mask or something. We'll keep moving. Start over in a new country."

Tokoyami leans back against the cot and shuts his eyes, apparently satisfied to listen to Hawks daydream. "And where is that?"

"A nice little island chain, maybe. We could fly between them, feel the ocean in our feathers. Ever heard of the Cook Islands?"

"No."

"They're right by New Zealand and Australia. Crystal clear water, mountains, palm trees…we could breathe easy out there. Dark Shadow would like it, too. It gets really misty on the mountains, and there are no big cities to fill the sky with light once it gets dark. We could watch the stars."

"Sounds like you've really thought this through." Tokoyami replies. "And I suppose no one needs money in this picturesque afterlife of yours?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got an offshore account under a name even the Commission doesn't know about. Well, I'm like 95% sure they don't know about it. I've been funneling money into it for years, a little at a time. It's not a lot and to be honest I never accounted for another person, but it would get us by for a year or two."

Tokoyami opens his eyes and sits up. "Wait. You're serious."

Hawks frowns. "Yeah. You thought I was joking?"

"Of course I did!" Tokoyami exclaims. "Who the hell _actually _fakes their own death so they can retire to a private island?"

"They're not private, there's a lot of indigenous people and tourists who-"

"That's not what I'm talking about! What about your family, your friends, your fans? What happens to all the people you save?" Tokoyami asks.

"I don't have a family – not one that would miss me, anyway," Hawks says casually, wishing it didn't sting after all these years. "As for the people, some other hero will save them. They don't need me. They might even be better off."

"That's not true," Tokoyami insists. "There are plenty of people here who need you, who care about you."

"Like who?" says Hawks.

"Like _me!_" Tokoyami shouts. "And what about Miruko? You said she was your friend."

Hawks thinks of the numerous interviews where the rabbit hero has sworn to kill him herself, and the fury twisting her smile into something ugly. "Friendship among pros is a funny thing. It only lasts as long as you're useful to each other."

"You don't really believe that," says Tokoyami.

"Don't be naïve. You can't tell me you expect to be best friends forever with all your classmates," Hawks replies.

"I know things will be different once we graduate, but I believe we will continue to call each other friends. We will always care for one another," Tokoyami says.

"Yeah? Then where are they now?" Tokoyami's eyes go wide with hurt, and Hawks regrets the words before they even finish leaving his mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You're right," Tokoyami says quietly.

"No. I was being stupid, pushing my own experiences on you. I'm just…tired," Hawks finishes lamely.

Tokoyami's expression hardens and his fists clench. "That doesn't change the truth. But at least my friends didn't come here just to make everything _worse_."

That strikes Hawks deeper than anything said on the news, cold and sharp in its honesty. Hawks looks away. "Okay, I deserved that one."

Tokoyami opens his beak to reply, then shakes his head and turns away. He curls in on himself and pulls the blanket around his shoulders, facing the wall. "I think I'll rest a while longer. I hear that's what dead men do."

"Tsukuyomi…" Hawks reaches for him, but Dark Shadow hisses in warning, his eyes glowing from the blanket.

"Go away," the quirk demands. "We don't need you."

Hawks sighs and steps away, dragging a chair to the other side of the room. The television prattles on in the background, tuned to a well-known conservative channel that is currently interviewing a law enforcement official with clear anti-mutant bias. Hawks ignores it and sinks into the chair, letting his head drop into his hands.

_Excellent work, Hawks. Glad to see all those years of publicity and trauma training were wasted, _he thinks, though the voice in his head sounds distinctly like the Commission's president.

Another voice, one that sounds like his old therapist, reminds him that all that training included learning to recognize his own trauma. He's witnessed, experienced, and done terrible things. The Public Safety Commission is well aware of the high rates of PTSD, anxiety, and depression among pro heroes, and they actually encouraged him to see a therapist and take medication to help him manage it all. He hasn't had access to his antidepressants since he was captured, and he hasn't seen his therapist in even longer. That doesn't excuse his argument with Tokoyami, but it does help him rationalize where it came from. He's lonely, hurt, and frustrated, and as much as he denies it, the constant broadcasts showing the whole country against him are getting to him. He feels helpless, and he's starting to expose that to the only person here he trusts.

Hawks glances over at the lump of blankets on the cot. The poor kid is going to need his own therapist after all this, if he doesn't have one already. Tokoyami's entire class has already seen more than most, and he has a feeling a quirk like Dark Shadow required counseling early on. He certainly needs to talk to someone better suited to help him than Hawks. He's no good with emotions. He can barely handle his own.

With a sigh he leans back, shuts his eyes, and tries to think of something, _anything _to drown out the gnawing emptiness building in his chest. Somewhere, from the very depths of Hawks' memory, comes a tune he used to sing to himself as a child, after the Commission caretakers decided he was too old for lullabies and bedtime stories. He doesn't recall all the words, but they start to come back as he hums.

_My child, my very own,_

_Don't be afraid, you're not alone._

_Sleep until the dawn for all is well._

_Long ago this song was sung to me_

_Now it's just a distant melody_

_Somewhere from the past I used to know_

_Once upon a time and long ago._

"Hawks."

Hawks stops. In the silence that follows, he realizes that the television has switched off and he was singing out loud. He blushes. "Sorry."

Tokoyami is quiet for a moment, still facing away from him on the cot. Then, so softly Hawks can barely hear him, he says, "When you reach the islands, send me a postcard so I know you're safe."

It isn't an acceptance of Hawks' apology. Rather, it's an acceptance of Hawks as he is, flaws and all. It's enough to make his voice crack when he replies, "Yeah. How should I sign it?"

"An idiot."

Hawks chuckles and wipes at his eyes. "Fair enough."

There's another beat of silence. "Will you sing again? Dark Shadow likes it."

"_So do you!" _comes the muffled response.

Hawks smiles. "Sure. I don't know many other songs, though."

"I'll teach you then. Next time," says Tokoyami.

"Next time," Hawks agrees.

* * *

The lullaby is "Distant Melody" from Peter Pan. It popped up in my Youtube suggestions and it just...fit. Honestly the whole concept of Peter Pan (especially the original, darker story) fits Hawks pretty well. Again, see Ao3 for a full playlist!


	15. Kryptonite

Sorry this update took a while! I ended up rewriting a large part of the middle because I wasn't happy with it. Thanks for sticking with me!

WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of seizures and vomiting.

* * *

Chapter 15: Kryptonite

Tokoyami and Hawks talk less after their argument. Tokoyami keeps writing. It helps him to process the situation and adjust his expectations of his mentor, although he destroys anything too personal before anyone can read it. Other notes he gladly shares with his mentor. Even if Hawks is around to witness events, he feels like he needs to document them. There's no telling how all that they've experienced will affect their memories, and Tokoyami still holds on to a kernel of hope that he might find an opportunity to smuggle some of his writing to the outside world. There's also the less pleasant and more likely chance that one or both of them will not make it out alive.

Hawks does some writing as well. Together they keep track of the days and analyze what they know about their captors and their location, drawing out maps of the abandoned school's basement and expanding it with guesswork. It isn't much, but when the opportunity for escape arrives Tokoyami is determined to be an asset, not a victim.

The League watches them constantly, but the camera has blind spots and it does not pick up sound very well. That makes it easier to make plans without the League's knowledge – well, at least without their knowledge of the details. The villains already know that they don't intend to live out the rest of their lives as captives. It's all a matter of timing: when Hawks has his wings, when Dark Shadow is stronger, when opportunity strikes or the League's threats become something worse.

Hawks was the one to mention 'something worse,' and he refused to answer when Tokoyami asked him to elaborate. He glances down at his left hand and neatly bandaged fingers. They feel stiff when he moves them, like his skin no longer fits properly. It is difficult to imagine something _worse_, but Tokoyami has no doubt that such a thing exists. There is real fear in Hawks' eyes whenever the doctor starts asking too many questions about their quirks. Tokoyami has refused all of Ujiko's requests to speak with Dark Shadow, using the quirk's weakness to light as an excuse.

"_I don't want to talk to him either,_" Dark Shadow thinks.

"_There is something very dangerous about him," _Tokoyami agrees. "_He isn't intentionally cruel, but-_"

A noise in the hallway catches his attention, voices that get closer with every footstep. Hawks may have inherited his avian namesake's excellent vision, but with the entire head of a bird Tokoyami's hearing is even more sensitive. He can hear frequencies that humans can't, a trait he, Shoji, and Jirou bonded over after their first few nights in the dorms. They learned very quickly which of their floormates snored and which white noise machines worked best to block out excess noise. Here, however, Tokoyami is glad for it. The League is rarely able to sneak up on him, and sometimes he's able to learn something valuable by eavesdropping.

"_Don't you see? It's working. The people blame the heroes and the heroes blame each other. Hero society is breaking down from the inside out. It won't take much to push them over the edge." _Shigaraki's voice sounds as raspy and decayed as his quirk.

"_Yes, yes, it seems your plan has finally played out as intended. But you of all people should know better than to celebrate prematurely," _says Dr. Ujiko.

"_That's why I need him. You don't know what your experiments will do. If they change his blood, we lose our trojan horse," _says Shigaraki.

"_I'll take the boy, then. Imagine what we might learn from a sentient quirk." _

"_I'm not done with him yet!" _Shigaraki hisses_. "There's more he knows, and if you start sticking things in his brain we'll never find out what they are."_

"_You haven't had much success so far. I think you'll find my methods are more than persuasive," _the doctor replies.

"_I said no! You can have them when I've gotten what I want out of them, and no sooner," _says Shigaraki.

The doctor's voice takes on a sharp edge, his pitch lower and all good humor gone. _"Watch yourself. You are not your master and I am not a pawn to be used at your disposal. I continue to return here because my academic interest is piqued, and you have so badly damaged the subjects that without my help any test results will be invalid."_

There's a pause before Shigaraki's reply._ "Very well. Give me another day. If I get nothing from him, you can take the boy. I believe this session will be different, however. I have something new."_

"_More torture? Both subjects have proven themselves quite resilient when it comes to pain. Good for my research, bad for your questions."_

"_Just watch. Leave the questions to me."_

Tokoyami barely has time to share a look of horror with Hawks before the door opens. Hawks puts himself between Tokoyami and the villains and stretches his wings. "Hey there, doc! I see you brought the ugly nurse today. Can't say I'm much interested in a sponge bath from him. You should bring back the cute one - you know, the one with staples in his face."

"Next time he's here I'll send Dabi to staple your mouthshut," says Shigaraki.

"Hah! You think Dabi's cute! I could've been talking about Twice," says Hawks.

Shigaraki doesn't rise to the bait this time. Instead, he reaches behind Hawks and wraps four fingers around Tokoyami's wrist, pulling him to his feet. "I'm not here for you anyway. It's been too long since the last time Tsukuyomi and I had a private chat."

Dark Shadow bristles. _"I'm coming, he can't touch you!"_

"_Stand down!" _Tokoyami mentally commands. _"Don't waste your strength. He said he has something new. It could be a trap."_

Although the quirk obeys, Tokoyami can sense Dark Shadow's displeasure. Shigaraki leads him to a chair facing the television and roughly shoves him into it. He doesn't bother with restraints this time. He doesn't really need to; there's nowhere for Tokoyami to go.

Hawks tries to follow them, but Dr. Ujiko drags a second chair to the other side of the room. "It's time to check that wound, Hawks. We might be able to take out your stitches today – isn't that nice?"

"_Nice_ would've been not getting stabbed in the first place, but sure. Healing this well in a jail cell is probably a small miracle." Hawks crosses in front of Tokoyami and ruffles the feathers on his head, then moves out of his line of sight. Tokoyami wonders if Shigaraki intends to use him as leverage against Hawks again. His fingers sting at the thought, and his whole body shudders when Shigaraki brushes three fingers over Tokoyami's arm. The fact that Dark Shadow is impervious to Shigaraki's quirk doesn't make the sensation any less disturbing.

"Now then. How do students enter U.A.? What are their security systems?" Shigaraki asks.

Tokoyami glares at him. "You've been asking me the same questions for weeks, and I have given you the same answers. You must be getting bored by now."

"Not at all! I've learned a great deal from you. All you heroes have the same weakness: you have no sense of self-preservation. You seem to believe that being hurt and killed is somehow _noble, _worthy of praise and a fancy memorial," Shigaraki replies.

"If that's how you see it, then you have learned nothing," Tokoyami replies.

Shigaraki sneers. "How I see it is irrelevant for the moment. Your martyr complex is only one half of your true weakness. You're just like your mentor: you may not care about yourself, but how about your friends?"

Shigaraki taps on his cell phone and the television behind him comes to life. The screen shows a boy lying unconscious in a dimly lit hospital room. The boy's arm is in a cast and there is a large white bandage on his forehead. He looks familiar, but between the grainy footage and the lack of spikes in the boy's hair it takes Tokoyami a moment to actually recognize Kirishima.

"He's alive," Tokoyami says, both in answer to Shigaraki and to reassure himself that it's true. "He's a hero. He fought Toga and the nomu and lived. That's all this picture tells me."

"Are you an idiot?" Shigaraki hisses. "No, of course you are. An intelligent being would not be wasting my time. Allow me to make things perfectly clear for you: we have connections at that hospital, connections close enough to get a live video feed."

"You're lying. That battle was very public; this is probably off a news site," Tokoyami replies.

Shigaraki taps his phone again and speaks into it. "Get in the frame."

The video feed blurs as it shifts, briefly showing a second bed with another patient that must be Amajiki. Then two nurses come into view, dressed in scrubs and face masks. It's like something out of a horror movie. A needle glints in one's pink gloved hand, and both wave at the camera. The one with the needle is a petite blonde, and the other has scars running all the way up his arms. Toga and Dabi.

Tokoyami gapes at the screen. "How did he get in? They never publish what hospitals the heroes are in, and there's always security!"

"First the number 2 hero, now a hospital – I guess you can't trust anyone these days. We have more followers than you think, and they're not lurking in all those comfortable shadows and back alleys most people imagine," says Shigaraki. He gestures behind Tokoyami, towards Hawks and the doctor. "Dr. Ujiko, for instance, is quite the respected expert in quirk biology. I could have waltzed into that hospital myself and no one would have stopped me. So I'll ask you one more time: how do we get into U.A.?"

Tokoyami says nothing, and this time it is not solely for the sake of defiance. He feels like his throat has closed up, letting no air in or out.

"_Do it_," Shigaraki commands.

Toga injects something into Kirishima's I.V. line. Kirishima frowns and shifts, but he doesn't wake up. "What have you done?" asks Tokoyami. He wants to yell, but all that comes out is a whisper.

"Poison. I'm told it is a horrible, slow way to die," Shigaraki replies.

"_No_!" Tokoyami leaps to his feet. Shigaraki shoves him back down and keeps him there with four fingers digging into the old wounds on his shoulder. Tokoyami feels helpless as Kirishima begins to convulse, his muscles tensing up and his body twisting in the sheets.

Shigaraki has the gall to _laugh_. "Did I say slow? I meant to say he'll be dead in about six minutes. I do hope he doesn't aggravate any injuries jerking around like that."

"Someone – someone's got to stop this! Someone will come! They'll know what you've done," Tokoyami says desperately. "Suneater, he'll wake up and—"

"That child has been sedated so thoroughly he'd sleep through the end of the world, and all the staff on this floor have been conveniently called away. No one's coming to save your friend, just like they didn't come to save you. He'll die, and no one will think anything of it. Just a tragic result of his injuries. Unless, of course…" Shigaraki pauses, and Toga prepares a second needle.

"What's that? What more could you possibly do?" Tokoyami demands.

"There's an antidote," Shigaraki explains. "_You _can save him, or you can watch him die. What's it going to be, hero?"

"I…" Tokoyami feels like his throat has closed up again. Part of the reason he's still alive is the notion that he's protecting his friends, that his life here is worthwhile if he can keep them safe. Yet now Kirishima is dying before his eyes with Tokoyami as the only friendly witness. He knows what it feels like to 'die' alone, and he knows how desperately he wishes someone would save him. But he also knows that if Kirishima had to choose between his own life and another's, he wouldn't hesitate at all.

"I can't." The words break free from his beak like a sob. "I can't choose one friend over all the others."

"How about two?" says Shigaraki. "_Dose the other one._"

Toga salutes the camera, then skips over to Amajiki's bed.

"STOP! They can't fight back!" Tokoyami cries out. He breaks free of Shigaraki and leaps to his feet. This time Shigaraki shoves him to his knees, then grabs the back of his head and forces him to stare at the television. A few of his feathers turn to ash before Dark Shadow's thin shield surges around him.

Toga injects Amajiki, and Dabi shifts the camera so that it shows both beds. Kirishimi's body jerks hard, spit or vomit gathering at the corner of his mouth.

"Watch them die or watch them live. It's up to you," says Shigaraki.

"Tsukuyomi!" Hawks calls from somewhere behind him. "It's not your fault! Don't let them get in your-" He's is cut off with a pained grunt.

"Tell me _now_, or they're dead. What is U.A.'s security system? How do you get inside?" Shigaraki demands.

"I told you weeks ago by mistake, I told you it's the IDs!" Tokoyami exclaims.

"That's not good enough. Old information is cheating," says Shigaraki. "I guess you don't care. What a pity. They were pretty strong, too."

Kirishima is choking, and Amajiki twists so violently he tears the stitches in his shoulder and blood soaks through the bandages. They're out of time, and Tokoyami can't take it anymore. He's tired of watching Toga and the nomu tear through civilians and take down heroes while he does nothing. He shuts his eyes. "Alright! I'll tell you how to get inside. Just save them, please!"

"That's not an answer. Better talk quickly," says Shigaraki.

"_Fumikage…" _Dark Shadow whispers.

"_I can't. I can't watch them die, not like this. At least at U.A. the others will have a fighting chance," _Tokoyami thinks.

"_Shigaraki's a cheater. He won't play fair," _Dark Shadow replies.

"_Then neither will I." _

Out loud, Tokoyami talks as fast as he can. "There's a scanner at the gate. To get in you have to tap your ID and let it scan your fingerprints or eyes."

"That's all? Too easy," says Shigaraki.

Tokoyami shakes his head. "There's a special way to tap the ID. I'll explain it, I promise, just please, _please_ let them live!"

"Well, since you've asked nicely," says Shigaraki. He taps on his phone. "_We have what we need. Give them the antidote."_

Toga raises an eyebrow at the camera.

"_Don't make me a liar," _Shigaraki warns.

With deliberate slowness, Toga prepares another needle. Tokoyami's heart is in his throat the entire time. It takes even more time for Toga to catch Kirishima's flailing arm, and she has to jab the needle in hard to force it though the unconscious flares of his hardening quirk. Then Toga turns him on his side and slams a palm on the teen's back, forcing him to expel whatever fluid is caught in his mouth and throat. She leaves Kirishima hanging over the side of the bed and goes to do the same for Amajiki.

Shigaraki releases his feathers. "Well?"

"Thank you," Tokoyami whispers, eyes till glued to the screen. Dark Shadow disperses, energy almost spent.

"That isn't an answer either. Don't forget this. Don't forget that we know where they are, and we can reach your friends any time we want. Next time there won't be any choice. If you lie to me, I'll slit their throats," says Shigaraki.

"_Then at least I buy them time, and let the world see that it was murder," _Tokoyami thinks.

"I understand," he says. "The IDs – you have to scan them three times, twice on the front and once on the back, in that order. Otherwise it will set off silent alarms. I don't know if the biologic scanners can recognize a quirk like Toga's, but they would catch one of Twice's copies if it wasn't perfect."

"Do the teachers live on campus?" Shigaraki asks.

Tokoyami hesitates again. Shigaraki taps his finger against his phone, reminding Tokoyami that villains are still in the room with his unconscious friends. "Sometimes. Not all of them, I think. There's always someone to look after the dorms. If you're asking about All Might, I don't know where he lives."

"What about All Might's favorites?"

Tokoyami's concentration falters. "His what?"

"I haven't forgotten what you shared with Twice and Spinner. All Might has his favorites. Does he visit them?" says Shigaraki.

"He visits all the dorms," Tokoyami replies.

"Especially 1A? There's no need to be vague, you've already told us that much," says Shigaraki.

Tokoyami clenches his teeth. "Then you do not need me to say it twice."

"I'm asking for clarification."

"All Might has lost his powers. Going after him does not make you strong, it makes you obsessive and short sighted," Tokoyami counters.

Shigaraki bristles and leans closer. "_You_ are short sighted if you think All Might is truly finished. As long as the so-called symbol of peace is around, people will remember the golden age of heroes and dismiss its flaws, just like they overlook how broken their favorite hero has become. When he's dead, who will they turn to? I've been generous enough to give you a taste of the world outside. People are losing faith in heroes, and without All Might blinding them to the truth they will finally see this world as it really is: rotten to the core."

"You're wrong," Tokoyami argues, looking past Shigaraki and taking strength from the sight of his friends, even injured as they are. "There will always be heroes willing to stand up to the likes of you. And they don't have to be All Might. They can be students, teachers, musicians. Heroes can come from anywhere."

"Still so idealistic," Shigaraki sighs. "Well, if you choose to die for a fantasy that's not my fault. It will be your fault, however, if those two die. You haven't completed the terms of our deal."

"You asked for the way into U.A., and I gave it to you."

"That bargain was only for one life. If you want them both, you'll tell me everything you know about All Might's successor," says Shigaraki.

"I can't give you information I don't have," Tokoyami replies. "I didn't even know he had a successor – and if he does, why would he choose a first-year student? We haven't proven ourselves yet. It takes more than a strong quirk to be a hero, especially one like All Might. You've forced us to sit through enough failed interviews to know that."

"True, but there is something to be said for finding someone young. Someone…malleable." He drags his fingers over Tokoyami's cheek, and Dark Shadow immediately returns to coat Tokoyami's skin. Shigaraki only smiles as he draws his fingers back to himself. "Impressionable children make good little soldiers. Wouldn't you agree, Hawks?"

Tokoyami can't see his mentor, but he can hear his ragged breathing. The fact that it is not accompanied by a snarky response is not encouraging. Although Hawks doesn't talk much about his childhood, Tokoyami is sure it wasn't a pleasant one. On the other hand, when he thinks of his experiences at U.A. he cannot deny there is a sense of indoctrination. They are taught that heroes are special and able to skirt laws on quirk usage, but all that comes at a price. Their pain, their injuries, their lives are never more important than a civilian's. Tokoyami himself has barely hesitated to sacrifice his own wellbeing, caving only because he cannot stomach the sacrifice of his friends.

"_You should care more for yourself, Fumi. For both of us_," Dark Shadow thinks, curling protectively around his heart.

"Why do you care so much about a successor?" Tokoyami asks. "I don't condone killing All Might, but I think I understand it. He destroyed your master, and he represents everything that you hate. But if you really think his death will be what topples society and that younger generations are so easy to manipulate, what does his successor matter?"

"You think you're very wise, don't you? You can't talk your way out of this," Shigaraki snarls. "I'm getting bored of waiting. You gave me one answer, you can keep one friend. I'll even let you choose which one."

"I _have _given you an answer! I don't know who All Might would choose for a successor!" Tokoyami shouts. He cranes his neck, seeking out the one who saved him from Shigaraki's wrath the last time. "Dr. Ujiko, please! You said I was telling the truth when they burned me. I still am!"

"Things have changed, my boy," Ujiko says. "I think you _do _know the answer. You may not have a name, but you've given us plenty to speculate on. An older student or someone who has otherwise proven themselves, and one whose quirk does not define them. Perhaps it would help if we changed the question: who is All Might as a man, not a legend? Who would he choose?"

Tokoyami wants to argue that the question is pointless, but Shigaraki is still glaring down at him and gripping his phone so hard that it will probably crumble without the activation of his quirk. The League is already after All Might, and everyone at U.A. knows it. Telling them about All Might as a teacher isn't likely to make that any worse, and it might be his only chance to save Kirishima and Amajiki without endangering any other classmates.

He thinks of All Might at the beginning of the year, the way he hovered around their class and fumbled through lesson plans that were either chaotic or overly scripted. Not that Tokoyami or the other students had noticed at the time; they were busy desperately seeking the attention and approval of the man who had been an icon throughout their childhood. Mr. Aizawa commanded (and earned) his students' respect. All Might never even had to try.

He changed after the battle in Kamino. He became _Mr. Yagi_ and focused more on his students. That didn't change the fact that strong students like Bakugo and Midoriya received special attention. All Might gave everything to saveBakugo from the very situation Tokoyami is in now, and all he got was a brief statement of condolences for his family. It makes Tokoyami wonder if Shigaraki is right about a successor in 1A after all.

"All Might is human," Tokoyami answers carefully. "He's still learning to be _just _human, so he pays the most attention to those who feed his ego. If he cares about his legacy as much as you do, he'll pick someone strong, someone who seemsunbeatable even if they are not."

Shigaraki hums thoughtfully. Tokoyami tries his best to play up his bitter jealousy; not a difficult task, if he is being honest with himself. He still cares deeply for his friends and teachers, but he no longer trusts them. Every fond memory has been tainted with the echo of Hawks' words: _Yeah? Then where are they now?_

"Unbeatable, huh?" Shigaraki says. "It's still not quite an answer, but I have an idea of what you mean."

"You'll let them go, then?" Tokoyami asks.

"A deal is a deal." Shigaraki taps his phone one more time. "_We're done. Return to the base_."

What sounds like a disappointed complaint comes from the other end of the line, but on screen Toga can be seen capping a needle while Dabi hauls Kirishima's upper body back onto the bed. It's the last glimpse Tokoyami has of him or Amajiki before the screen goes dark. The loss of the live feed should fill him with relief. Instead, it feeds into the chasm of loneliness growing in his chest. He misses his classmates desperately, even on the days he's furious with them.

Shigaraki steps away from him and around the back of the chair, finally giving Tokoyami the space to stand. He turns to check on Hawks, who is slumped in a chair as Dr. Ujiko finishes taking his blood. His expression is one of sorrow and disappointment. Tokoyami looks away.

"Well, Ujiko, was that more to your satisfaction? I told you I would get results," says Shigaraki.

"It's a start," the doctor replies.

"A _start_?" Shigaraki hisses.

"A start. Information is only as valuable as how you use it," says Ujiko. "I trust you have a plan?"

"Of course. We have the key. Now we prove that nowhere in this country is safe, not even a heavily fortified hero school. And perhaps I'll have Mr. Compress bring back a few fresh subjects for your experiments," says Shigaraki.

Tokoyami's blood runs cold. "You can't bring them here. You said my friends were safe. You _promised _they were safe!"

Shigaraki sneers. "I said your friends in the hospital would not die today. I didn't say anything about the others, or what might happen tomorrow. Thank you so much for your help, Tsukuyomi. If you were still alive, I'd make sure you got all the credit."

He bows to Tokoyami, then follows Ujiko into the hall. Tokoyami chases them only to have the door slammed in his face. He shouts after them, "I want no part in this, you liar! You – you monsters!"

The villains either don't hear him or don't care. He slams his fist against the door and immediately regrets it, holding his bruised knuckles against his chest. At least he was smart enough not to hit it with his burnt hand.

"Pro tip – steel doors don't make good punching bags," says Hawks. Tokoyami turns to him, getting a brief glimpse of his scabbed-over stab wound and the bruising around it before Hawks tugs his t-shirt down. He tries to stand, but the moment he gets to his feet all the color drains from his face and he sways like a drink. Tokoyami rushes to tug Hawks' arm over his shoulder and guide him to the cot.

"Why do you continue to allow this? You're strong enough to fight back now, and they can't afford to kill you when they need your blood."

"Why did you tell Shigaraki about the ID cards?" Hawks retorts.

Tokoyami bows his head. "…I couldn't let my friends die."

Hawks raises Tokoyami's hands between them, inspecting his bruised knuckles and then gently brushing his fingers over the burned ones. "Maybe I feel the same. You're right, though; we need to keep up our strength. If Shigaraki plans to take most of the League with him, the attack on U.A. might be our chance to make a break for it."

"And how will we get through the door?" Tokoyami asks. Hawks grins and plucks one of his smaller feathers, sending it to tickle Tokoyami's beak. Tokoyami smacks it away. "Are you trying to tell me you can pick locks with your feathers?"

"I can sure as hell try," Hawks replies. He leans back on the cot and closes his eyes. Quietly he adds, "The League won't hesitate to kill when they infiltrate U.A. You know that, right?"

"They'll fail," Tokoyami replies. "They're going into a closed ground filled with some of the greatest heroes in the world."

"They know about your teachers. They know their weaknesses and they know how to pull off a mission like this without alerting anyone until it's too late. Shigaraki isn't stupid, unfortunately," says Hawks.

"I wasn't talking about the teachers, or even just the hero students. You wouldn't believe the things lurking in the support department laboratories. Besides," he lowers his voice, "do you really think that a bunch of stressed out teenagers would remember to swipe their ID three times in a specific order? Unless, say, they needed to send a warning."

Hawks blinks at him, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "You clever little crow. You really would make an excellent spy."

Tokoyami shakes his head. "After all of this, I don't think I'm cut out for it. If any of them escape the trap and realize I lied, they'll kill Red Riot and Suneater."

"And you," says Hawks.

"And me," Tokoyami agrees, though the idea of his own demise holds less horror now. Perhaps, like the lights, the League has been holding the threat over his head for so long that he has adapted to it. "For now, I suppose we have no choice but to wait."


	16. The Battle for UA

Thank you for the comments! I know this update took a while! I had a hard time getting the two 'perspectives' of this chapter to meld the way I wanted them to, and I wanted to get a little more of the ending finished to make sure everything lined up. The next one will probably take some time as well, since November is NanoWriMo. This story was my Nano project last year, so I'm excited to participate again!

Warnings: This chapter is pretty violent, but it's not described in a lot of detail.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Battle for U.A.

As it turns out, they don't have to wait long. Perhaps a day later Spinner visits them alone. He barely acknowledges them as he sets their usual allotment of water bottles and granola bars on the table. His silence on its own isn't unusual. Whatever rapport Tokoyami built with him by bonding over comic books and mutations took a literal hit when Spinner started beating him on Shigaraki's orders. Hawks is basically the poster boy for fake heroes at this point, which doesn't help. Spinner doesn't stick around when it's his turn to feed them, which is why it catches Tokoyami's attention when he waits by the table, staring straight ahead and avoiding all eye contact.

Hawks shifts slightly in front of Tokoyami and clears his throat. "Lovely weather we're having, huh?"

Spinner startles, blinking at him. "What?"

Hawks shrugs. "Just trying some small talk while we wait to see if you were ordered to kill us."

If anything, Spinner looks more confused. "I'm not here to kill you."

"Oh, awesome! That would have been pretty awkward."

Tokoyami raises an eyebrow. "_Awkward?_"

"Oh just you wait, kid. You haven't seen awkward until you're at a dinner party with a bunch of business types secretly funding villains and someone blows your cover. They tried to poison me, which is just _rude_," Hawks replies.

Tokoyami rolls his eyes and shoves Hawks' wing out of his face. "How tragic. Spinner, why _are _you here?"

"Ah, well…" Spinner glances at the television, and an awful feeling settles in Tokoyami's gut. If they figured out his lie they wouldn't just kill him and get it over with. They'd want him to watch Kirishima and Amajiki die first. The screen flickers to life and he holds his breath, prepared to see a hospital room covered in blood and ashes.

Instead he sees a street surrounded by trees and lit by streetlights. He doesn't recognize the area until the path curves and reveals a huge complex at the end surrounded by a concrete fence and dominated by an H-shaped building. Tokoyami gasps. "That's U.A.!"

"Yeah," Spinner confirms. "Shigaraki wanted to be sure that you could see everything first-hand."

_"Sounds like they took the bait!" _Dark Shadow quips.

"_Indeed." _Tokoyami swallows_. "I only hope that I made the right choice."_

"If we're having a movie night then you should've brought some popcorn," says Hawks. He stretches his wings wide and takes off for an utterly unnecessary 3-foot flight from one end of the room to the other. There's barely enough room for the spread of his wings, but he's taken to testing them now that most of his feathers have grown back. He plops down in one of the chairs. "So if the rest of the League is off on this big, important mission, how come you got benched?"

Spinner ducks under a wing and glares at him. "I'm here for _you._ Shigaraki wanted to make sure you don't do anything stupid once you see your friends defeated. If you try anything, you won't like the consequences."

Hawks yawns. "Yeah, yeah, maiming and torturing, we get it. Tsukuyomi, pass the snacks."

In spite of his previous declarations of confidence in his friends' prowess, Tokoyami's hands shake a little as he brings a granola bar to Hawks and takes the seat next to him. Hawks offers him a bite, but he declines with a shake of his head. He doubts he could eat anything while watching his friends fight for their lives. The gates of U.A. loom before them now, practically glowing compared to the darkness of the road and theoretically housing as much security as an international airport.

"What time is it?" Tokoyami asks.

"Midnight. Just the right time for all good boys and girls to be sleeping," says Spinner.

"Never underestimate the power of coffee, teenagers, and procrastination. It's not going to be as rude an awakening as you think," says Hawks.

"Who has the camera? I assume Mr. Compress is hiding most of them," Tokoyami says. "It can't be Toga. If the security feeds picked up Hawks, there'd already be ten pro heroes on her."

"Who says she drank Hawks' blood today?" says Spinner. "She needed to match the ID, after all."

"Mine?" Tokoyami asks.

"No, Shigaraki destroyed that one," Spinner replies. "And anyway, we're not stupid enough to enter that school as a dead man. She's using the kid from the hospital. What's his name? Red Ron?"

"Red Riot," Tokoyami says quietly. At least it's confirmation that his friend is still alive, even if the thought of Toga drinking Kirishima's blood sends chills down his spine. He silently prays that he hasn't exchanged Kirishima and Amajiki's lives for his other classmates'.

"_Or for ours," _Dark Shadow adds softly.

Toga presses her fingerprints against the scanner, then swipes Kirishima's ID exactly as Tokoyami instructed. Tokoyami shares a brief, meaningful look with Hawks. The thick metal gates slowly slide apart, giving no indication of the silent alarm Toga set off. There's a long path between the gate and the front entrance of the main school building with plenty of shadows for pro heroes to hide in. It's dark, but Tokoyami can still make out the arches and the big fountain out front. His heart aches with homesickness.

"Looks like you weren't bluffing," Spinner says as they watch Toga make her way past the gate. "That's good. I was supposed to stab you if you lied and I really don't want to."

"…thanks for your consideration," Tokoyami mumbles. He wonders how long it will be before Spinner figures out that he betrayed them after all, and if he and Dark Shadow will have any time to defend themselves.

A tall figure approaches Toga before she reaches the second arch, backlit by the lights around the fountain. No doubt there are others watching from the shadows and making their way to the various emergency response stations around the campus. Nezu prefers to resolve threats quickly and quietly, but he takes every one of them seriously.

Toga pauses beneath the third arch as the hero comes close enough for Tokoyami to recognize him. It's Present Mic. Another wave of homesickness fills Tokoyami, and he glances at the table covered in the pages of his ever-lengthening essay. The feeling is accompanied by a burst of nervous energy, and he finds himself subconsciously reaching into his pocket to run his fingers over the smooth surface of his flashlight. He knows Present Mic is a good hero, and he knows many more good heroes are watching. He still doesn't want to see the League ambush one of his favorite teachers. The good news is U.A. couldn't have asked for a better alarm.

"Hey there listener!" Present Mic calls out. "What's going on? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"I was discharged," Toga replies. She has _no right _to sound so much like Kirishima when she's already tried to kill him twice. "I know it's late, but I just couldn't stand to be there for a minute longer."

"I see Eraserhead is passing his bad habits on to you." Present Mic's tone is light, but there's a frown on his face. "Why aren't you home with your parents? I know they've been worried sick about you."

"Oh, they know I'm here! I've got a note…" Toga rustles through her pocket and produces a slightly crumpled sheet of paper on the hospital's letterhead. "They couldn't get me today, so my uncle picked me up. I was with him all evening, but one of my little cousins just got her quirk. It's kind of unstable. I'm supposed to follow concussion protocols, so they thought I'd be safer here."

"We need to call your parents, then. Your uncle shouldn't have dropped you off in the middle of the night," Mic replies.

"It's not his fault! I kind of told him that my parents called you already and said it was okay. I know it's stupid. My parents are coming tomorrow, I promise, I just didn't want to wait. I…" Kirishima's voice cracks, and Present Mic reaches out to put a hand on Toga's shoulder. In another life, she would have made an incredible actress. "After everything that happened, I feel like I need to be here, with people who understand. Someplace safe."

Present Mic sighs. "You would have been safer staying at the hospital or calling one of us to come get you. Come on, I'll take you to the dorms."

"Thanks, sir," Toga replies, allowing the hero to guide her along the path around the main building.

"That was easy!" Spinner exclaims.

Hawks shares another look with Tokoyami. _Too easy_. Tokoyami nods in agreement. Present Mic's persona may make him seem like an airhead, but he's one of the smartest teachers at U.A. He babbles on as they walk, talking about the mundane things that have happened in Kirishima's short absence and how much 1A has been missing him. Tokoyami clings to every word until, somewhat abruptly, Mic stops walking.

"Is something wrong?" Toga asks.

"You tell me," Present Mic says. The lamplight leaves a glare on his glasses, blocking any view of his eyes. "Did something happen at the hospital?"

"No, sir. I do feel kinda bad for leaving Amajiki alone, but I felt so trapped."

"Are you sure that's it? I know you've been through a lot recently. If you need help, it's okay to ask," says Mic.

The voice hero uses his hands a lot when he speaks. Sometimes it's for emphasis, but mostly it's because he's used to interpreting everything he says in sign language. The students of 1A have picked up on more than a few signs that way, especially since Kouda is also fluent in JSL. What Present Mic's signing now, however, does not match his words. Tokoyami recognizes signs for _hidden, danger, listening. _He's asking if someone is manipulating Kirishima to say that everything is fine when he's already hit the panic button at the front gate.

As far as Tokoyami knows, no one in the League knows JSL. He also notices that Present Mic has paused around the side of the main building, near the path that veers off towards ground Beta. At this time of night it's isolated. Mic can scream without damaging people or property. Tokoyami's hope rises; his plan may actually work.

"Thanks, teach. I really appreciate it. I guess there is a lot to process," says Toga.

"You can always count on us, and your friends, too. I know they'll be excited to see you," says Mic. "Man, I'm sorry your family is having such a hard time right now. Your cousin's quirk is great news, of course, but new quirks are stressful. Then there's you and your grandma in the hospital – how's her hip, by the way?"

"Doing much better, thanks," Toga replies.

"Huh. Someone at that hospital must have a very impressive quirk, seeing as you wrote a whole essay about how she died three years ago," Present Mic says. He glances down at Toga over the rim of his glasses.

"Oopsie," Toga laughs. She lunges. Tokoyami catches a glint of metal, but he can't tell if she managed to stab Present Mic before his scream sends her flying backwards, the camera picking up a whirl of sky-ground-sky-ground until she comes to a stop.

"That was fast," Hawks snorts.

"It's just getting started," Spinner replies.

"Well thank goodness for that. I was afraid this was going to be boring," says Hawks.

Tokoyami barely has time to process the dizzying scene before Toga is on her feet again, brushing off the dirt and laughing. "What a fun quirk."

"Thanks," Mic replies. He remains where he is by the building, stance widened and ready for a fight.

"I wasn't talking about _you_. You're just loud," Toga replies. She flips him off with a hardened middle finger.

"And you're just a thief, Toga Himiko," says Present Mic. "Anything you want to confess before I end this sad excuse for a spy mission? Like how the hell you got our student's blood?"

"I stuck a needle in him, of course," Toga says. "Oh, and this isn't a spy mission. It's an invasion."

Present Mic's eyes widen and he lets out another shriek, "_IT'S AN ATTACK!"_

This time Toga tosses a three marbles in the air even as she's pushed back and disoriented by the attack. There are several pops of light as the marbles hit the ground. Present Mic is forced to shield his eyes, momentarily blinded by the release of Mr. Compress's quirk. Safe on the other side of the screen, Tokoyami can see perfectly as Shigaraki, Mr. Compress, and a nomu appear.

"Too soon!" Shigaraki snarls.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to wait until we were surrounded? Better shut him up quick." Toga points towards Present Mic, who is speaking rapidly into the communicator in his collar and squinting in their direction.

"_It's not Kirishima, it's-"_

The nomu delivers a powerful punch before Mic can see it coming. The force of it crushes him up against the side of the building and leaves him winded, unable to use his quirk. The nomu reaches for the speaker around his throat, then shrieks as its massive hand is impaled by a spear of hardened blood. Vlad King rushes at them from the shadows, pinning Shigaraki and Compress up against the building as he goes. "You good, Mic?"

"_YEAAAAAH!_" Mic shouts in response, sending the nomu backwards.

The hardened blood quickly disintegrates around Shigaraki and Mr. Compress, decaying to red dust at their feet. Shigaraki levels a glare towards his companions. "What are you idiots waiting for? That probably woke the entire school."

"That's right!" Toga exclaims. "You boys have fun. I've got a surprise date with my sweetheart and my friends!" She takes off running, dodging a blow from Vlad King before she makes it around the corner, Mr. Compress in hot pursuit. Neither hero follows them, too preoccupied with Shigaraki and the nomu.

"Did you release Twice and Dabi?" Toga asks as they run. "I think I left them near the entrance when I took out that letter, but it might have been another nomu. I can't tell the difference between your marbles."

"Yes, they're out – and from the smell of the smoke I'd say they've engaged our targets. I kept a few nomu compressed, just in case we need the backup later," says Mr. Compress. "I know you're excited, but do _try _to stick to the plan, my dear."

"Yeah, yeah," Toga replies. "I don't see why that should keep us from having a little _fun_."

"Overindulgence will only give you a stomachache, and you've had more than your share of heroes to play with lately," says Compress. "Nor can we truly trust Tsukuyomi's word."

"It's fine. If he lied, I'll cut his tongue out when we get back," Toga replies gleefully.

"He can hear you, you know."

"I know." A had comes down to point the camera upward, giving them a view of Kirishima's face. Toga's expression is just as off-putting on him as it is on Hawks, especially when she blows a kiss. "Don't get too jealous while I play with our friends. I'll be back for you birdies soon!"

"Stay away from them!" Tokoyami hisses, even though he knows she can't hear him. The camera falls back into place, just as the lights of the Heights Alliance come into view.

"I'll see you at the rendezvous, then," says Mr. Compress. He darts away into the shadows while Toga keeps heading straight for the dorms.

"What _is _this plan of Shigaraki's, anyway?" Hawks asks.

"Chaos: set shit on fire, take out as many pros as possible, steal anything not nailed down. Let the students know even their beds aren't safe from us," Spinner replies.

"Fair enough," says Hawks. "But why's Toga the one with the camera? What is it you want us to see?"

Spinner's smile falters as he glances at Tokoyami, then quickly turns back to the screen. He refuses to answer when Hawks repeats the question, and the heavy feeling in Tokoyami's chest grows. He must continue to have faith in his friends. They couldn't rescue him, but surely they can rescue themselves.

As Toga closes in on the Heights Alliance, Tokoyami notices the way the lights in the dorms flicker. It's subtle from the outside, and without an advanced hearing quirk he doubts the villains can hear the alarm that goes with it, warning students to wake up and stay safe. The security systems are top notch, and now that Present Mic has confirmed the threat the dorms should be on lockdown. The students are supposed to get to a designated safe room and stay put, fighting only if they absolutely must regardless of what course they are in. Even those with a provisional hero license are not allowed to initiate anything without the express permission of a pro hero.

1A, of course, has never been particularly good at following that guideline.

"Kirishima! Hey, wait up! What are you doing here?"

Tokoyami closes his eyes in grim acceptance as Toga turns to greet her 'classmates.' He doesn't understand why Asui and Uraraka, of all people, are out at this time of night. Fate is truly a cruel mistress.

"My friends!" Toga exclaims. Her genuine enthusiasm is not particularly encouraging. "I really want to talk to you, but I'm busy now. We need to get back to the dorms, then we'll have plenty of time."

"That's where we're going," says Asui, already on the move again. "We just got back from our internship with Ryuko when we got the alert. Nejire Chan went to help."

"Were you the one who triggered it? Do you know what's going on?" Uraraka asks.

"Maybe?" Toga replies, making a show of glancing over her shoulder, giving the camera a brief view of smoke rising from the main entrance. "I think they might have followed me. I'm sorry!"

"Who? Is it Hawks?" Asui asks, casting a worried look skyward.

"I don't know for sure, I just-"

As Toga turns back towards the 1A dorm, Eraserhead drops down from the porch roof and lands directly in front of her. His capture scarf darts out, quickly dragging Uraraka and Asui behind him.

"Mr. Aizawa, wait, it's Kirishima!" Uraraka shouts.

"Stand back and be quiet. This is an imposter," Eraserhead snaps. His capture scarf flies out again and his hair rises from his shoulders. Toga is quick to dart away, but not quick enough to evade Eraserhead's eyes. Tokoyami gets a brief glimpse of Kirishima's shoes melting off her as she leaps over the capture scarf and lands with a squelch in the remains of her own quirk. With no clothes to hold it in place, the camera slips onto the brick path alongside a couple marbles. The screen shows an odd upward angle of the fight (and far more of Toga than Tokoyami ever wanted to see).

"What have you done with my student?" Eraserhead asks. There's an edge to his usual monotone that only appears when someone has _truly _fucked up.

Toga grins. "Which one?"

"Shit, the girl's got guts. Eraser looks like he's about two seconds from a spontaneous quirk evolution to _if looks could kill_," says Hawks, nudging Tokoyami's knee. Tokoyami starts to shove him back, angry that Hawks could make light of the situation, when he catches the look in his mentor's eye. Hawks isn't smiling. He's offering Tokoyami a small, sharp feather.

"He's not as scary as he looks," says Spinner. "Toga doesn't need a quirk to be deadly with that knife. Besides, all she needs to do is signal Mr. Compress to release a few of those marbles. Twice cloned the nomu."

"What about the League, are they clones?"

Spinner shakes his head. "No. This mission is too important."

"So the whole League is really there? Bummer for you," Hawks says.

"I told you, they didn't just leave me behind. They trusted me to watch you," Spinner replies.

"Yup. Just like I said." Hawks stands and stretches, his wings grown back enough to nearly reach the ceiling when he unfurls them. It's distracting Tokoyami from what's on the screen – and when Hawks gives him a wink, Tokoyami realizes he has exactly three seconds to get out of the way. Hawks turns to Spinner with a grin as sharp as his feathers. "Bummer for you."

Tokoyami dives out of the way just as Hawks tackles Spinner to the floor. They struggle and strain against one another, and Tokoyami can't find an opening to help with Hawks' wings taking up so much of the space. He can't help being distracted, either, with his attention split between the fight in front of him and the one on the screen. Toga's managed to get behind Eraserhead, her knife inches from his neck when Asui's long tongue wraps around her wrist and drags it back, giving Eraserhead the chance to elbow her in the face as he turns.

A grunt draws his attention back to Hawks and Spinner. Spinner's got a knife, too, much longer than Toga's and with a toothy edge. Hawks is struggling to hold Spinner's arm and keep the knife from his face. Tokoyami finally spots his opportunity and stomps on Spinner's wrist just above Hawk's fingers. Even without shoes the force of his heel is enough to smash Spinner's wrist against the floor, and Tokoyami repeats the move until Spinner releases the knife. He kicks it away and Hawks rolls Spinner until he's face down. He uses his feathers to pin Spinner's clothes to the floor and presses all of his weight against the man's back and shoulders. If he wants to reach Hawks, he'll have to dislocate his own shoulder to do it.

"Sorry, my friend, but I've never been one to waste an opportunity. Why don't you tell me which pocket the keys are in so I don't have to break your arm?" says Hawks.

Spinner bucks and struggles against his grip. "What kind of hero are you, threatening me like that? This is exactly what Stain-"

Hawks jams a sharpened feather through Spinner's shoulder. He screams and jerks hard, but Hawks holds him fast. "You ought to start thinking for yourself. Stain's rotting in Tartarus, and from the looks of things your friends are headed there, too."

Tokoyami chances a glance back at the screen. Toga is wrapped up in Eraserhead's scarf and floating a good two feet off the ground. There's blood pouring from her nose. "Let's try this again. What have you done with Kirishima, and who told you about the gate?"

"A little birdy," Toga replies. Her smile is even more disturbing with all the blood.

Eraserhead frowns. "Hawks? How would Hawks – never mind. Whoever it was that told you, they clearly didn't want you to succeed. You set off the alarm the minute you swiped that ID. More pros and police than you can count will be swarming the campus right about now."

Toga's eyes widen. She jerks her head sideways, smacking her ear against her shoulder to activate the communicator. "The little bastard lied! Get-"

Eraserhead slings another loop of his scarf around her mouth and Asui's tongue snatches the communicator out of Toga's ear before she can finish.

"Tsukuyomi, you betrayed us?" Spinner rasps. The pain in his expression almost makes Tokoyami feel guilty.

"You mean you lied to the people who kidnapped and tortured you? The _audacity_," Hawks clicks his tongue. "Kids these days. Now, where were we?"

"Fuck you," Spinner hisses.

"You're not my type, lizard man," says Hawks. He grips the top of his feather and pulls it free from Spinner's shoulder, then holds it against his neck. "Better hand over the keys before I decide it's easier to loot your corpse."

There's a feral look in Hawks' eye; he isn't bluffing. He looks like a bird of prey with Spinner in his talons. For all the terrible things Spinner's done, Tokoyami still pities the man who lent him comics and heat, who saw a society that trampled on the broken and the strange and wanted to change it by any means necessary.

"_He hurt us, though," _Dark Shadow argues.

"_That doesn't mean he deserves to die," _Tokoyami replies. He crouches down and taps his mentor's arm. "Hawks…"

Spinner cranes his neck to look up at him and smiles in relief. "Now there's a real hero, protecting me from Japan's most wanted. We can still be civil about this, can't we?"

"_The knife!" _Dark Shadow warns, and Tokoyami glances away from Spinner's face to see him twisting one hand towards the feather pinning his sleeve to the ground. His altruistic visions quickly dissipate, replaced by the memory of scales smashing into his skin.

Tokoyami scowls and slams his fist into Spinner's creeping hand. The few shadows cast by their bodies shudder. "_Civil_? You have no right to speak of civility. You beat me and tortured me and expected me to be grateful, and you have repeatedly helped orchestrate attacks on innocent civilians and children. You say you're a follower of some great movement and use that as an excuse, washing your hands of all wrongdoing. I've had enough. Hawks, get the lights."

Hawks smirks and launches a few small feathers at the bare light bulbs along the sides of the room, shattering the glass. The room is still lit by the ceiling lights, but the shadows grow with each burnt out bulb. Tokoyami remains crouched in front of Spinner as Dark Shadow slowly grows behind him. He pulls the Stain mask from Spinner's face and tosses it to his quirk, who immediately tears it to shreds. "I don't think you've ever seen what my quirk can really do. Would you like to experience it first-hand? Dark Shadow's been cooped up for too long. He wants to play."

Dark Shadow roars in Spinner's face, and even Hawks flinches back from the sound. Spinner gives in quickly. "Left front pocket."

"Good answer," says Hawks. He hauls Spinner to his feet and twists his arms behind his back, allowing Tokoyami and Dark Shadow to safely go through his pockets. They toss aside two knives, some crumbled cash, and what looks like a copy of Stain's manifesto before Dark Shadow lets out a triumphant crow and holds up a ring of keys.

Tokoyami rushes for the door, trying several different keys before he hears the lock click and feels it slide free. Cautiously he tests the handle, opening the door just enough for Dark Shadow to slip out and check the hallway.

"The coast is clear!"

"Right then," says Hawks, dragging Spinner to his feet, "time to blow this coop. Toss me a set of handcuffs, will you? We're taking this fool with us so he doesn't call for back-up – although I think the back-up is a bit busy at the moment."

Tokoyami untangles a set of handcuffs from one of the chairs and tosses them to Hawks, who quickly secures Spinner's wrists.

"I don't think-" Spinner begins.

"Good. Leave the thinking to us, you just handle the directions," says Hawks.

Tokoyami grabs the blanket from the cot and uses it to create a sling for their water bottles, granola bars, and the bandages left by the doctor. Give Hawks' notoriety, they don't know how far they'll need to go or what trouble they could run into along the way. The first step is getting out of the villain's hands, however. They'll think of the future once they're airborne and miles out of the League's reach.

Hawks prods Spinner forward into the hall. "Lead the way."

"And no tricks," Tokoyami says.

"Or I'll eat your soul!" Dark Shadow adds.

Before the door closes behind them, Tokoyami hesitates and takes one more look around the room that has been his prison for almost two months. His writing still sits out on the table, pages upon pages of his experiences, and the television's feed carries on, currently showing only the dark sky and the edge of the dorms. On a whim, Tokoyami hurries back and stuffs as many pages as he can into the sling. If any of the League members make it back to their hideout, they will surely destroy whatever is left behind.

The last thing he sees before hurrying after Hawks is a bunch of shoes as the heroes collect Toga's things.

"She dropped more marbles over here, we better be careful! And…what's this?" A hand covers the screen, then shifts to reveal Uraraka's worried face. "Hey, I found something! I think it might be a camera…"


End file.
